Quiero estar junto a ti: Terry y sus aventuras con los Cornwell
by Krasnyroses
Summary: ¿Como habrán sido los días de Terry en el colegio? En esta mi versión les contaré todas las locuras que Terry con ayuda de los Cornwell y Erik (un personaje de mi autoría) hará para mantener el título de dueño y señor de dicho colegio aunque su principal obstáculo serán los regaños de su adorada pecosa.
1. Chapter 1 Volviendo al Colegio

**Recomendación: Si no has leído "Quiero estar junto a ti: El Naufragio del Mauretania" te sugiero hacerlo para poder comprender esta historia ya que se trata de su secuela.**

 **Capítulo 1 Volviendo al colegio.**

Candy corria y corria, y reía de felicidad. A lo lejos miraba que en una colina, de pie recargado en un enorme árbol ya la esperaba Terry vestido con su uniforme del San Pablo.

Cada vez que se acercaba más a él, notaba la sonrisa de su rebelde diciéndose a sí misma: " _Terry sonríe con dulzura mientras el sol se refleja en su rostro._ Terry te amo tanto. Y traes puesto tu uniforme entonces te quedaras. Terry , lo he dicho y lo diré siempre. Yo sólo Quiero estar junto a ti.

Terry por su parte pensaba- " _Candy... se le ve tan linda vestida de blanco y está aquí_ … conmigo. Pecosa ya no quiero que nos separen. Yo solo Quiero estar junto a ti"

Candy se acercaba más a la colina donde estaba Terry por lo que su risa ya podía ser escuchada por él. El caballero inglés amaba esa risa era como una dulce música para sus oídos.

Definitivamente no querían separarse, no más. Tal vez sería egoísta de su parte, pero no querían separase ni un minuto más, ni siquiera para partir a América para visitar a la señorita Pony si estuviera enferma. Al menos Terry ya no podía si quiera tenerla lejos de él un momento mucho menos miles de kilómetros de distancia con un océano de por medio.

Clin subió al árbol y comenzó a hacer su casita en uno de sus huecos. Terry rio al ver lo rápido que su hijo se adaptaba a su nueva vida después de los lujos en el Palacio.

Candy por fin llego hasta él, y se paró en seco. Tenía sus ojos llorosos de felicidad. Estaba tan emocionada que no podía pronunciar palabra, solo lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante que hacía palpitar más aprisa el corazón de Terry.

Se miraron sin decir palabra. Ellos no las necesitaban, sus ojos, los verdes esmeraldas de Candy y los azul zafiro de Terry eran el reflejo del amor qué se tenían mutuamente. Un amor creado para siempre. Un amor unido por un lazo indestructible. Seguían sin decirse nada solo se sonreían, ademas para que hablar si sus sonrisas y sus miradas lo decían todo incluyendo "Te amo"

Después de un breve momento de contemplarse. Candy Grandchester escuchaba como esa voz que tanto le gustaba pronunciaba su nombre.

-Candy…

Definitivamente nadie en el mundo tenía esa voz. Esa voz que cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre le provocaba que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora. Llena de emoción y sin esperar un minuto más, la pecosa se lanzó a los brazos del hombre (tal cual definió en su diario) " _Es el hombre que más he amado_. ¿Como podria dejar de amarlo con tal intensidad?

Ahí en la segunda Colina de Pony, Terry la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, el tan anhelado abrazo. Ese que significa " _No voy a dejarte ir_ "

Candy sintió ese amoroso abrazo y mirando a Terry con todo el amor de su corazón dijo las palabras más anheladas por su caballero inglés.

-¡ _Bienvenido Terry!_

El rebelde sintió como su corazón se alegró por esas dos sencillas palabras. Esas palabras que su rubia con pecas y ahora esposa le dijeron. Fue como si estuvieran ya viviendo en su casita de marido y mujer donde ella cada tarde lo esperaría para recibirlo después del trabajo. Definitivamente le agrado la idea.

Sin esperar más, se acercó a sus labios para darle el beso número 245 (el 228 se lo dieron el día de su boda y el resto en el jardín del palacio antes de despedirse). Pausadamente, lentamente el chico saboreaba los labios ya expertos en el arte de besar de su pecosa. Muy tranquilamente pero sin despegarse de esos delicados labios la tomo de la cintura, la recargo en el árbol y se acercó más a ella.

-Te extrañe – decia Terry entre beso y beso – te juro que… ninguna pecosa irlandesa te supera.

-Yo también…te extrañe…y - Candy apenas y podía pronunciar palabra pues su rebelde la interrumpía para seguir besándola una y otra vez -Terry… no me dejas hablar.

-¿En serio quieres que hablemos? ¿o que te siga besando? -dijo el chico formándosele una sonrisa muy pero muy traviesa y después volvió a besarla.

-No… me quiero portar bien…

-No nos estamos portando mal. Considerando que ya estamos casados.

-Sí, pero luego querrás más y… Anthony te podría dejar calvo – soltó una risilla la chica.

El pobre de Terry rodo los ojos y respiro hondo y profundo- Gracias por recordármelo, créeme, ya hiciste que se me fuera… el amor.

-No te enojes – decia la pecosa burlándose y viendo como su caballero resignado mejor se sentaba en el suelo.

-Está bien pecosa, no quiero que Anthony me deje calvo así que cumpliré mi juramento.

-Gracias Terry por eso te quiero tanto eres todo un caballero – dijo la chica que se sentó junto a él. Y recargo su cabeza sobre el regazo de su chico.

-Inglés, no se te olvide "Caballero inglés". Ademas papá se pone furioso si no lo recalco.

-Llegaras a ser como él ¿verdad?

-Si por él fuera sí, pero yo seré menos estricto con nuestros hijos. Aunque lo celoso eso sí creo que seré igual que él. ¿Sabes? Mamá me conto que a última hora papá quería envírame con ella a Nueva York.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, le carcome ver que mamá tenga tantos admiradores a veces hasta le molesta como la mira Archie. Así que tenía la esperanza que estando yo con ella en Nueva York los espantaría. Pero mamá dijo " _NO, Terry se quedará con Candy en el San Pablo y no quiero que me vigiles_ ". Y aquí estoy.

-Me alegra mucho que tu mamá reconozca cuanto nos queremos. Pero sobretodo que dulcificara el carácter de tu padre para que ya no sea tan duro contigo.

-Créeme que soy el primero que se alegró de que Eleonor le doblara las manos en cuestión de castigos. Porque debo reconocer que en otros aspectos es bastante bueno, mira que darme mi propia cuenta de banco sin límite de crédito. Lástima que ya me la quito ocmo castigo por itentar huir a América.

-Por lo visto a ti te fue pero, a mi Albert solo me castigo prohibindome comer postres, sobretodo los de chocolota.

-Vaya que Albert tiene su lado cruel – se burlo el rebelde – Pro no lo has cumplido, porque en el palacio recuerda que te comiste una muy grande rebanada de mi pastel de cumpleaños .

-Bueno que puedo decir? – dijo con una risilla la chica y mordiéndose la lengua – Ademas no soy la única, ya vez Stear sigue haciendo sus inventos de forma clandestina y Arhcie le paga a la señora del aseo para que le lave su ropa.

-Si me comento, de hecho me pidió que le consiguiera alguien que se lo haga por menso cantidad.

-Y peudes?

-Claro, solo que yo me llevare el 5% de lo que pague.

-¡Terry!

-Pecosa te recuerdo que papá me cancelo mi cuenta, de algo tengo que sobrevivir. Ademas papá no creas que le desagrado cuando se enteró de lo que hago, -dijo con felicidad el chico pero después continuó con tono de fastidio - El problema fue mamá _"Terry, puedes ser líder pero de forma más ética_ ", mamá tenía que ser.

-Pues tiene razón.

-Ash tu también pecosa.

-No me gusta que te metas en problemaa.

-Como sea, por cierto, hablando de Eleonor, pienso contarle de nuestro matrimonio. Espero no te moleste, pero no quiero tener más secretos con ella.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta, ella es tu mamá. Además debo confesarte que yo ya se lo dije a Albert justo cuando vino a dejarme y prometió no decir nada.

-Albert está bien, es nuestro amigo y tu "papi"- dijo con tono burlón "tu papi" haciendo que la pecosa soltara una risilla.

-No le digas a así, se enoja cuando le llamo papi. Y no le diga príncipe porque es peor, dice que le da escalofríos.

-¿Principe? -preguntaba extrañado el rebelde.

-Nunca te lo había dicho, pero cuando tenía seis años y Albert 17, nos conocimos en la colina de Pony. Ese día llevaba el kilt escoces y tocaba la gaita. Yo estaba llorando mucho por una carta que me envió Annie. El al verme se acercó y me dijo unas palabras muy lindas que aun las recuerdo y fueron mi motor durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-" _Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras_ ". Después de eso ya no lo volví a ver. Desde entonces yo lo llamaba mi príncipe de la colina, deseaba tanto volver a ver a mi príncipe. Pero en febrero del año pasado conocí a Anthony, era idéntico a Albert cuando esté tenía 17. Llegue a pensar que eran la misma persona pero eso era imposible. ¿Puedes creer que ni siquiera reconocí a Albert cuando lo vi en el Mauretania ya sin barba y sin sus gafas? Fue en año nuevo que me dijo que él fue ese chico que me encontró en la colina. Entonces me di cuenta que al final quien realmente se portó como mi verdadero príncipe fue Anthony y Albert es solo mi querido hermano. Pero me gusta decirle tío abuelo, es mi pequeña venganza por guardarme su secreto.

-Hum. Pues que bien -dijo el rebelde con tono serio y sin dignarse a mirarla.

-Terry no seas celoso, sabes que te amo.

-Eso no quita que te gustara Albert cuando eras niña y Anthony ni se diga.

-No seas tonto. Albert solo me pareció lindo y Anthony me gustaba por ser Anthony no por su parecido con Albert. Ya deja de hacer eso. Mírame -decia la chica tomando el rostro de Terry para que la volteara a ver.

-Pues yo no seré príncipe pero yo Sí tengo sangre azul pecosa (2*)- dijo Terry mirándola fijamente y con tono arrogante después volvió a mirar al horizonte.

-Presumido y celoso.

-Honestamente me da igual. Tengo casi un mes de no verte y créeme que no quiero hablar de Anthony.

-Enojón – dijo la chica con una mueca pero veía como su caballero mantenía su mirada perdida así que decidió cambiar el tema - Terry, ahora que lo recuerdo nunca me has hablado de tu bosque genealógico, en el Mauretania apenas y me confesaste que tu tía abuela era la reina madre.

-Porque como te dije aquella vez, no me interesa.

-Pero yo quiero conocer más de ti.

-Pues no hay mucho, que contar. Solo que la Reina Victoria (1*) ósea mi bisabuela por parte de mi padre, tenía la peculiaridad de casar a toda la familia inglesa con diferentes nobles del resto de los reinos de Europa. A mi abuelo le toco casarse con mi abuela Catalina de Dinamarca prima hermana de Alejandrina quien hoy es reina madre de Inglaterra. Así que gracias a esas uniones matrimoniales, ahora tengo parientes en Rusia, Alemania, Bélgica, Holanda, Dinamarca, Suecia, Noruega, Prusia y no lo dudo uno de mis parientes dejo su semilla en la India.

-Que interesante.

-Solo en lo histórico. Pero somos como cualquier familia. Sabemos que existimos pero pocas veces nos frecuentamos. En cambio tu familia Candy en el Hogar de Pony podria jurar que es mas unida y no están con tonterías de conflictos. En cambio los míos. Por ejemplo se supone que el Rey es primo del Kaiser y el Zar, pero ni su unión consanguínea parece poder evitar sus conflictos políticos. Así que mi bisabuela Vicky debe estar muy molesta porque su sueño de una Europa unida se está yendo al carajo.

-Qué triste.

-Pero no hablemos de mi familia real, mejor cuéntame ¿cómo pasaste este mes sin mí?

-Extrañándote, pero también estudié mucho, reconstruí el invernadero con la ayuda de Annie y Paty. Archie y Stear también me ayudaron antes de irse contigo a Dublín. Y bueno esa es la parte linda. La mala es que Eliza me molesta mucho por mi anillo, y ni hablar de las flores que me enviaste todo el mes de enero. Está obsesionada por saber quién es mi admirador. Y por supuesto no deja de decir que soy adoptada así que todas me hacen el feo, excepto Annie, Paty y Antonella.

-Es cierto, te vi platicando con ella. ¿Qué tal mi ex prometida?

-¡Oye! – exclamo Candy dándole un pellizco.

-Auch pecosa nunca se te quitara es maña de pellizcarme.

-No si te lo mereces -exclamo enojada la chica.

-Ya no te enojes, tu empezaste con Anthony, … espera ¿te das cuenta?

-¿Qué?

-Tu primer novio se llama Anthony y mi primera prometida, impuesta por mi tía abuela, se llama Antonella – soltó a reír el chico.

-Es cierto tienen el mismo nombre, claro uno en niño y el otro en niña francesa.

-Vaya los Tonys nos persiguen. Pero bueno ya dime ¿cómo te llevas con ella?

-Honestamente cuando la vi llegar sentí miedo, pero no por ti, sino porque me imaginé que sería otra Eliza, pero fue todo lo contario somos muy buenas amigas y nunca estuvo interesada en ti.

-Qué raro que una chica no se fije en mis encantos – se burló el chico a lo que Candy amenazo.

-Ándale, sigue con tus cosas Terry.

Terry comenzó a reír viendo la cara de enojona que puso su rubia -Ya no te enojes solo bromeo. Además ya sé que no soy de su interés. Ella siempre ha estado interesada en Erik

-¿Ya lo sabias?

-Sí, de niños siempre me preguntaba por él. Pero a Erik no le gustaba porque era muy gordita y usaba gafas de botella y ni hablar de su extrema sonrojes. Como es muy blanca es fácil darse cuenta cuando esta apenada. Pero en cambio ahora…

-¿Ahora qué? -volvió a cuestionar con reclamo la pecosa. Algo que a Terry le divertía y tratando de ocultar su sonrisa burlona contestó.

-Digo que ahora él … insisto Erik quedo muy impactado porque se ve que la adolescencia la ha desarrollado muy bien.

-¿No me digas? ¿y tú qué opinas sobre su desarrollo? -preguntaba la chica con tono amenazante y mirando muy fijamente a su chico.

Terry no aguantaba la risa pero se contuvo y evito mirarla – La naturaleza ha hecho un muy buen trabajo.

Candy volvió a darle un pellizco haciendo que Terry soltara a reír por la cara de pocos amigos de su dulce rubia - Que agresiva eres pecosa, tu preguntaste y yo solo estoy siendo objetivo jamás dije que me gustara. Ademas te aseguro que tú eres más linda.

-Pues no me importa si soy o no más linda, - decia la chica con tono molesto y cruzándose de brazos. Ahora era ella quien no se dignaba a mirar a su novio-esposo.

-A mí me gustas más tú – dijo el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla pero siguió bromeando - Ya tendrás 18 y apuesto que para entonces la naturaleza te dará lo que te corresponde.

-¡Bruto! -grito la chica haciendo que Terry volviera a carcajearse – Ya deja de burlarte no es gracioso.

-Ya no te enojes, recuerda lo que dijo Albert, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando te... enojas.

-Cuando lloro, es cuando lloro.

-Ah pues eso. En fin, Tu eres la más linda del colegio.

-Pues déjame decirte que igual que tu opinan todos tus compañeritos de clase. -presumió la chica en venganza haciendo que la sonrisa de Terry se esfumara.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Ya tus primos y Erik me contaron todo en Dublín. Pero te aseguro que ya me encargué de hacerles saber a tus admiradores que tú eres mía y que ni siquiera te pueden voltear a ver.

-¿Qué les hiciste? -pregunto asombrada la rubia.

-Nada pecosa solo les leí la cartilla. Es todo.

-Hum, peleonero.

-Solo defiendo lo que es mío. Y tú eres mía Candice White Grandchester. Y definitivamente el Grandchester luce mejor en ti.

-Que bonito se escucha -dijo emocionada la chica al parecer se le bajo el coraje al escuchar su nuevo apellido - Pero por ahora para todos sigo siendo Andley.

-Ya sé, ni modo – dio un gran suspiro de resignación el chico - Todo sea porque el capitán Brower no tenga problemas con mi papá. Si papá se entera que nos casó a escondidas no se de lo que sea capaz. El odia que no se sigan sus órdenes. ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Porque creo que la reacción de tu padre no será nada con la reacción de las del clan. Querrán matarnos por no haberlas invitado a la boda – Candy contestó sonriente. Después se puso a contemplar su anillo de compromiso. Un zafiro en forma de corazón rodeado de diminutos diamantes. El mismo que le dio su rebelde en año nuevo.

Terry observaba como su novia-esposa contemplaba su anillo. El reflejo que daba el zafiro sobre las pecas de su rubia le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa. El chico sin advertir le tomo la mano y la besó justo en el dedo anular - Te prometo que en cuanto tenga dinero compraré nuestras argollas.

-Gracias Terry, pero este es suficiente, me gusta mucho. Azul como tus ojos. A veces no me lo pongo y prefiero guardarlo en mi habitación porque Eliza me molesta mucho incluso ya ha intentado quitármelo.

-Vaya que está loca, pero ¿creerás que no la conozco? Sí he odio de ella porque alguna vez la mencionaste o Archie, pero no sabría quién es. Hay demasiadas niñas en este colegio.

-Es hermana de Neal Legan.

-Ese imbécil si lo conozco, y mis puños también. Un día intento robarme mis tareas y no tuve más remedio que darle un golpe.

-Pues creo que vas a querer darle más de uno – dijo la pecosa poniéndose de pie al igual que Terry.

-¿Por qué? ¿te hizo algo?

-No, pero escuche que se apodero de la fraternidad junto con otros chicos y asegura que no piensa dejar que tú y Erik la recuperen.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso es lo que se dice en los pasillos.

\- Voy a matar a ese imbécil.

-Yo sugiero que no te metas en problemas Terry, no quiero que el Duque te castigue otra vez y te mande a otro colegio.

-Oh no pecosa, créeme que en este caso el Duque estaría de mi parte.

-¿Cómo?

-Candy, estamos en un internado que es igual que una cárcel. La diferencia es que es una cárcel para niños mimados y ricos, por ende es peor. Así que aquí ser popular no es cuestión de supervivencia sino de honor. En pocas palabras estamos en guerra. Y nadie absolutamente nadie le gana a un Grandchester.

-Pero… ¿no te parece exagerado?

-No pecosa, el honor es el honor y mi padre de enterarse que perdí el liderazgo del San Pablo será una vergüenza para él.

-Terry exageras.

-Pecosa lo que pasa es que no me comprendes porque a ti te adoptó una familia de solo 3 generaciones, en cambio yo tengo un bosque genealógico en dondé nuestra historia señala que los Grandchester jamás hemos perdido y yo no seré el primero, ni siquiera en el colegio -explico arrogante el caballero inglés.

-Ok señorito Grandchester, ¿ y qué piensa hacer?

-No matare a Neal te lo prometo, solo lo hare sufrir como a cualquier revolucionario.

-¡Terry! no se te olvide que tu bisabuelo fue amigo de Victor Hugo.

-Perdón tienes razón, pero también mi otro bisabuelo peleo contra los colonos, ¿qué quieres? Hay un coctel de ideales políticos en mis genes.

-Usa tu liderazgo para el bien -exigió Candy.

-Está bien pecosa te lo prometo. Tendré una monarquía que ayudará a los débiles y castigará a los malos.

-Eso me gusta más -aplaudió la chica.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, debo planear mi guerra contra los usurpadores.

-Lo dicho ya lo traes en los genes.

-Te prometo que trataré de verte en la noche… bueno no creo, estaré ocupado planeando como hacer sufrir a Neal… ya sé te veo mañana saliendo de misa.

-Ok. Hasta mañana.

-Gracias hasta mañana - dijo el rebelde para después darle un fugaz beso en los labios y marcharse rápidamente no sin antes claro despedirse también de su hijo– Hasta luego Clin.

La pecosa resignada subió hasta el hueco del árbol donde estaba la nueva casita de su coati mientras Terry corria de regreso al edificio de caballeros.

\- Clin veo que ya hiciste tu casita. Me alegra que te adaptes a tu nueva vida. ¿no te sientes raro después de haber dormido en cojines de pluma de ganso y bajo el techo del palacio de Grandchester"

Clin solo negaba con su cabecita y tomaba unas hojitas para dárselas a Candy – Ya veo te gustan más tus plantas. Pero no podrás negar que extrañaras las nueces del Duque – se rio Candy moderadamente a lo que Clin hizo un gemido de tristeza – Lo sabía. Pero no te preocupes, te traerá todos los días. Y le pediré a Terry que también te traiga nueces.

Clin empezó a mover su cola por la emoción de que comería sus deliciosas nueces.

-Solo espero que no se te haya pegado lo engreído de los Grandchester, ya oíste a Terry ya lo trae en los genes. Mi arrogante caballero inglés, pero con un corazón enorme y noble. Lo amo tanto. Supongo que su actitud orgullosa es parte del paquete y no niego que me gusta que quiera ser el mejor en todo. Solo espero que no se meta en problemas. Aunque me tranquiliza que diga que el Duque no lo castigara si mantiene el reinado en el San Pablo. Depues de todo es cierto, no por nada Terry tiene fama de intocable en este colegio y según escuche su papá es el mayor benefactor así que supongo que es normal que lo dejen hacer rebeldías o al menos no lo castiguen como harían con otros.

Clin altivo solo asentía con la cabeza, sin duda los dos meses en Grandchester si afloraron su lado mimado.

-Voy a extrañar tu chalequito rojo con el escudo de Grandchester. Ya sé, le diré a Annie que me ayude a hacerte uno igual. Así, si te descubren sabrán que eres de Terry y no podrán hacerte daño. Bueno Clin debo irme, ya está por anochecer y ni siquiera he hecho mi tarea. Debo sacar mejores notas para que Albert me deje salir el próximo quinto domingo. Ojalá que Erik y Terry no hagan una tontería con Neal y los castiguen otra vez. En fin nos vemos mañana.

Candy le dio un beso en la cabecita a su coati y volvió corriendo hacia su dormitorio. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con sus amigas sobre la llegada de su adorado Terry. Tendrían mucho de qué hablar en la cena, pues seguramente Archie, Stear y Erik debieron también haber regresado de Dublín junto con Terry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parlamento inglés.

Los miembros del parlamento salían después de una larga y exhaustiva asamblea en la que se determinaba la situación de algunas sufragistas y su pliego petitorio. En dicha asamblea por supuesto estuvo el Duque de Grandchester y el padrino de Terry, Lord Arthur Hamilton.

-¿Creo que seguir negándoles el voto es una verdadera tontería? -mencionaba Lord Hamilton mientras caminaba por el pasillo de salida del edificio del parlamento a lado de su amigo Richard.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco podemos permitir que lo pidan de forma violenta. Hay que ayudarlas pero ponerles un alto o su buena voluntad la harán ver como una rebeldía – replicó el padre de Terry.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. Y hablando de mujeres independientes ¿Cómo esta Eleonor?

-Ayer hable con ella por teléfono. Esta feliz de volver al escenario, los ensayos para la gira la mantienen con la mente ocupada ya que obviamente extraña mucho a Terry y también a Elizabeth y Nicholas.

-Salúdamela cuando hables de nuevo con ella.

-Lo haré. Pero será en dos semanas.

-¿Y eso? hablas con ella casi a diario – preguntaba extrañado Lord Hamilton.

-Porque a penas David va en camino y no quiero delatarme -respondió el Duque como niño descubierto.

-No puedo creer que lo hicieras.

-Es solo por su seguridad no la estoy expiando solo mantengo a sus admiradores alejados de ella. Entonces cuando David me avise que ya llego a Nueva York, volveré a hablar con Eleonor y le daré la noticia de que él la cuidara.

-Claro y ella lo tomara muy tranquilamente.

-Por supuesto, porque pienso decirle que fue idea de Terry. Sí, Terry prefiere que su guardaespaldas en lugar de cuidarlo a él mejor que cuide a su madre. Para cuando se dé cuenta que mentí ya sabré como contentarla. Pero no hablemos de eso, porque de verdad me pone más nervioso la reacción de Eleonor que la de todas las sufragistas del mundo. Mejor dime ¿cómo esta Gabrielle?

-Gabrielle está bien, Madeleine me está ayudando a cuidarla. ¿te dije que la Duqesa de Baviera ya rompió lazos con el resto de los Baviera?

-Era de imaginarse, la guerra no conviene a nadie. Ojalá no lleguemos a eso y ella no pierda sus propiedades ni su título en el imperio aleman.

-Ojalá. Y bueno por otro lado mis suegros llegaran el próximo mes para quedarse hasta el parto de Gabrielle. Aprovecharan su estancia en Londres para reunirse con Albert para que les pida oficialmente la mano de Michelle. Posiblemente será en la cena de bienvenida. Por supuesto estás invitado.

-Gracias, ahí estaré con gusto. Hace mucho que no hablo con mi consuegro Andley y me gustaría ponernos al día.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Residencia del productor de Teatro Charles Macklahan.

-¿Y bien Charles? ¿Qué te parece? -preguntaba una joven diseñadora de interiores mostrándole al hombre una habitación recién amueblada y decorada con los más exquisitos detalles del renacimiento. Los colores blanco y dorado predominaban.

-Es preciosa digna de mi princesa – aprobó el hombre que no dejaba de admirar dicha habitación - Pareciera que te inspiraste en la habitación de Julieta.

-Me leíste la mente porque así es. No por nada trabaje en la ópera de Roma.

-Gracias Marcela te debo una.

-Para esos estamos las amigas, ademas te lo debo por darle trabajo a mi marido en tu próxima obra como iluminador.

-El es bueno, no tendría porque no contratarlo.

-De cualquier forma gracias. Y ahora dime ¿cuándo llegará la princesa de la casa?

-Me temo que solo usara esta habitación un par de veces. Su tutor la tiene internada en el Real colegio San Pablo. Solo por consideración hacia mí la traerá a pasar el próximo domingo aquí conmigo.

-Debes estar nervoso.

-Solo de pensarlo me tiemblan las manos. Pues no solo hablaré con ella sino también con Erik. Así que a él lo traeré desde el viernes para preparar el terreno con él y el domingo Albert llegará con Candy.

-Ya verás que todo estará bien. Tú mismo dijiste que Candy es una niña muy dulce y es el vivo retrato de su madre. Estoy segura que no te reprochará nada. En cuanto a Erik, es cierto que tiene su temperamento, pero al final lo entenderá.

-Espero que sí. Nos sabes cuánto deseo abrazar a mi hija y decirle cuanto la quiero. Pero sobre todo que su hermano la acepte y ambos me perdonen- dijo el hombre mientras contemplaba el retrato de Marissa su gran amor y quien era nada menos que la madre de Candy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habitación de Candy en el Real Colegio San Pablo 8:30 pm

Las chicas se reunieron de forma secreta en la habitación de la pecosa para hablar de su reencuentro con sus novios.

-No podía creer que fueran ellos, pensé que mi vista me engañaba – decia Paty que al igual que el resto ya estaba vestida con su pijama y sentada sobre el suelo viviendo un poco de té que trajeron de forma clandestina desde la cocina.

-Yo también sentía que me temblaban las piernas. ¿Saben? Archie me abrazo muy fuerte sentí que lo hacía con mucho amor, de hecho no me soltó hasta que Stear se lo pidió – confeso la tímida poniéndose roja de la pena.

-Eso es cierto – confirmo Paty.

-Me alegro mucho Annie. Ahora ya deja de tener miedo. Que Archie sea el más deseado por las chicas del colegio a él no le importará ni mucho menos te cambiará por otra – dijo Candy para después dar un sorbo a su té.

-Espero que si Candy.

-Ya verás que si Annie.

-Ahora dinos Candy ¿cómo fue tu reencuentro con Terry? – preguntaba Antonella.

-Fue lindo y debo confesar… que nos besamos. De hecho ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces pero me apenaba confesárselos.

-¡Oh por Dios! - exclamaron asombradas Paty y Antonella a diferencia de Annie.

-Yo ya lo sabía. Los vi besarse una vez en el Mauretania. Lo siento Candy fue inevitable no verlos. Me pareció tan romántico, como una novela donde el príncipe atrae a su princesa para robarle un beso.

-¡Que hermoso como Romeo y Julieta! – exclamó Antonella.

-Dinos Candy, ¿se sienten mariposas en el estómago? – cuestiono Paty.

-¡Muchísimas! A veces hasta me da miedo.

-Me muero por que Erik algún día me dé un beso lleno de amor, pero apenas y hablamos ahora que lo vi en el pasillo.

-Es el comienzo Antonella, ya verás que pronto te pedirá que sean novios – animaba Paty a lo que Annie y Candy la apoyaban asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No sé, empiezo a pensar que solo me saludo porque ya no soy gordita ni mucho menos uso mis lentes de botella. Pero sobretodo por esto – dijo al final señalando su busto que ya se acentuaba.

-No te preocupes, yo hablare con Terry y tratare de averiguar cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Erik.

-Gracias Candy. Pero dudo que Terry quiera decirte algo. Erik es su mejor amigo y ya sabes, lo que se dicen jamás lo cuentan a los demás.

-Pues conmigo no podrá guardarme ni los secretos de sus amigos.

-Pero Candy eso es presuntuoso – comentó Annie -Terry se sentirá invadido.

-Annie tiene razón Candy, no lo presiones mucho – apoyo Antonella.

-No pienso presionarlo solo tratare de sacarle información.

-Por mí no te preocupes Candy, ya encontramos otra forma de conocer las intenciones de Erik -insistía Antonella.

-Está bien como ustedes digan. Ahora díganme, ¿creen que los chicos castiguen a Neal esta noche?

-Archie y Stear comentaron algo de una "fiesta de sabanas" -contesto Annie.

-Erik también me menciono algo.

-¿Y eso que es? -pregunto intrigada Candy.

-Es cuando amordazan a un chico y lo envuelven en una sábana para después encerrarlo en el closet.

-¿No es peligroso?

-No Candy, Erik dice que no. Aunque en una novela leía que los dejan encerrados hasta por días.

-¿Por qué Terry haría eso? Es muy riesgoso.

-No lo sé Candy, pero ojalá no se metan en problemas que haga que el Duque los castigue otra vez enviándolos a Dublín.

-Ojalá que no Annie.

-Terry tiene fama de ser muy… rudo en sus castigos, pero tal vez contigo aquí Candy lo haga menos agresivo y ya no se meta en problemas – menciono Paty.

-Yo también lo espero. Mañana saliendo de misa hablare muy seriamente con él. Me gusta que quiera ser el mejor pero no sabía que fuera tan brusco.

-Hace un año que llegue al colegio y siempre he escuchado que es el más temido. Erik es su mano derecha y ambos son intocables. Honestamente cuando la abuela me dijo que Terry era un buen chico no lo podía creer ya que al menos aquí la fama que tiene es la de un rebelde – dijo Paty.

-Lo sé, me sorprendieron las historias que se cuentan de él. Terry una vez me dijo en el Mauretania que no creyera todas, pero ahora que me dicen lo de la fiesta de sabanas, empiezo a creer que si es un rebelde con esas formas tan agresiva para arreglar las cosas.

-No es un chico malo, solo quiere mantener el orden – intervino tímidamente Annie – A mí me ayudó mucho cuando llore en el Mauretania por Archie, y no olvides cuando me ayudo a regresar a mi camarote.

-Sí, los sé. Es mi arrogante y noble cabalero inglés. Pero no quiero que se meta en problemas ni mucho menos que sea agresivo. Empiezo a creer que sus genes le están aflorando. Definitivamente mañana hablaré con él muy seriamente – confeso preocupada la pecosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11:55 a. m. Habitación de Terry en el San Pablo.

Y mientras Candy y sus amigas ya habían tenido su conversación de chicas, Terry hizo lo mismo con su mejor amigo Erik y sus primos políticos los Cornwell en su habitación.

Y es que no tenían ni un par de horas de haber regresado de Dublín cuando ya se habían enterado que Neal Leagan se había autonombrado el nuevo jefe de la fraternidad clandestina del Real Colegio San Pablo.

Neal escuchó que Terry, los Cornwell y Erik volverían al colegio hasta abril, por lo que aprovecho esta ausencia para hacer de las suyas, pero con lo que no contaba es que el Duque les redujo el castigo permitiendo que su retoño y acompañantes volvieran al colegio antes de lo previsto. Ahora todos los chicos estaban esperando saber cuál sería la reacción de Terry ante este atrevimiento.

Durante la cena los chicos no quitaban su mirada sobre Neal y el rebelde del San Pablo, esperando el momento en que llegara el reclamo. Pero para sorpresa de todos, el hijo del Duque de Grandchester no dijo absolutamente nada ni tampoco Erik. Es más, ninguno de los dos miraron al chico Leagan.

Algunos creyeron que Terry aun no sabia nada pues estaba demasiado tranquilo. Incluso no le importo no cenar en su mesa favorita, una mesa pequeña para 4 personas ubicada junto a la ventana que da vista a la calle.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio cuando Terry entro al comedor junto con Erik. Caminaba con la cabeza altiva y sin dignarse a mirar a sus compañeros. Miró que su mesa ya estaba ocupada por lo que busco otra. En ese momento Zach les hizo la seña de que se sentaran junto a él y sin oponerse Terry acepto.

La cena fue muy tranquila, pero para quienes lo conocían sabían que tanta tranquilidad solo podía significar una cosa. Terry estaba preparando su venganza. Pero Neal era tan tonto y llevaba poco tiempo en el colegio por lo que no creía todas las historias que se decían del heredero de los Grandchester. Incluyendo que esté odiaba que tomaran sus cosas. Incluso él que sufrió un golpe cuando intentó robar sus tareas ya debía estar advertido pero era más su soberbia que realmente creía que podía usurpar el lugar de Terry sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Neal estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer lo que quisiera, incluso culpar malamente a una chica inocente de robar joyas, sin recibir un castigo. Así que no es de sorprenderse que ahora usurpara el lugar de Terry creyendo que esté no le haría nada.

Pero Terry ya lo dijo " _Nadie, absolutamente nadie le gana a un Grandchester"_ La infinidad de historias que su padre le llego a contar sobre la participación de algunos miembros de la familia en diversas guerras civiles, políticas y hasta en conquistas, le enseñaron que jamás debe mostrar sus cartas, por lo tanto esa fue la razón por la cual no dijo absolutamente nada durante la cena.

Ahora estaba en su habitación junto a quienes ya se consideraban sus amigos más cercanos. Empezando por Erik quien es su mejor amigo desde los 6 años. Tan amigos que cuando a Terry lo internaron en el San Pablo, Erik pidió que lo internaran también para estar juntos.

Los siguientes eran Stear y Archie Cornwell. Increíblemente ese par de hermanos que llegaron en Noviembre ahora eran de gran confianza para el rebelde. Si bien era cierto que a su llegada Terry no tardó en mostrar su desagrado contra el elegante (desagrado que fue mutuo) la verdad es que después de todo lo que vivieron juntos durante su intento de escape a América y su estancia en Dublín obviamente se habían vuelto amigos. Aunque claro entre el rebelde y el elegante aun existían las discusiones hasta por la cosa más tonta.

Así que obviamente, después de la cena se reunieron en secreto en la habitación de Terry para decidir qué hacer con el chico Leagan. Fue difícil llegar a un acuerdo para decidir como castigarían a Neal Leagan, ya que Terry y Archie cada 5 minutos estaban en desacuerdo. Pero afortunadamente Stear al ser el mayor se encargó de callarlos y llegar a un acuerdo, el cual fue que a media noche habría una fiesta de sabanas, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

La habitación de Terry era la mejor en el edificio de caballeros. Contaba con tres cuartos, uno que fungía como su recamara, otro como su pequeña biblioteca y otro como su sala para recibir a sus visitas. Por supuesto contaba con un vestidor y baño con tina.

Terry y Candy eran los únicos que tenían este privilegio por tener la mejor habitación de cada edificio. El resto de los alumnos debían compartir las regaderas y baños comunes.

El rebelde se encontraba recostado en su sofá love seat mirando hacia arriba y jugando con su reloj de bolsillo que le regalo su madre en su pasado cumpleaños número 16. Jugaba con la cadena haciéndola balancearse de un lado a otro. De vez en cuando hacía que el reflejo de luz cayera en los ojos de Erik quien estaba frente a él leyendo una novela de la revolución francesa. Para ser exactos el capítulo de la toma de la Bastilla. Nada mejor que eso para inspirarse y estar listos para su golpe de Estado y recuperar su poderío en el prestigiado colegio.

En el suelo estaba sentado Stear, revisando punto por punto el plan estratégico que durante el resto de la tarde, y minutos atrás ya habían determinado.

Y por supuesto Archie ¿adivinen donde estaba? Sí, en el vestidor de Terry. Aunque ambos usaban el mismo uniforme, no se comparaban las camisas de seda que le compro la Tia Elroy con las que Terry tenía. Así que como buen primo político lo dejo que tomara las que quisiera.

Ahí estaba Archie probándose una a una cual se quedaría. Una vez que termino ahora se ponía mas guapo para estar listo en cuanto dieran las doce en punto. Ante todo la elegancia sobresale en él hasta para una revuelta.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los chicos decia absolutamente nada pues no querían que las hermanas escucharan sus murmullos. Apenas la lampara de mesa que Erik usaba para seguir leyendo y la de Stear se notaba tras la ventana. Nadie debía saber, mucho menos las hermanas que los 4 chicos estaban en la habitación de Terry listos para actuar.

El rebelde caballero inglés, súbitamente dejo de jugar con la cadena de su reloj. Lo tomo con una mano y se puso de pie para mirar el reloj que estaba en la pared frente a él. Solo faltaban 10 segundos para la media noche.

En medio del silencio se escuchaba como el segundero marcaba cada segundo hasta llegar a las doce en punto y entonces se comenzaron a escuchar las campanadas de la Torre de la parroquia del colegió anunciando la medianoche.

Dichas campanadas fueron para los genes de Terry como la trompeta anunciando el inicio de la batalla. El chico sonrió y volteo a mirar a Stear y Erik que ya se habían puesto de pie esperando escuchar la orden. Archie al escuchar las campanadas llegó a la sala entusiasmado. Miró primero a Stear, después a Erik que estaban de pie frente al rebelde.

El caballero inglés escucho tras él los pasos de Archie y volteo a mirarlo formándosele una sonrisa casi maquiavélica misma que se le formo también a sus acompañantes, quienes esperaban las palabras mágicas. Terry aun sonriente y cruzándose de brazos dijo con voz decidida y confiada.

-Llego la hora.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) La Reina Victoria de Inglaterra es conocida también como la abuela de Europa, ya que se encargó de casar a sus descendientes directos con miembros de familias reales del resto de Europa. La razón principal por la cual lo hizo fue porque deseaba mantener la paz en Europa.**

 **(2*) Quienes ya han leído mis notas en la historia anterior saben que suelo recalcar la sangre azul que lleva Terryto en sus venas. Y tomando en cuenta que es hijo Sí reconocido del Duque de Grandchester (por algo lleva su apellido) y su ducado que según afirma Mizuki lleva muchas generaciones obviamente Terryto debe tener un cercano parentesco con las familias reales de toda Europa ya que recordemos que el rango de Duque es el más importante después de Principe y solo se da a los miembros de la familia real. El más reciente el Ducado de Sussex que tenía más de cien años sin utilizarse pero la Reina Isabel II recupero dicho titulo para dárselo a su nieto el Principe Harry. Así que como ven no cualquier mortal puede ostentar tal título. En fin ya sé que es ficción pero como sea Mizuki le dio a Terry la sangre azul de un verdadero príncipe.**

Aquí tienen la prometida continuación que tanto me pidieron de: Quiero estar junto a ti El Naufragio del Mauretania". Para quienes no han leído dicha historia les recomiendo hacerlo para que puedan comprender algunos detalles de esta secuela, como el hecho de que los Cornwell y los rebeldes intentaron huir a América y ¿a que se debe su castigo en Dublín?

Debo confesarles que esta historia se desarrollara en el prestigiado Real Colegio San Pablo. Siempre desee ver más de la pandilla, honestamente la historia original considero que nos dio muy poco así que he decidió hacer mi versión. Una versión que contará todas las locuras que Terry (con ayuda de los Cornwell y Erik un personaje de mi autoría) hará para mantener el título de dueño y señor de dicho colegio aunque su principal obstáculo serán los regaños de su adorada pecosa.

Quienes ya me conocen saben que no me gustan los dramas y menos donde Terry sufre, así que como la historia anterior esta también tendrá humor y romance. Un poquito de drama tal vez, pero no mucho, no me gusta que Terry sufra.

Me despido deseándoles un muy bonito año 2019 que esté lleno de bendiciones para todos. Un abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2 La toma del San Pablo

Capítulo 2 La toma del San Pablo.

Eran las doce de la noche del día 24 de febrero de 1913. Terry Grandchester caminaba cautelosamente por el pasillo de la tercera planta del edificio de caballeros de Real Colegio San Pablo. Tras él venían Erik y los Cornwell.

Estaba oscuro y solo se alumbraban con la luz que se filtraba por los enormes ventanales. Caminaban tratando de no hacer ruido, bajaron las escaleras hasta el siguiente nivel. A punto de dar vuelta en la esquina Terry se cercioro si el pasillo del segundo piso estaba despejado, levanto la mano haciendo la seña a sus compañeros de que era seguro continuar.

Los chicos obedecieron y fue en ese momento que se separaron. Terry siguió derecho por el pasillo junto con Archie y Erik mientras Stear siguió escaleras abajo rumbo al comedor.

El caballero ingles se acercó a una puerta, una vez ahí, volvió a mirar a sus lados para cerciorarse que nadie vinera, una vez que se sintió seguro dio 3 fuertes golpes en dicha puerta. De inmediato Zach abrio y lo primero que escuchó fue la orden de Terry: "Vamos, ya es hora"

Erik y Archie hicieron lo mismo en las habitaciones de un par de chicos más. Una vez que ya estaban todos los seleccionados, Terry volvió a dirigirlos pero ahora hacia el primer piso rumbo a la habitación de Bastián.

Terry se lo hizo socio ya que estaba en la primera habitación a tres metros antes de la entrada principal, por tanto era más fácil llegar ahí que subir tres pisos hasta su habitación. Así que todo chico que quisiera escapar del colegio para salir una noche a y después regresar en la madrugada. La habitación de Bastián era perfecta para no tener que esquivar a la custodia que vigilaba todo el edificio y correr el riesgo de que lo atraparan. Así que Terry se encargaba de negociar con el fugitivo nocturno las noches que deseara dormir ahí. Con ello Bastián tenía su paga y por su puesto Terry se llevaba una buena comisión.

En fin, cuando llegaron al primer piso corrieron como alma en pena hacia la habitación de Bastián que ya tenía la puerta entreabierta y donde ya los esperaban también Julius y August.

Terry entro con todos sus acompañantes que ya sumaban 12. Julius se dio cuenta que era hora y salió con su hermano August en busca de la hermana Mónica, quien custodiaba el edificio. La hermana Gray le dio dicha tarea, ya que era muy alta y robusta además de tener el carácter mucho más recio que las demás. Así que ella era perfecta para mantener el orden en los chicos. Pero tenia una debilidad, sus sobrinos los hermanos Julius y August Gregoriano, descendientes de los nobles de la extinguida realeza italiana.

Aunque la ex condesa de Florencia hoy convertida en monja (pues prefiero dejar su vida lujosa para dedicarse al servicio de Dios) trataba de ser objetiva no podía evitar ser dócil y cuidadosa con sus pequeños sobrinitos, así que cuando algo les pasaba, de inmediato acudía a su rescate. Sí, adivinaron, por eso eran amigos de Terry, no solo porque ya se conocían desde la infancia por su cuna noble ya que más de alguna vez coincidieron en las fiestas de sus padres, sino porque también tenían un trato. Los hermanos Gregoriano no dejarían que su tía tocara a Terry en caso de que ella lo descubriera en algo indebido, y el hijo del Duque no dejaría que la Hermana Gray tocara a los Gregoriano si eran descubiertos robando las preguntas de los exámenes. Pues solían robar las llaves de su tía para entrar al salon de maestros.

Si alguien se preguntaba porque desde hace 4 años la mayoría de los alumnos del Real colegio San Pablo habían subido sus calificaciones en los exámenes bimestrales pese a que en clase no daban una, pues aquí tienen la respuesta. Terry y los Gregoriano eran los responsables.

Julius y August corrieron por el pasillo en busca de la hermana ósea su tía, que para su suerte esa noche haría custodia nocturna. Al encontrarla Julius el mayor de los Gregoriano fingió sentirse mal y suplicaba ayuda mientras August se escondía en un rincón. La hermana que llevaba una lampara de aceite para alumbrarse corrio en auxilio del chico

-Julius ¿qué te pasa?

-Oh tía, perdón, hermana, se me olvida que debo llamarla hermana.

-No importa corazón dime ¿qué pasa? – preguntaba preocupada la monja.

-Me siento muy mal, creo que cene demasiado, no soporto el dolor en mi estómago, por favor tiita querida, llévame a la enfermería.

-Por supuesto, vamos rápido.

-Gracias, tiita, eres una santa.

La mujer que podía cargar hasta dos costales al mismo tiempo gracias a su complexión, sin esperar cargo a su sobrino y salió de prisa rumbo a la enfermería. Era una pequeña casita ubicada entre el dormitorio de chicas y la parroquia. Y muy pero muy alejada del dormitorio de hombres.

August al ver que su tía y Julius salían del edificio espero un momento para después cerrar por dentro. Con esto evitaría que alguien pudiera entrar sin avisar. Encendió su lampara de aceite, se sentó en el suelo y se recargo sobre la puerta. Saco su baraja para empezar a jugar. Una vez que se puso cómodo dio el grito de guerra.

-¡Que comience la toma del San Pablo! -después de dar el grito comenzó a jugar tranquilamente al solitario con su baraja española.

Los chicos que estaban escondidos en la habitación de Bastián al escuchar la señal salieron de prisa para comenzar con la fiesta de sabanas.

Erik y los pro-Terry se dirigieron a las habitaciones de los simpatizantes de Neal. Iban en parejas y tenían como misión ir a la habitación de los usurpadores para darles una hermosa fiesta de sabanas .

Entraban sin avisar a la habitación del nealiano, le daban almohadazos para despertarlo y mientras uno lo sostenía el otro lo amagaba para finalmente enrollarlo en sus propias sabanas y dejarlo envuelto como tamal. Después lo arrastraban llevándolo hasta el comedor.

Ahí los esperaba Stear, que entre sus inventos tenía una soga extremadamente larga. Así que amarraba de la cintura al chico y con esa misma cuerda amarraba al otro. Para que todos quedaran entrelazados en la misma soga.

Mientras esto se daba Terry y Archie hicieron lo suyo en la habitación de Neal. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del susodicho sintieron un acelere en su corazón. Abrir esa puerta era como haber llegado a la bóveda del tesoro perdido. Se miraron uno al otro como diciendo: ¿ _Quieres tener el honor?"_

Pero Archie sabia que el afectado era su primo político así que se limitó a sonreír y con una patada abrio la puerta -Ahí tiene su majestad. Por favor pase usted – dijo Archie con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia. Terry agradeció el gesto y entro seguido de esté.

Encontraron como era de esperarse a un Neal asustado por los gritos que se escuchaban en las habitaciones así como el revuelo que se escuchaba en los pasillos. Cuando vio cómo se abrió estrepitosamente su puerta grito ¡Mamita!

El usurpador número uno temblaba como una hoja y se cubría hasta el cuello como todo un cobarde con sus sabanas. Escucho pasos acercándose a él pero no podía ver quien era, solo percibía el exquisito perfume de Terry y el elegante perfume de Archie.

Apenas con las penumbras de la habitación notó que alguien se acercaba al escritorio que se encontraba a su costado derecho. Dicha persona encendió la vela del escritorio. Era Archie que al hacer que la habitación se iluminara fue fácil para Neal ver su mirada retadora. Pero al mirar al frente notó a un chico de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que daba miedo.

-Hola Neal, ¿Cómo estas pasando tu noche? Disculpa que entrará sin llamar, pero me tome la libertad de hacerlo ya que tu tomaste ¡mi fraternidad! – se escucho la voz de Terry con su toque de sarcasmo.

-Lárgate Grandchester, no sé que tramas pero o te vas o grito – decia el chico intentando retar pero su voz era mas que entrecortada.

-Vamos Neal, ¿que no escuchas a tus compañeros? creo que tu grito no se notara -se burlaba Terry

-De hecho gritas como niña – menciono Archie.

-Ya veo, vienen juntos, por lo visto su estancia en Dublín los unió como amiguitos.

-Te equivocas, no somos amigos – mencionó Terry

-Solo primos – apoyo Archie

-¿Qué? ¿de qué hablan? ¿primos?

-Que te importa, no estoy aquí para darte explicaciones. Pero tu si me vas a dar una o te rompo la cara – retaba Terry acercándose a Neal por el lado derecho justo donde estaba Archie.

-Estas loco, tu solo arreglas las cosas a golpes ¡Hermana Gray!

-Ya no grites nadie te escuchara – dijo con enfado Archie pues vaya que Neal tenía un grito bastante agudo.

-Mira Neal todos aquí saben que no me gusta que tomen lo que es mío, y la fraternidad es mía desde que la funde hace 4 años. Y no voy a permitir que un imbécil niño rico me la quite -decia Terry entre dientes y acercándose al rostro del llorón de Neal.

-Pues tendrás que pelear por ella, aristócrata arrogante – apenas y balbuceaba el chico.

-¿En serio quieres pelear conmigo? -se burló Terry

-Por Dios Neal, hasta Candy te ha noqueado – comento serio el elegante

-¿En serio? -seguía burlándose Terry.

-Ella no fue, fue un tipo vagabundo que se escondía en las tierras de los Andley.

-Pues tu dijiste que esa vez fue Candy y honestamente no dudo que ella o cualquier chica puedan dejarte noqueado.

Terry la escuchar las burlas de Archie soltó la carcajada – ¿de verdad que un idiota que es noqueado por una niña se cree que va a venir a quitarme mi fraternidad?

-¡Basta! Déjenme en paz -grito Neal saliendo de la cama pero Terry lo alcanzo a tomar de un pie cayendo ambos la suelo.

-No tan rápido Neal, te dije que nadie osa tomar mis cosas sin sufrir las consecuencias.

-Suéltame, ¡Auxilio hermana!

-Grita todo lo que quieras nadie vendrá, me encargue de hacer que la hermana saliera del edificio.

-Está bien pero déjame levantarme. Hablemos

-Pobre de ti si corres- Terry lo soltó y Neal se puso de pie pero de inmediato, tomo su tetera y se lo lanzo.

-¡Toma imbécil!

Afortunadamente Terry alcanzo a esquivarla pero todo fue tan rápido que tampoco Archie logro alcanzarlo así que el muy cobarde se les escapo. Así que corrieron tras él.

Ya una vez en el pasillo Neal se dio cuenta del caos que habia. Terrytianos contra Nealianos. Al darse cuenta de que todavía tenía aliados se le formo su odiosa sonrisa y comenzó a gritar mientras seguía corriendo, tratando de llegar a la salida principal del edificio, corriendo al primer piso.

-¡Chicos hay que defender la fraternidad! ¡Terry la quiere de vuelta! ¡Luchemos por que ese aristócrata no recupere el trono! ¡Dios Salve la democracia!

-Este imbécil se cree revolucionario – dijo Terry con desagrado al escuchar semejantes palabras de tan odioso personaje. Archie que estaba aparado junto a él tampoco daba crédito. Y sin mas corrieron a alcanzarlo.

Los chicos que peleaban en el pasillo del primer piso, al escuchar los gritos de Neal voltearon a mirarlo. Este subió al mueble de estantería donde se guardaban las insignias ganadas en torneos de equitación y esgrima así como de concursos de excelencia académica.

-¡Acabemos con la monarquía y quitemos la sangre azul de nuestra fraternidad! ¡No más Terry como líder!

-Sí, fuera Terry – se escucharon unos cuantos apoyando a Neal.

-Ahora si lo mato – dijo el hijo del Duque empuñando sus manos.

-Cálmate Terry, solo hay que darle un escarmiento, dejémoslo vivo para disfrutar de su dolor -pidió Archie poniéndose frente al rebelde.

-¿Quién dice que por ser hijo de un Duque debemos tenerlo al frente? ¡No señores, al diablo la corona!

-Sí -gritaban sus simpatizantes mientras otros le decian ¡Cállate imbécil!

\- Diablos ¿Por qué no estamos en tiempos de mi tatarabuelo? Y le corto la lengua por insultar la corona – dijo Terry enfurecido, mas por no poder cortarle la lengua que por los insultos.

-Yo lo hubiera hecho por menos – menciono Archie.

-Ya escuchaste Terry, no soy el único que no te quiere. A ellos también les molesta la sangre azul- se burló Neal.

-Baja de ahí cobarde y peleemos tu y yo, quien gane se queda con la fraternidad – retaba Terry poniéndose bajo la estantería.

-No pienso hacerlo eres un loco que solo quiere arreglar las cosas.

-¿En serio? ¿no será que te da miedo?

-Vamos Neal demuéstrale a ese aristócrata arrogante que somos mejor que él – decia un nealiano.

-Sí Neal acabalo -gritó otro.

-Vamos Neal ¿acaso no eres su líder? -retó Archie burlándose - Aunque yo digo que solo eres un oportunista.

Neal al ver como todos los presentes lo tenían en la mira, bajo de la estantería. Una vez de pie en el piso miro a sus dos lados, después miro a Terry que estaba frente a él y quien tenía sus manos empuñadas y lo miraba que ya lo mataba. Al ver esto paso saliva y le empezaron a temblar las piernas, pero al ver que Terry empezó a arremangarse las mangas solo pudo gritar antes de echar a correr.

-¡Vete al diablo tú y toda tu familia Grandchester!

–¡El que se ira al diablo serás tú Neal, ven aquí cobarde!

Terry corrio tras su usurpador, ya no solo era cuestión de recuperar su liderazgo en la fraternidad si no defender el honor de su aristócrata familia y hacerlo tragar sus palabras. Y seguía deseando estar cien años atrás donde a quienes osaban insultar la corona se les cortaba la cabeza.

Los gritos de Neal hicieron despertar al resto de los chicos que se encontraban dormidos en sus habitaciones. Sus palabras causaron motivación en sus simpatizante pero también la indignación de otros pues pese a no ser pro-Terry también tenían sangre azul o eran descendientes de familias nobles.

Debido a esto, lo que se suponía solo sería un enfrentamiento entre los cabecillas de Terry y los de Neal, termino en una batalla entre todos los alumnos del Real Colegio San Pablo, comenzando así la guerra ya no por la fraternidad sino por el honor.

Desde afuera no se podía ver nada pues las luces estaban apagadas, pero si te acercabas se escuchaban suplicas de alguno de los chicos, el sonido que hacían al correr o estrellar algún objeto en la pared que originalmente seria para el cuerpo del contrincante.

-Erik, ¿Qué es ese escándalo de afuera? Nos van a oír las hermanas.- preguntaba el acompañante de Erik mientras este terminaba de envolver a uno de los usurpadores en su propia sabana.

-No sé, pero asómate en lo que termino de envolverlo.

El chico obedeció, se asomó por la puerta y abrio los ojos de par en par al ver semejante batalla entre almohadas, candelabros, sillas del pasillo volando por los aires y por supuesto los puños no podían faltar.

-Erik, creo que la batalla se salió de control, son todos los chicos en el pasillo, al parecer unos en favor de Neal y otros de Terry.

-¡¿Qué dices?! -preguntó asombrado. Al salir de la recamara y darse cuenta renegó – Maldita sea, esto no estaba en el plan. Las hermanas nos van a escuchar. Rápido hay que acabar con esto. Julius no podrá entretener por mucho tiempo a su tía.

Dejando a su enemigo envuelto sobre el pasillo, comenzó a buscar a Terry, pero en el camino se encontraron a Bastian.

-¿Sabes qué diablos pasa? -preguntaba Erik que llegaba corriendo al segundo piso.

-El imbécil de Neal se les escapo y comenzó a gritar por todos los pasillos que pelaran contra Terry. Después empezó a insultar a la corona y pues…mira

-Así que tiene más aliados, y Terry también.

-Más bien se aprovechó del descontento contra el linaje de Terry, pero también se unieron más chicos a nuestra causa.

-Bien vamos a la guerra - dijo Erik arremangándose las mangas de su fina camisa de seda del uniforme San Pablo. Y acto seguido entro a la pelea junto a sus acompañantes.

Ahora todo el edificio de 3 pisos de caballeros del Real colegio San Pablo era una zona de guerra por mantener el reinado de la fraternidad clandestina que había en dicho colegio. Era fácil distinguir a los pro-Terry pues la mayoría eran los que aun mantenían el uniforme puesto a diferencia de los Nelianos que ya llevaban su pijama.

Mientras peleaban los terrytanos hacían lo posible por amordazar y envolver a sus contrincantes en sabanas como si fueran un muy bonito tamalito. Otros se encargaban de llevarlos al comedor donde ya los esperaba Stear y sus ayudantes.

Los Nealianos hacían todo por obtener rehenes y llevarlos a la habitación de Neal para después usarlos para intercambio.

Archie también entró a la batalla. El elegante no sabía que le molestaba más, que le costara trabajo derribar a un simpatízate de Neal o que le arrugaran su fina camisa de seda.

-¡Arruinaste mi camisa de seda! Más te vale que no la manches con tu sangre o te arrepentirás.

-¿Ah sí? Pues toma, cortesía de la casa- dijo su contrincante restregando toda su mano sucia sobre el pecho del menor de los Cornwell.

Este acto no hizo más que activar el lado agresivo del elegante haciendo que se abalanzara sobre él y comenzara a golpearlo más fuerte. Definitivamente perdió la elegancia.

-¿Qué le pasa a Archie? -preguntaba Stear que llegaba pues Zach fue por el al ver que la batalla se intensificó.

-Tal parece que le ensuciaron su camisa -comento uno de los pro Terry mientras amordazaba a su contrincante.

-Ya veo. ¡Archie ya déjalo!

-Stear mejor vayan tú y Archie al comedor y no dejen que los rescaten los que siguen libres. Nosotros seguimos con el resto -propuso Bastian

-Bien, buena idea. – acepto Stear y camino hacia Archie, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hacia él -Vamos deja en paz a este pobre y ayúdame a mantener el comedor.

Terry seguía buscando al usurpador y cobarde número uno del San Pablo. Recamara tras recamara, baños, comedor, la cocina. Fue a la única salida pero August le aseguro que nadie habia salido. Corrió hasta la azotea pero tampoco lo encontró. En su camino se seguía topando con compañeros peleando por su líder. Afortunadamente para ellos la mayoría era pro-terry. Algunos por el respeto que le tenían otros por miedo. Pero como fuera Terry era el favorito. La mayoría de los Nealianos estaban en contra de Terry no por admiración a Neal sino más bien porque alguna vez tuvieron una disputa con el hijo del Duque y deseaban desquitarse de alguna manera.

Como sea, los pasillos y habitaciones eran una zona de guerra mientras el comedor se estaba llenando de chicos envueltos en sábanas. Los pro Terry se divertían colocándolos en fila india en la sobre el suelo. Pero de vez en cuando se daban las peleas ahí pues no faltaban los nealianos que acudían al rescate para desatar sus compañeros. A los quince minutos de iniciada la pelea el comedor ya estaba lleno de nealianos derrotados.

-Que bonitos se ven. Todos unidos como buenos simpatizantes de Neal – se burlaba Erik mientras veían a sus contrincantes acostados en el suelo intentado zafarse otros mejor se quedaron sentados y en silencio. De cualquier forma no podían ver nada por la sabana que los cubría.

Terry después de haber recorrido casi todo el edificio por fin dio con el cobarde de Neal. Estaba escondido bajo la cama de la habitación de los Cornwell.

-Vaya, vaya mira quien corrio al cuarto de sus familiares – se burlaba Terry mientras lo jalaba de los pies para arrastrarlo y sacarlo de su guarida.

-Suéltame Terry – lloriqueaba Neal.

-Por favor Neal si apenas y estoy empezando ¿Por qué lloras?

Cuando Terry logro sacarlo de la cama este intento volver a huir pero el rebelde lo alcanzo a tomar de la manga. Haciéndolo regresar y con brusquedad lo tiro al piso.

-Déjenme en paz, o los acusare.

-Neal eres un cobarde. Dejaste que todos pelaran por ti mientras te escondías. Vaya escoria que eres.

-No me importa tu opinión, yo seguiré siendo el dueño y señor de la fraternidad.

-No me digas -soltó a reír el caballero inglés.

-Aléjate Terry o te acusare con la hermana Gray.

-Patrañas Neal, la hermana ahora está profundamente dormida.

-Pues se lo diré mañana.

-Nunca se lo vas a decir a menos que quieras perder la lengua .

-¡¿Qué?!

-Vamos Neal ¿acaso crees que no me atrevería?

-Estás loco Grandchester.

-No, más bien son los genes de mi tatarabuelo. EL solía cartearse con Robespierre, sí, el mismo que uso la guillotina contra los reyes de Francia.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno aquí entre nos, solo fue un rumor de sus enemigos para desprestigiar a mi tata con la corona. Porque nadie ha encontrado dicha correspondencia.

-Que interesante.

-Como sea, me gusta castigar a los usurpadores. Así que tu vienes conmigo. – Dijo Terry tomándolo del brazo derecho apretándolo muy fuerte. Y a rastras lo llevó hasta el comedor

Neal no dejaba de lloriquear suplicando lo dejara ir, pero era en vano, Terry jamás le perdonaría su osadía. Lo llevo desde el tercer piso hasta el comedor que se encontraba en el primero. En el camino Terry pudo darse cuenta que la guerra habia terminado.

Al llegar al comedor ya estaban todos los nealianos atrapados a excepción de algunos que se escondieron. Tambien estaban los pro Terry custodiando junto con Stear, Archie y Erik, esperando la llegada de su líder para para al siguiente paso.

-Hola Neal, lamento decirte que perdiste la guerra. Oh perdón corrección tus simpatizantes perdieron mientras tú te escondías -mencionó Stear que ya hacia sentado en una silla frente todos. Después se puso de pie para sentar a Neal.

Terry de un aventón hizo que Neal se sentara en dicha silla y ordeno que descubrieran a los chicos para que observaran a su cobarde líder.

-Como verán caballeros su líder está sin un solo rasguño. Yo me pregunto ¿por este idiota pelearon? – preguntaba Terry indignado

-NO me escondí es mentira -se defendía el acusado.

-Deja de decir mentiras Neal ya no estamos en Lakewood, aquí no está tu mami o la tía Elroy para caer en tus lloriqueos – reclamo Archie

-Se los juro chicos yo si quería pelear pero Terry me encerró en un closet – lloriqueaba Neal al ver como sus nealianos lo veían con bastante enojo.

-Eres un traidor Neal – dijo uno de sus simpatizantes.

-Sabes Neal. Desde que se fundó mi país se acostumbra que a los traidores se les corta la cabeza.

-Me encanta Inglaterra – murmuro Archie

-Pero desafortunadamente ya estamos en el siglo 20 y no podemos hacerte eso así que … -decía Terry mirando al pobre de Neal que estaba asustado por la propuesta que estaba por hacer su némesis - Te cortaremos el cabello. Consíganme unas tijeras por favor.

-¡Aléjate de mí melena!

-Oh vamos no es tan linda como la mía -presumió Archie – es mas si me lo permiten yo cortaré

-No te atrevas Archie, o le diré a la tía abuela – seguía lloriqueando Neal hasta que sintió un fuerte jalón de cabellos – Auch… basta Terry me duele.

-Te recuerdo que estas a nuestra merced así que deja de amenazarnos.

-No eres intocable Grandchester. Mañana mismo hablaré con la Hermana Gray. Le diré que tu iniciaste todo -seguía amenazando pese a que Terry seguía jalándolo de los cabellos.

-Neal, durante los 4 años que llevo aquí he aprendido una cosa y adivina cual es.

-No sé.

-¡Quien manda aquí soy YO!

-Estás loco, todos quieren un nuevo líder.

-Estoy de acuerdo – se escuchó una voz.

-Estás loco. ¿Qué te hace pensar que será mejor Neal? – intervino Erik.

-Bueno no pero...

-Vamos Kevin, tu solo estas contra Terry porque no quiso ayudarte con lo de tu último examen -menciono con reclamo Zach.

-Chicos no peleen por favor, aquí el único revoltoso es este. Lo que si debo decirles a todos es que estoy sorprendido con su supuesto deseo de tener un nuevo líder. Su levantamiento me ha roto el corazón. -mencionaba Terry fingiendo pena y tocándose el corazón.

-Aquí viene el drama – murmuro Erik al odio de Zach quien esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Acaso no los he tratado bien durante mi reinado?

-Sí, es cierto– se escuchaban murmullos

Terry como digno líder y buen orador caminaba de un lado a otro frente a sus escuchantes tanto exnealianos como terrytianos - Yo he hecho todo para que su estancia en esta cárcel sea llevadera. ¿Acaso no les he llenado de buena música, los mejores vinos y licores? Ah y ni hablar de las agradables y … y … ¿cómo decirles?

-¡Pecadoras! – gritó un chico

-No, recuerden que estamos en un sacro colegio, mejor dejémoslo en amenas reuniones nocturnas en nuestro edificio del ala B.

Los chicos asintieron y atentos seguían escuchando a su orador.

-Pero sobre todo, ¿Acaso no es ahí, en nuestro hermoso edificio donde su ser interior fluye libre de los prejuicios del San Pablo? ¿Quién dio su primer beso ahí? ¿Quién tuvo su primera cita ahí? ¿Quién tuvo su primera relación…? bueno no, eso todavía no, pero si fuéramos mayores de edad seguro ahí hubiéramos tenido nuestra primera experiencia con una linda damisela.

-¡Sí! – afirmaban los chicos. Aplaudían y gritaban de emoción, excepto los ex nealianos pues estaban envueltos en sábanas, pero sí gritaban y asentían.

-Un hurra por Terry – propuso un exnealiano.

-¡Hurra!

-Gracias chicos, pero aún estoy desilusionado. Todo lo que he hecho por ustedes de nada sirvió pues en cuanto me voy un par de meses, llega un cobarde y prefieren creerle a él más que a mi. Ya se les olvido que gracias a mi fraternidad tenemos el servicio de exámenes y tareas expréss. Y que me dicen de conseguirles descansos por supuesta enfermedad.

-Es verdad – dijo un chico al fondo del grupo.

-Lo sentimos Terry.

-Pero hay un costo Terry, no todos tenemos mucho dinero – dijo uno más levantando la mano

\- Yo sé que tiene un costo pero si no les cobro, díganme ¿con que dinero voy a proveerlos del todo lo que se consume gratis dentro del edificio? Incluyendo ver el show de can can de las amigas de Bastian.

Los chicos de solo recordar a las bailarinas volvieron aplaudir los chicos.

-Ahora también no olviden que ese edificio estaba abandonado y era un desastre. Parte del dinero se fue para remodelarlo. ¿Acaso creen que las mesas de billar se pagaron solas, o nuestra cava y alacena se llena sola? – continuaba Terry con voz decidida.

Los chicos solo asentían con la cabeza y otros afirmaban en voz alta, algunos más hasta aplaudían.

-Pero los perdono por que soy bueno. Y sé que no somos cobardes sino Hombres que saben sobrellevar sus diferencias y aceptaran que nunca debieron confiar en un pobre cobarde como Neal Leagan.

-Propongo un castigo para Neal – dijo un chico poniéndose de pie.

-¡Sí, a la hoguera! -gritó otro.

-Terry tu fuiste el más perjudicado , Nel no solo se apodero de tu puesto sino que robo toda la caja fuerte con los ahorros de la fiesta de año nuevo – menciono en voz alta Bastian.

-Vaya por lo visto tu corte de cabello no será lo único Neal – dijo Terry mirando amenazante a Neal.

-Hazlo pero mañana veras con la hermana Gray. Voy a acusarte

-Ya Neal acéptalo, perdiste – intervino Erik - Tu no acusaras a nadie porque todos apoyaremos a Terry.

-¿Qué? pero chicos – decía Neal mirando a sus ex simpatizantes pero estos lo veían con desaprobación.

-Erik tiene razón ya no estamos contigo y cualquier cosa que digas lo negaremos con la hermana Gray. ¿Verdad chicos?-dijo otro.

-Sí! – afirmaron todos - ¡Terry vuelve a ser nuestro líder!

-Gracias chicos – dijo Terry haciendo una reverencia en señal de humildad ante sus seguidores.

-Tendremos que hacer un juramento – se acercó Erik al centro para dirigirse a todos. Este quien este al mando, la hermana Gray por ningún motivo se debe enterar de lo que hacemos en ese edificio.

-Seamos realistas, la hermana ya sospecha pero si no ha hecho nada es porque supone que Terry es el líder. Ella nunca le tocara el pelo siendo hijo del Duque.

-Hablando de pelos aquí están las tijeras-decia un chico que llegaba con las tijeras para cortar el pelo del traidor y se las entregaba a Archie.

-Bien si me lo permiten, comenzaré, ustedes pueden seguir discutiendo sobre que otro castigo darle a Neal por robar el dinero de la fiesta de año nuevo.

-¡Que lo regrese! O nos cobramos a lo chino – propuso Nick

-...¡ mamita! -lloriqueaba Neal.

-Ya deja de lloriquear ni siquiera te he tocado todavía. Y deja de moverte o te trasquilare.

-Yo te ayudo a sostenerlo Archie– se ofreció Stear agarrando de la cabeza a Neal.

-Gracias Stear. Ahora Neal te dejare un muy bonito corte estilo monje franciscano. Ahora que estuve en Dublín conocí muchos católicos con una fe muy arraigada y muchos me hablaron de sus santos.

-Bueno entonces ¿que sugieren para castigar a Neal? -preguntaba Terry.

-¡Nada no será nada! – grito un chico llegando al comedor.

-¿Y tú que haces ahí? ¿Qué no estabas escondido como Neal? – reclamo un exnealiano

-Si quieren ver a August con vida, liberen a Neal- dijo sin más y echo a correr.

-¡Maldita sea! Capturaron a August -renegó el rebelde

-¿Qué vas a hacer Terry?

-Vamos a rescatar a August. Mientras ustedes ya liberen a los chicos en lo que deciden que castigo darle a Neal. Ahora vuelvo.

-Voy contigo- dijo Erik

-Y yo – se ofreció Bastián al igual que Zach.

Terry salió con sus acompañantes a buscar a August, el resto lo obedeció y empezaron a desamarrar a los exnealianos. Mientras Archie se lucia con su corte de cabello

-¿Apoco no me está quedando hermoso? Aunque admito que es la primera vez que lo hago.

-Oye Archie, creo que le estas dejando muy largo el dado derecho.

-¿Tu crees Isaac?

-No más bien el izquierdo, al menos desde aquí así se ve – refuto otro chico

-No olvides raparle la parte de arriba para que le entre el espíritu santo – se burló Stear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terry y acompañantes llegaron al pasillo del primer piso justo donde se encontraba la estantería con los premios y reconocimientos. Se paro en seco al ver que los últimos nealianos tenían a August tomado de las manos y los pies.

-Suelta a Neal, Grandchester o le romperemos los dedos a tu amigo August – exigió un chico.

-¿Quieres a tu líder? Pues ven por él. Esta recibiendo un lindo corte de pelo – retaba Terry que no se dejaba intimidar

-Bien, le daremos su merecido a August y después a ti.

-Cobardes igual que Neal con razón se llevan tan bien. Solo entre varios pueden pelear – dijo Terry con indignación pero sin perder la valentía.

-Di lo que quieras, te daremos tu bienvenida de tu largo viaje a Dublín.

-Te equivocas ustedes no tocaran a Terry ni a August - se escuchó Erik llegando junto con dos de sus amigos – Ahora si la pelea estará pareja.

-Gracias Erik.

¡Vamos chicos! – grito Erik lanzándose junto con Terry contra los 4 nealianos. Estos los recibieron con golpes en la cara.

Pese a que eran 5 contra 4, ya que August no podía pelear pues le habían amarrado las manos. Terry y Erik llevaban ventaja. Terry que trataba de tumbar a su contrincante perdió el equilibrio y se estrelló junto con él en la estantería quebrando todo el cristal. Otro nealiano lanzo una silla.

Erik solo la esquivo pero al igual que todos veía como dicha silla volaba por los aires hasta estrellarse con el ventanal y salir directo al jardín

-Me lleva – murmuraron todos quedándose en seco.

Y como si hubiera sido una señal, dieron por terminar la batalla. Los nealianos corrieron a sus habitaciones mientras Terry y Erik fueron a avisar al comedor y August era desatado por Zach para después correr a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Erik que fue ese ruido? – preguntaba Stear al ver llegar al mejor amigo de Terry,

-Sí Erik, hacen mucho escandalo y quiero terminar mi corte tranquilamente.

Erik estaba tan agitado por correr tan rápido como pudo, que apenas pudo contestar -Rompieron un ventanal.

-¡¿Que?! -dijeron asustados y al unisonó TODOS los presente proterry y nealianos.

-¡Rápido todos a su habitación, No tarda en llegar la hermana Gray! -ordeno Terry llegando al comedor.

-¿Pero y el desorden? -preguntaba Bastian.

-Mientras nadie hable, la hermana no podrá culpar a nadie. ¡Vamos rápido! – dijo Terry y sin más todos echaron a correr.

Los chicos asustados corrieron a sus habitaciones. Los que ya estaban en pijama solo se metieron a su cama. Los que seguían con su uniforme se lo quitaron lo más rápido que pudieron, se pusieron su pijama para después meterse a su cama.

Increíblemente después de estar en desacuerdo ahora se unían pues ya no eran Neal contra Terry sino que ya tenían un enemigo en común y era la Hermana Gray que no tardaría en llegar por el ruido que provoco el ventanal roto.

Y la única manera de que no diera con los culpables (no tanto de quien rompió el ventanal sino quien inicio el descontrol) Era escondiendose en sus respectivas habitaciones. Tal como dijo el rebelde, mientras nadie hablara no habría castigo. Lo peor era que castigarían a todos, pero un castigo en común es mas llevadero que tomarlo a solas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Enfermería del San Pablo**

-¿Pero que fue ese ruido? Viene del edificio de los chicos- decia la hermana Mónica asomándose por la ventana de la enfermería.

-No tía, es tu imaginación.

-Claro que no, yo también lo escuche – refuto la hermana Clay.

-Iré a ver, ese edificio es mi responsabilidad. Julius vamos es hora de volver.

-Pero me sigo sintiendo mal.

-No mientas, con el remedio que te dio la hermana Clay estará más que perfecto. Andando.

-Está bien tía, perdón hermana Mónica.

Fue así como alumno y hermana caminaron de regreso al edificio. Caminaban cautelosos pues el ruido fue muy fuerte y temían que hubieran sido asaltantes, pues habia rumores que algunos delincuentes ya habían asaltados hospitales y escuelas a media noche.

Julius iba rezando porque todo estuviera bien en el dormitorio, pero de pronto sus rezos se detuvieron cuando se toparon con el velador.

-Señor Max, ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

-No lo sé hermana, apenas voy a averiguar, al parecer fue en el dormitorio de los chicos.

-Sí, yo también lo creo.

-Y yo.

-¡Hermana Gray!

-¿Qué hace aquí hermana Monica? Debería estar cuidando el dormitorio de los chicos

-Lo siento Hermana Gray, pero Julius se sintió mal y fui a llevarlo a la enfermería.

-Entiendo. Vamos rápido, ese ruido no debe ser nada bueno y menos si Grandchester y Macklahan han vuelto.

La hermana superior camino por delante mientras sus acompañantes iban detrás incluyendo Julius que ahora le rezaba a Dios y a toda la corte celestial. Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal no fue posible abrirla pues estaba cerrada por dentro. El velador comenzó a buscar sus llaves para abrir, pero más bien algo estaba atorando la puerta.

-Lo dicho, no debe ser ninguna casualidad que este cerrada por dentro. Túmbela señor Max – ordeno la hermana Gray.

-A la orden hermana- el hombre obedeció y de tres patadas logro abrir el enorme portón.

A primera vista no se veía nada, solo un pasillo tenebroso con la luz nocturna estrellándose en las paredes. Pero cuando la hermana Mónica y el velador comenzaron a encender las lámparas que habia colgadas en el pasillo la hermana Gray abrio los ojos de par en par. La vena de su frente se comenzó a notar más y más mientras apretujaba el rosario que llevaba en sus manos. Todos sus acompañantes al ver el mismo desastre voltearon mirarla y temblorosos esperaban escuchar lo que estaba a punto de gritar.

-¡Grandchester! ¡Macklahan! Los quiero aquí ¡ahora mismo!

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bien dicen "cría fama y échate a dormir", y Terryto ya hizo la suya con la hermana Gray es normal que sea al primero que busque. Bueno pues aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo como regalo del cumpleaños de Terry, espero lo hayan disfrutado** **😊 Yo si porque me encanta que Terry muestre su poder de liderazgo por algo es hijo de un Duque y ni hablar de su capacidad para ser popular eso seguro se lo heredo a su mami. Digan lo que digan es el personaje con los mejores genes dignos de un verdadero príncipe (que si tiene SANGRE AZUL).**

Gracias por continuar conmigo en esta segunda parte: **Gladys, Meribet, Anieram, palasatena2018, Astana, Annenov, Selenityneza, Amrica Gra, Blanca G, Natalia, Dulce Graham, Marta Hernandez, CGG, Eli, Dreamy GB, Magada Css, Rous DJ, Yuseli Granches**

A quienes ya me han puesto en sus favs y follows **Andrealrq2, AnneNov, Dajimar, Magda Css, Marlen Grandchester, Selenityneza, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Zolimar, apy granchester, aurasi, , daniskamurillo, jenfer, .lesly, tiza20, CarolQ.** Y quienes me leen de forma anónima también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

 **Gladys / Yuseli Grandches: me alegra saber que recibieron el año Nuevo Leyendo el primer capítulo. Bendiciones.**

Meribet /CGG: Me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo de esta continuación, espero te siga gustando la historia.

 **Anieram: El colegio será una vivencia de aventuras, rebeldías, y peleas de Terry, Stear, Archie y Erik. Me atrevo a decir que el protagonista es nuestro caballero inglés, así que no les sorprenda si la pecosa no tiene tanta presencia, bueno si un poco pero para alegrar, besar y regañar a su rebelde. Candy es el talón de Aquiles del líder del San Pablo, esperemos que sus enemigos no lo descubran.**

Palasatenea2018: Gracias por amar mi historia:

 **Astana/ AnneNov: Feliz año nuevo para ustedes también. Bendiciones.**

Selenityneza / Amrica / Marat Hernández : Efectivamente, este fic es para plasmar la amistad de los Cornwell con Terry, a mi me hubiera encantado que Mizuki nos narrara más días como el que vivieron cuando hicieron volar el avión en Escocia. Los tres tenían personalidades diferentes pero al mismo tiempo tenían un corazón tan noble que obvio les permitiría ser los mejores amigos.

 **Natalia: Bienvenida de nuevo. Y es un honor para mi que inviertan su tiempo para leer mis historias hasta quedarse a la 4 am sin dormir**

Rous JD: Espero que no sea una mala segunda parte. Hare lo posible por darles una historia de calidad. Donde por supuesto Terry es feliz, aunque con un poquito de drama y berrinches por parte él y su pecosa.

 **Dulce Graham: Ya era hora que alguien le diera su merecido a Neal, aunque tambien Terry lo hizo en el San Pablo en historia original. Porque Albert hum, el patriarca jamás los puso en su lugar, en CCFS solo se menciona que le pidió a Sarah (no a Neal ni a Eliza) que desmintiera que Candy robo las joyas, lo cual significa que PASARON AÑOS para que les exigiera disculparse con su hija. Asi que una vez más queda claro que Terry LA DEFENDIO MAS QUE CUALQUIERA.**

 **Eli:** Gracias feliz año para ti también. Me temo que Candy deberá soportar las tonterías de Eliza, peor n o serán muchas pues esta historia se enfocara mas en las locualra de Terry, su mejro amigo y sus primos.

 **Dreamy GB / Magda CSS: No se preocupen, yo jamás hago sufrir a Terry, bueno poquito, pero solo poquito, aunque debo confesar que en mi otro Fic "UNA VIDA DESPUES DE TI" ahí si lo hice sufrir con todo, pero mami Eleonor esta con él para abrazarlo. Las invito a leerla.**

 **Spolier:**

 **Erik y Candy** : me temo que el cuñadito de Terry no reaccionará nada bien al enterarse de que tiene una media hermana. Y esto pondrá en peligro su relación con su mejor amigo. Pobre Terry estará entre la espada y la pared por un lado Candy es su novia y por otro Erik es su mejor amigo desde los 6 años.

Bueno me despido por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **"El regaño de la Reina"**. Feliz cumple Terry y Un abrazo mis queridas y queridos Canderrys


	3. Chapter 3 El Regaño de la Reina

**Capítulo 3 Los regaños de la Reina.**

El Edificio de caballeros del Real Colegio San Pablo estaba hecho un tremendo desastre. Sillas tiradas por los pasillos, el cristal de la vitrina quebrado igual que una ventana, el área de baños con los pisos completamente mojados pues también se habían lanzado agua y el comedor tenía todas las mesas y sillas recorridas pues habían necesitado espacio para agrupar al enemigo. Pareciera que lo único intacto fue la azotea.

La hermana Gray estaba que echaba lumbre por los ojos, no dejaba de llamar a gritos a Terry y a Erik

-¡Grandchester! ¡Macklahan!

Pero nadie acudía a tal exigencia. Las dos hermanas, el velador y el pobre de Julius no sabían que hacer para calmar a la rectora. La seguían por todo el edificio inspeccionado cada rincón dándose cuenta del desastre que ocasionaron los chicos.

-Hermana Monica, Hermana Clay, Sr. Max. Tráiganme de inmediato a TODOS al comedor y cuando digo todos es todos, tienen cinco minutos.

-Sí hermana Gray – respondieron al unisonó y de inmediato corrieron a cumplir la petición de la enfurecida rectora.

-Tu Julius Gregoriano, vendrás conmigo al comedor y me dirás que paso aquí.

-Pero… no lo sé yo estaba en la enfermería con la hermana Mónica.

-Que casualidad ¡¿crees que soy tonta?!

-No para nada, se lo aseguro yo no sé nada – contestaba tembloroso el chico que no podía mirar los ojos enfurecidos de la rectora.

-¿Estás seguro? -insistía la hermana a lo que el chico solo asentía – Bien vamos al comedor a esperar a tus compañeros. Si mientes el castigo para ti será doble.

Al llegar al comedor la hermana Gray se percato que todas la sillas y mesas estaban recorridas a los lados dejando espacio en el centro. No imaginaba porque, pero seguro tenia algo que ver con el caos que habia en los pasillos. Como fuera le convenía pues así podría reunir a todos los chicos y tenerlos de pie para su regaño.

Terry se encontraba en su habitación, apenas y escucho los gritos de la hermana Gray, después los de la hermana Mónica y la hermana Clay gritando por los pasillos y abriendo puertas ordenando que salieran todos y fueran al comedor.

-Ay no, seguro fue idea de la hermana Gray -apenas pensaba Terry que yacía acostado en su cama tapándose hasta su cabeza cuando de pronto se abrio la puerta de su habitación estrepitosamente.

-¡Terry Grandchester! Al comedor de inmediato.

-Pero hermana Mónica ¿Por qué me despierta? -dijo el chico fingiendo sueño.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto, al comedor ¡ahora! O te llevo cargando.

-Está bien – el chico a regañadientes se puso de pie, se colocó sus pantuflas y comenzó su andar hacia el comedor. La hermana Mónica como custodio iba detrás de él.

En el comedor ya estaban llegando la mayoría de los chicos. Conforme llegaban se iban acomodando de pie en el centro, justo donde habían estado minutos antes solo que ahora sin sabanas y en pijama. La hermana Gray se encontraba frente a ellos con actitud retadora. El pobre de Julius estaba delante de todos los chicos y conforme llegaban intentaba hacerles la seña de que el no habia dicho absolutamente nada.

Al fin llego Terry que intento irse detrás de todos los chicos pero de inmediato la hermana Gray lo paro en seco.

-¡Terruce Graham Grandchester! Te quiero delante de todos y frente a mí. ¡Es una orden!

Terry no objeto solo respiro profundo y mantenido la cabeza baja para no mirar los ojos de la hermana Gray. Camino y se puso justo frente a ella sin levantar la mirada. En cuanto Erik llegó paso lo mismo, la hermana exigió que se colocara a un costado de Terry.

Pasaron los 5 minutos de tolerancia que dio la hermana Gray y con exactitud ya todos los chicos estaban en el comedor esperando el regaño de la rectora.

-Hermana Mónica dígame ¿Cuánto tiempo duro ausente de este edificio?- Preguntaba la hermana Gray sin quitar la mirada a los chicos que mantenían su cabeza baja.

-Unos 35 minutos máximo, estoy segura porque el remedio que le dimos a Julius debe tomarse y esperar unos 20 minutos para ver que le haga efecto. Justo por eso volvimos porque ya habia pasado el tiempo. A eso agréguele el tiempo que hicimos camino a la enfermería y en preparar el remedio.

-Muy bien. Como verán jovencitos, me parece increíble que en menos de una hora destrozaron este edificio. Nunca en la historia de este colegio se había visto ¡semejante cosa! La vitrina con nuestros reconocimientos que por generaciones se han ganado ¡ahora es un desastre! Así que en este momento me van a decir quienes fueron.

El silencio se apodero de todo el comedor, ningún chico emitía sonido alguno. Todos mantenía la cabeza mirando al suelo para evitar que sus gestos los delataran. Las hermanas al darse cuenta que ninguno quería hablar empezaron a caminar entre ellos para tratar de mirarlos más de cerca e intimidarlos. Pero solo conseguían que algunos se pusieran a temblar y otros mejor cerraban los ojos. La rectora se quedó al frente sin quitarle la mirada a Terry y a Erik.

-Ya veo, ahora resulta que nadie sabe nada. ¿Qué hay de ti Terry? ¿tu sabes algo? Y quiero que me contestes -retaba la hermana Gray

Pero era inútil, Terry levantó su mirada, la miro fijamente y regalándole una de sus sonrisas respondió con tono de sarcasmo - Hermana Gray. Me temo que no soy el indicado para hablar.

-Ya veo. ¿y que ha de ti Erik? – insistía la rectora pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Entonces decidió presionar - Muy bien en vista de que no piensan decir nada, debo deducir que, O están solapando a alguien o que fueron ustedes. En ese caso, Terry estas expulsado del Real colegio San Pablo al igual que tu Erik.

-¡¿Qué?! eso es injusto – replico Erik que por fin levanto la mirada para ver a la hermana.

-No puede hacernos eso solo porque si -reclamo Terry empuñando sus manos.

-Claro que puedo, soy la rectora.

-Hermana Gray estoy de acuerdo con Erik eso es injusto – intervino Stear.

-Alistear Cornwell. Dime entonces ¿quién fue? – retaba la rectora a lo que Stear solo pudo quedarse callado.

-No es justo que castigue a Terry y a Erik sin pruebas.

-Vaya tu también Archibald. Muy bien veo que su estancia en Dublín los ha unido. Y casualmente justo hoy que ustedes 4 regresan pasa este desastre. Bien pues los 4 están expulsados.

-¡¿Que?! – volvieron a gritar sorprendidos los 4 chicos.

-No hermana espere… – intervenía Zach.

-Basta es mi última palab…. – decia la rectora pero una risilla entre la multitud de chicos la desconcertó y pregunto indignada -¿Quién se está riendo? ¿A quién le parece gracioso el castigo de un compañero?

-Fue Neal Legan hermana – contesto Bastian mirando con desdén a quién señalaba.

-No es verdad hermana.

-Ven al frente Leagan – ordeno la rectora. Que miraba enojada al chico en pijama y usando su gorro de dormir.

El chico sin más remedio se acercó frente la hermana Gray mientras todos lo miraban con desaprobación a diferencia de Stear, Erik, Terry y Archie que ya lo querían pulverizar con la mirada.

-No entiendo como te puede parecer gracioso un castigo de esa magnitud.

-Lo siento hermana Gray, me puse nervioso – decia Neal fingiendo arrepentimiento.

-No me digas hipócrita – dijo Archie.

-Silencio jovencito, no les han permitido hablar y menos para decir groserías-regaño la hermana Clay al más pequeño de los Cornwell.

-Neal, ¿Acaso tus nervioso son porque tú sabes quien fue el que inicio todo? -continuaba la rectora.

-Sí hermana, pero no quiero que me golpeen.

-No te preocupes aquí la violencia no se permite, me encargare de cuidarte. Así que dime entonces ¿quién fue?

El chico empezó a reír dentro de sí y conteniendo su odiosa risa burlona respondió - Fue Terry Grandchester.

-¡Maldito infeliz! -exclamó el rebelde tratando de írsele encima pero sus primos lo detuvieron.

-¡Silencio Terry! no me hagas llamar a tu padre para que venga por ti esta misma noche – amenazaba la rectora al rebelde, después continuo con Neal que permanecía junto a ella y frente a todos – Continua ¿Cómo es que Terry inicio todo?

-Vera hermana, todo empezó porque Terry se quería vengar de mí y el muy cobarde uso a sus amiguitos para golpearme a mí y a mis amigos mas cercanos.

-Ya veo.

Mientras Neal hablaba todos lo escuchaban alertas, pues se habían jurado que nadie absolutamente nadie debía hablar de la fraternidad. Quien lo hiciera sería considerado un traidor. Ademas no se podían arriesgar a que la hermana destruyera su único centro de libertad en esa cárcel.

-No te quedes callado continua, ¿Por qué Terry quiso golpearlos?

-Es porque su orgullo no le permite que yo sea mejor que él. Y que haya logrado ser el presidente de nuestra fraternidad.

-"Traidor" o "Imbécil"-pensaron algunos y otros apenas lo murmuraron.

-¿De que estas hablando Neal?

-Vera hermana desde hace 4 años Terry…

-¡Basta de estupideces Neal!– interrumpió a gritos Michael.

Michael era un chico buen mozo de facciones finas, alto, de cabello ligeramente despeinado y negro azabache. Tez blanca y ojos color avellana. Muy reservado casi no acudía a la fraternidad pues prefería estar en la biblioteca. Amaba leer nuevos libros y documentarse. Era el más adelantado en clase. Terry más de una ocasión intento persuadirlo a ser parte del comité de tareas clandestinas pero el chico se rehusaba. Se sabía que le tenía cierto coraje a Terry, pues mientras el tenía que esforzarse a Terry no le costaba casi nada ser también el mejor en clase. Mientras que en entre las hermanas era considerado uno de los chico más disciplinado y estudioso del colegio y eso a la hermana Gray le agradaba. Por ello y sus buenas notas en algunas ocasiones y si Terry no le ganaba en notas, él llevaba el estandarte del Colegio en los desfiles formales.

-Michael, ¿que son esas palabras? tu eres un chico muy educado, jamás te habia visto así. -decía sorprendida la hermana Gray. Al igual que todos se sorprendió por la intervención tan furiosa de Michael.

-Perdon hermana pero no podía seguir escuchando tantas… tonterías.

-Entiendo, pasa al frete y explícame ¿qué pasa? porque veo que al igual que todos tienes moretones en la cara.

El chico obedeció y camino hacia la hermana Gray quien al tenerlo enfrente le examino los moretones en su cara. Eso a la hermana le parecía tan extraño. Todos estaban con golpes excepto Neal.

Lo que le hacía pensar que si se suponía que Terry habia iniciado la pelea era obvio que Neal debería tener mínimo un golpe. ¿acaso lo tendría en su cabeza bajo su gorro de dormir? ¿pero por qué Terry si tenía un par de moretones si se supone que peleo con Neal? Se preguntaba.

-Hermana permítame decirle que quien inicio todo fue Neal - comenzó a decir Michael. A lo que Legan objeto.

-Mentira hermana fue Terry.

-Michael dime la verdad ¿fue Neal?

-Sí y no.

-¿Como es eso Michael? Explícate – pidió la rectora

-Vera hermana yo escuché todo desde mi habitación que como sabe esta al fondo del primer piso. Supe por rumores en los pasillos que Terry y sus amigos efectivamente tenían planeado poner en su lugar a Neal y a sus amigos porque… este… estuvo hablando mal de Terry en su ausencia. Terry solo quiso ponerlo en su lugar, pero al parecer Neal escapo y una vez en el pasillo se subió a la vitrina de reconocimientos y… comenzó a incitar a todos diciendo que … Me dio coraje escucharlo pues como sabe hermana mi padre es general de la fuerza armadas. Neal gritaba que muriera el rey y todos lo de sangre azul.

-¡Santa Madre, no puedo creerlo! -dijo la rectora persignándose igual que sus colegas - ¿Es cierto eso Neal?

-No hermana es un complot contra mí.

-Como comprenderá hermana aunque a nosotros no nos interesaba la pelea entre Terry y Neal, no pudimos evitar sentirnos ofendidos y pues entramos a la pelea. Debíamos hacer que respetara sin importar si son de América o Inglaterra.

-Mentira era por la fraternidad. -renegaba Neal.

-Es verdad hermana Gray, todo empezó por Neal – Apoyo Nick y seguido de él todos comenzaron a afirmarlo.

La hermana presionaba su tabique pues comenzó a dolerle la cabeza e indignada y desilusionada comenzó a hablar – He odio de esa famosa fraternidad pero por ahora no me interesa. Estoy muy decepcionada de todos. No puedo creerlo, destrozaron su lugar de estancia por una tontería de nobles, sangre azul y democracia. ¡¿Acaso no les he ensañado que ante Dios todos somos iguales?!

-Sí – respondían apenados todos los chicos.

-No solo castigaré a Neal por incitarlos a la violencia sino ¡a todos por haber participado! Por ahora todos ustedes limpiaran el desastre que dejaron, no quiero ni un solo rincón que no quede brillando de limpio. Señor Max, le agradeceré ahora que me apoye a traer utensilios para limpiar este desastre.

-Muy bien hermana iré por ellos.

-Espere, llévese a un grupo de chicos para que le ayuden a cargar.

-A la orden.

\- Terry y Neal limpiaran la estantería. No quiero ni una sola astilla de cristal. Me encargare de que sus padres paguen tanto el cristal de la vitrina como de la ventana. Hermanas ustedes supervisarán que todos sin excepciones limpien. Y nadie se ira a dormir hasta que no quede todo limpio. Aunque ya hayan terminado su parte, esperarán al resto de sus compañeros de pie en el pasillo del primer piso para que el Sr. Maxwell los vigile.

-Sí hermana Gray -respondían al unísono como niños bien portados, pues no querían hacer enojar más a la rectora

-Y mañana los veo en misa de 8 para ver si así se les sale el demonio de la desigualdad social ¡¿Esta claro?! ¡Y entienden que ante Dios todos somos iguales!

-Sí hermana – respondieron nuevamente al unisonó.

-A las ocho en punto. No voy a aceptar que ninguno de ustedes no asista porque se quedó dormido. El que no acuda le daré un triple castigo. Sí señoritos, esto de limpiar es solo el primer castigo. El segundo se los daré mañana frente al resto de la escuela. ¡a trabajar! Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches hermana.

La hermana Gray salió de prisa del comedor, los chicos seleccionados por el señor Maxwell caminaban tras él para ir por los utensilios de limpieza. Y las hermanas apresuraban al resto de los chicos a comenzar a trabajar.

-Gracias Michael nunca imagine que tu…

-No me agradezcas nada Grandchester no lo hice por ti, lo hice por la fraternidad y porque es verdad, quien inicio el enfrentamiento contra todos fue Neal – dijo el chico con desdén.

-Ya veo. De cualquier forma gracias – agradeció serio Terry y continuo su camino al igual que Michael. Definitivamente no se podían llevar bien pero se respetaban.

Los chicos comenzaron la limpieza, rincón tras rincón, no dejaban nada sin revisar. Un par de horas después y ya exhaustos esperaron que la hermana Mónica revisara que todo estuviera tal cual ordeno la rectora. Al ver que así era les permitió volver a sus habitaciones a dormir. Eran las 2 de la mañana, apenas y tendrían un par de horas para dormir.

Algunos pusieron la alarma en sus relojes, otros incluso optaron por dormir vestidos por si se quedaban dormidos.

Así fue la noche de Terry y sus primos en su regreso al San Pablo. No tenían ni un día y ya tendrían dos castigos. El rebelde exhausto se quedó dormido pensando cual sería el segundo castigo. Como sea que importaba, al menos ya habia recuperado el liderazgo de la Fraternidad y el apoyo de la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Misa dominical 7:55am**

Los chicos y chicas del sacro colegio ya estaban entrando al templo para escuchar la misa de 8 de la mañana. Como cada semana era imperativo que asistieran y comulgaran.

Las alumnas que entraban se sorprendían al ver que los chicos tenían algún moretón en la cara o el labio roto. Otros que se quejaban de su espalda o muñecas. No daban crédito a semejante casualidad.

-Candy ¿ya viste? Todos tienen un moretón mínimo. ¿crees que tenga que ver con la fiesta de sabanas de Terry? -preguntaba Annie que entraba junto a su hermana.

-Puede ser, pero no veo a Stear ni Archie para preguntarles. ¿ese es Neal? – contesto Candy que al igual que todas no cabía de la sorpresa.

-Sí, ¿Por qué llevara una boina? – continuaba sorprendida la tímida

-Tal vez le dieron en la cabeza – dijo con una risilla la pecosa.

Paty llegaba a paso veloz alcanzando a Candy y Annie que ya se habían sentado en la 4ta fila de butacas. Al llegar a ellas les comenzó a hablar por debajo.

-Chicas, acabo de toparme con Stear… y dice que todo se salió de control… se pelaron todos contra todos y la hermana Gray los descubrió. Casi los expulsan.

-¿En serio? – preguntaba asustada Annie.

-Ay no Terry, no entiende que lo pueden expulsar. Definitivamente debo hablar con él lo antes posible -se enojó la pecosa.

Ya la mayoría habia llegado incluso las hermanas entraban tras el padre Roberto que daría la misa. Candy miraba a todos lados pero no veía a Terry. Vio a Erik adormilado y cruzado de brazos en primera fila. Después continúo buscando pero solo miro a Archie llegando quien le regalo una sonrisa. Stear que estaba a su lado no la vio pues estaba fijo en los ojos de su querida Paty.

-Ya va a empezar la misa y Terry no llega ¿será que la rectora lo expulso de última hora? -se decia así misma la pecosa.

-Silencio todos vamos a comenzar nuestra misa dominical – ordenaba la hermana Gray parada junto al altar, mientras el padre ya preparaba todo. En ese momento, se escuchó como se abría la puerta de forma estrepitosa -Terry Grandchester, llegas tarde como de costumbre.

El chico ignoraba el reclamo de la hermana caminando por el pasillo del centro y mirando hacia un lado y a otro. Cuando vio lo que buscaba le guiño el ojo a su rubia favorita. Candy sintió que se le fue la sangre al suelo y baja lo mirada, pues temía que lo regañaran pero Terry dejo de mirarla con desdén y continuo su andar. Le regalo un guiño a Antonella para evitar que empezaran a cuestionar porque solo a Candy y finalmente a la hermana Margaret también le guiño y sonrió. La pobre monja se persignó de la pena.

-Terry, ven a sentarte ahora mismo. Deja de molestar a tus compañeras.

-Hermana Gray, veo a los chicos rezar y me pregunto ¿qué estarán pensando realmente?

-Eso no te incumbe. Ven y siéntate junto a Erik y ponte el saco aquí no estás en tu casa.

Terry soltó una risilla y con arrogancia contestó -Hermana Gray yo no tengo casa, yo vivo en un Palacio.

-Pero que engreído, va a matar a la hermana Gray – se dijo así misma Candy.

-No me importa si vives en casa, choza o en un palacio. ¡Aquí es la casa de Dios y la respetas!

-Como usted diga, ante Dios todos somo iguales – sin más Terry se puso su saco y se sentó en la primera fila de las butacas asignadas para los chicos.

-Exactamente -replico la hermana que le quería dar un aneurisma.

-¿Quién es ese buen mozo chico? - Preguntaba Eliza a su amiga Luisa. Casualmente se sentó tras Candy y se dio cuenta del guiño.

-Es Terry Grandchester hijo del Duque de Grandchester.

-Vaya Duque. Pero con muy mal gusto.

-Le gusta jugar con las chicas, también le coqueteo a Antonella.

-Pero Antonella si es linda y de cuna noble – murmuraba Eliza tratando de que Candy la escuchara. Al parecer Eliza aún no se enteraba del compromiso del hijo del Duque con la pecosa. Pero era cuestión de tiempo para que lo supiera – Ademas aun no me conoce y cuando lo haga va a amarme.

-¿Estas escuchando Candy?

-Sí Annie. Eliza será un dolor de cabeza aún más insoportable.

-Neal Leagan, te quiero sentado en primera fila junto a Grandchester y Macklahan -Exigió la rectora pero el silencio se hizo presente pues ningún chico contesto.

-Neal Leagan obedece a la rectora – intervino la hermana Mónica acercándose a Neal que se sentó hasta la última fila.

-Pero ¿por qué querrán a mi hermano al frente? – se preguntaba Eliza.

El chico Legan a regañadientes camino hasta la primera fila. Llevaba puesto una boina a lo que las hermanas se indignaron y todos se sorprendieron.

-¿Pero qué es esto Neal? Primero Terry entra sin su saco y ahora tu con una boina. Quítatela ahora mismo estas en la casa de Dios deben ser respetuosos.

-Pero hermana Gray… no puedo… es que…

-¡Ahora!

El chico apenado comenzó a quitarse la boina y cuando termino de hacerlo todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de su nuevo corte de cabello. Por lo que algunos soltaron la risa y otros se quedaron boquiabiertos. Eliza casi se desmaya.

-¡Silencio! No están en su casa. Neal ¿qué significa ese corte de cabello?

-Fue Archie, hermana Gray, me corto el cabello a la fuerza – señalaba con furia el chico.

-Lo siento hermana, es para que le entre el espíritu santo y ya no nos convoque a sus tontas peleas -se burló el elegante poniéndose de pie.

-Ven aquí Archie – ordenaba la hermana a lo que Archie se dirigió al frente. Contenía la risa de ver a su exprimo con semejante corte.

Terry solo miraba y evitaba reírse pues no quería mas problemas con la rectora. Debes en cuando volteaba hacia atrás disimuladamente para ver a su pecosa. Quien seguía sin creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.

-Candy, ¿van a expulsar a Archie?

-Calma Annie estará bien.

-¿Así que el espíritu santo?- decia la rectora mientras el padre Roberto se acercaba a Neal y examinaba el corte.

-Debo reconocer que está muy bien hecho. Cual buen franciscano.

-Gracias Padre – sonrió el elegante.

-Veo que te gustan los franciscanos.

-Pues… vera hermana Gray conviví con muchos en Dublín cuando nos tocaba llevar víveres al monasterio.

-Bien pues ya que has socializado con los monjes, a partir de ahora y junto con Neal, serás acólito del padre Roberto hasta fin de año.

-¿Cómo? Pero hermana – replicó Archie borrándosele su sonrisa. Terry y Stear se taparon la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

-Ese será su segundo castigo. Uno por instar la violencia y el otro por … hacer cortes franciscanos. Vayan junto al padre para que ya le ayuden.

-Sí hermana – respondieron la unisonó los dos. Caminando al altar donde los esperaba el padre.

-Padre ¿cuándo usted ordene?

-Gracias hermana Gray. Bienvenidos a nuestra misa de 8… bueno 8:15 por el retraso. Por la señal de la santa cruz de nuestros enemigos…

Y así inicio la misa dominical. Por primera vez Terry comulgo. La hermana no lo podía creer, pero solo lo hizo porque deseaba burlarse de su primo político que ahora era el nuevo acolito.

-Debes estar orgulloso Archie. Tu primer milagro como acolito es haberme echo comulgar.

-Vete al diablo Terry -decia Archie también por debajo.

-Uh, estas en el altar comportarte.

-Ya toma la comunión y vete. Cuerpo de Cristo

-Amen.

La misa duro casi dos horas por el largo sermón del padre Roberto. En el que por supuesto recalco el respeto que se debía tener a los semejantes y a las naciones hermanas. La tristeza y guerras que pueden ocasionar los conflictos políticos. Y la responsabilidad cristiana de orar por la paz del mundo. Recalco que aunque el colegio contaba con prestigio de Real por la corona británica (1*) debían saber que parte de las colegiaturas eran para pagar los gastos de las fundaciones que tenían como orfanatos y hospitales para personas de bajos recursos.

Al finalizar la hermana Gray les dio su segundo castigo a los chicos (excepto Archie y Neal que ya eran acolitos) les ordeno hacer 300 horas de servicio social en cualquiera de las fundaciones que tenia la congregación. Erik casi se muere pues ya habia quedado harto del servicio que hizo en Dublín. Terry solo respiro aliviado pues esperaba algo peor. Stear le agrado la nueva experiencia, ya le empezaba a gustar trabajar por los demás sin recibir nada a cambio.

Los chicos y chicas salieron exhausto de casi dos horas de misa. Candy se quedo junta una columna cerca de la entrada esperando a Terry. Cuando este salió discretamente le hizo la seña de verlo en la colina y sin más se retiró.

Mientras tanto Eliza y Neal cuchicheaban en una esquina lejos de los demás.

-Debemos desquitarnos de Archie. Así que tu encárgate de Archie y yo me desquitare con Annie.

-No te preocupes hermanita yo ya veré como me desquito de él y de Terry.

-¿Terry? ese chico me gusta. Trátalo bien será tu cuñado – dijo la víbora Legan a lo que Neal soltó a reír – ¿de qué te ríes?

-Hermanita, ese aristócrata arrogante está enamorado de Candy.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como lo oyes. Ayer los chicos corrieron la voz de que Terry dio la orden de que nadie puede mirar a Candy. La quiere como su futura Duquesa.

-Maldita zorra. Ahora entiendo porque la miro tanto en la misa. ¿pero como es que se conocen?

-No lo sé, pero recuerdo que en la madrugada Archie y él dijeron que ya se consideraban como primos.

-Ahora entiendo, todo cuadra. Primero esos arreglos, después ella y los demás incluyendo Erik se van a una fiesta. Y ese anillo. ¡Candy es la famosa prometido del hijo del Duque de Grandchester que tanto hablan las chicas de nuevo ingreso!

-¿Como es que no te diste cuenta antes?

-Porque nadie la reconoció. Al parecer solo salió en una foto en la reseña de sociales y estaba muy arreglada a diferencia de sus coletas de todos los días. Ademas no mencionaban su nombre.

-Pues me alegra saber cual es el punto débil de Terry Grandchester.

-Y yo me encargare de borrarla. Terry será mío. Esa dama de establo no puede ser Duqesa. Yo será la duquesa de Grandchester.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Segunda Colina de Pony.**

Candy esperaba de pie mirando el horizonte. Estaba muy molesta tanto que mantenía sus brazos cruzados. Clin noto su enojo pero no le dio importancia pues estaba tan entretenido comiéndose las nueces que le llevo su querida pecosa que el resto del mundo daba igual.

A lo lejos miro que ya venia su engreído padre por lo que corrio a recibirlo.- Hola Clin que gusto verte, toma te traje un poco de pan.

Candy volteo a ver como Terry le entrega dicho pan a Clin y este emocionado la tomaba para sentarse bajo el árbol para comenzar a comerlo en cuanto acabara sus nueces. Le provocó una ligera sonrisa pero seguía molesta por lo que se volteo de inmediato.

-Hola Pecosa, ¿Por qué tan seria?

-¿Tu qué crees? Paty hablo con Stear y le conto todo. ¡Casi te expulsan!

-Tranquila pecosa, todos los días la hermana Gray me expulsa, es su forma de presionar a los demás para que no hagan locuras -decia Terry mientras intentaba darle un beso y abrazarla pero esta se alejaba de inmediato.

-Sí claro. Terry te lo pedí ayer pero parece que no te importa que nos separen.

-Ay ya pecosa no seas dramática. Ya no te juntes con Annie – dijo con enfado el chico y al ver que su chica no se dejaba abrazar mejor se sentó en el pasto junto a Clin.

-Terry déjate de juegos. Prometiste comportarte para no meterte en problemas. Y resulta que destruyes todo el edifico.

-Basta Candy no quiero un sermón. Ya suficiente tuve con el de la hermana Gray en la madrugada y ahora con el sermón del padre Roberto.

-Pues por tu culpa todas tuvimos que aguantar ese sermón, así que tengo mucha razón para estar molesta.

-¿No me digas? ¿te molesta que te saquen el diablito que llevas dentro? -se burlaba Terry.

-Me molesta que mi novio se arriesgue por una tonta fraternidad. Al parecer le importa más que estar conmigo.

-A ver pecosa insisto ya no te juntes con Annie – respondió Terry poniéndose de pie frente a su rubia enojona - Numero uno no es una tonta fraternidad es mi fraternidad que funde hace 4 años y con mucho trabajo, por lo que no pienso dejarla y menos a un idiota. Y segundo tu eres mi esposa pero debes entender que tengo obligaciones y hay riesgo para cumplirlas. Ademas que este en la fraternidad no significa que ya no te veré.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y como le harás ahora que también deberás hacer 300 horas de servicio social? -retaba la chica. A lo que Terry solo le respondió con una sonrisa muy pero muy arrogante alzando las cejas. Candy al ver esto se asustó – Terry no se te ocurra, ¡hay límites!

-Te lo he dicho pecosa, en este colegio todo es dinero. Yo llevo muy buena relación con los sobrinos de la hermana Mónica. De hecho será mi nuevo negocio ayudare a mis compañeros a liberar horas de servicio social a cambio de unas cuantas libras esterlinas.

-Estás loco. Ademas de engreido, tramposo.

-Pero así me quieres.

-Empiezo a dudarlo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, aunque lo tomes a burla.

-Pues que pena pero ya no hay devoluciones. Soy tu esposo hasta la muerte.

-Terry no me gusta lo que haces es tramposo. Debes portarte bien.

-Solo lo soy aquí en el San Pablo, me porte bien en Dublín y en el Mauretania. Tu lo sabes soy de noble corazón – decia Terry con voz de dulce y ojitos tiernos.

-No quiero que hagas esas cosas, quiero que te portes bien. Entiéndelo.

-A ver señora Grandchester, Soy el mejor gracias a mis conocimientos académicos y gracias a eso también todos mis compañeros pueden tener mis tareas , exámenes perfectos y demás cosas que necesiten para que alcancen un buen promedio como yo. Solo le sacó provecho.

-Pues no le saques provecho hazlo gratis se humilde.

Terry se empezó a desesperar porque su pecosa no lo creía un buen chico – Entiende pecosa, aquí no es el hogar de Pony es un colegio lleno de niños engreídos como Neal y no voy a dejar que nadie me pisotee.

-Pues no es tan malo si ignoras sus comentarios.

-Ah vaya ¿lo dices por lo que te dicen a ti por ser huérfana? Bien me alegra que no te importe las tonterías que te dicen, pero yo no voy a dejar que chicos como Neal rebajen mi apellido. Así que lo entiendas o no seguiré siendo el líder y señor de este colegio.

-Eres malo, y abusivo – decia desilusionada la pecosa, no le gustaba ese lado de Terry.

-¡Basta! Deja de decir tonterías sabes que no soy lo asi.

-Que mirada tan fría, solo una vez lo vi así y fue cuando descubrí lo de su madre – se decia así misma la chica. Bajo la mirada para después hablarle a Terry con voz entrecortada - Haz lo que quieras pero… entiende que no me gusta que te metas en problemas no quiero que te pase algo Neal es muy vengativo. Pero si insistes no puedo hacer nada. Así que lo mejor es terminar no quiero un novio a medias.

-No se te ocurra chantajearme Candice White – insistía Terry enojado y con mirada fría.

-No es chantaje, pero si es lo que debo hacer para que dejes esas tonterías lo hare. O yo o tu liderazgo en el San Pablo.

-Así nada más. Pues bien, que te vaya bien – se volteo Terry para ya no dignarse a mirar a su casi exnovia mejor dicho ex esposa

-Perfecto, hoy mismo enviare una carta al tío Brower para que rompa nuestra acta de matrimonio. Adiós Dueño y señor del San Pablo.

-No me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer. Pero ya que nadas diciendo lo que quieres decir déjame decirte lo que yo haré. Ya que no iré a Escocia contigo pues entonces pasaré el verano en Dublín con una linda pelirroja con pecas.

Candy sintió que le empezó a hervir la sangre por semejante comentario. Empuño las manos y dado que Terry le daba la espalda este no pudo ver como su chica le arrebato el pedazo de pan al pequeño Clin que estaba a punto de morder y acto seguido lo lanzó directo a la cabeza de Terry.

-Auch ¡¿Estas locas?! -gritó el chico sobándose la cabeza y volteando a mirarla.

-Yo tengo más pecas. ¡Y me enloquece que digas tales tonterías!

-Pero si tu fuiste la que dijo que ya no quería nada conmigo. Tengo derecho a buscar otra niña con pecas.

-Tu no harás eso mocoso engreído. Estamos casados hasta la muerte. Y tú y yo iremos a Escocia en verano, olvídate de Irlanda, ¡te prohíbo que vuelvas a Dublín! punto.

Terry no sabía si reírse o asustarse por semejante cara roja y mirada fulmínate que tenía Candy y tratando de calmarla solo dijo - Puedo quedarme callado, temo que todo lo que diga será usado en mi contra.

-Sí, calladito te ves más bonito.

-Ok no diré nada pero si haré algo porque me encanta que me celes.

-¿Que haces?… aléjate… no…

Candy no pudo decir más, pues el chico se dirigió a ella para abrazarla, y aunque la chica forcejo un poco al final no le quedo remedio que aceptar pues Terry era bastante fuerte.

-Suéltame no quiero abrazos estoy enojada.

-¿Segura? -dijo con voz ronca y apenas perceptible mientras la recargaba en el gran árbol.

-Claro que sí. Nos vas a jugar conmigo. Ya suéltame odio cuando me abrazas a la fuerza.

-Tú tienes la culpa …- Terry no dijo más y la beso.

La atraía hacia él, con una mano rodeando su cintura y la otra su cadera. Así lograba sentir su cuerpo muy cerca del de su pecosa. Le encantaba tenerla así apretándola tanto como si fueran uno solo. Como deseaba dar el siguiente paso y no solo sentirla cerca de él sino que ese cuerpo ya fuera de él.

Pero ni modo se tenía que aguantar, debía cumplir como buen Grandchester con su juramento . Ademas tampoco deseaba presionarla así que solo disfrutaba de estar con ella como fuera y ver el tiempo pasar.

-Ya Terry… no me gusta cuando ya no me dejas respirar -apenas murmuraba la mareada chica. Y como no si Terry la subía a la luna y más allá.

-Pecosa ya deja de estar tan renuente.

-Porque me molesta que no quieras estar conmigo.

-Si no me gustara estar contigo no te tendría abrazada como ahora.

-Entonces ¿por qué te arriesgas a que te expulsen?. Por favor, pórtate bien.

– Pecosa … nunca me van a expulsar créeme, he hecho cosas peores y ve, aquí sigo. Lo de esta madrugada se salió de control por el estúpido de Neal. Pero si no hubiera sido por él nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Entiéndeme no me gusta -suplicaba la chica con esos ojitos que derriten al caballero inglés.

-Ay pecosa definitivamente eres mi punto débil. Si alguien se entera estoy perdido.

-Pues ya lo deben saber, no olvides que ayer por tus celos les dijiste que no se acercaran a mí -decía la pecosa mientras jugaba con los botones del chaleco de Terry.

-Lo sé, por eso aprovecho para aclararte que también le guiñe el ojo a Antonella para despistar. Es mas comenzaré a decir que ella también me gusta y hasta tu loca compañera Eliza.

-No sé.

-Debo distraer al enemigo. Pero tú sabes que eres mi esposa.

-Gracias por recordármelo, aunque Eliza estará peor cuando se enteré que has dicho que también te gusta.

-Y sigo sin saber cómo es y mira ya me gusta -soltó a reir el chico.

-Tonto.

-Lo sé . Me perdona señora Grandchester, por asustarla y que pensara que de verdad me podrían expulsar – decia Terry sin despegar su frente de la de la pecosa y ahora también lo hacía con su nariz.

-Haces cosquillas -decia la pecosa mirando a su duque y regalándole esa sonrisa que él tanto amaba.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Está bien, pero trata de no meterte en problemas u olvídate de mí por un mes.

-Auch tú y tus amenazas, pero que puedo hacer eres mi punto débil. Ok me portaré bien. Y tu deberías pedirle disculpas al pobre de Clin lo dejaste sin pan.

-Oh Dios es verdad – la chica apenada se zafo del abrazo y se puso de cuclillas para hablarle a su coati - Lo siento Clin, no debí arrebatarte tu pan. Te prometo que en la noche te traeré una rebanada de pastel, de la que me da Annie – Clin un poco triste al oír pastel se alegró y asintió con su cabeza – Gracias. Oye Terry debo irme, la hermana Margaret nos dejo un trabajo en equipo y quede de verme con Antonella en la biblioteca ya es tarde.

-Ok te acompaño la mitad del camino. Adiós Clin.

El par de esposo caminaron de regreso al colegio. No iban de la mano para evitar que alguien pudiera verlos, aunque Terry a veces no le importaba pues cuando Candy menos lo imaginaba este la tomaba de la cintura para esconderse tras un árbol y besarla y por supuesto abrazarla muy fuerte.

Una vez que estaba por llegar a las inmediaciones del colegio Candy ya no dejo que su chico la volviera a abrazar temía que los descubrieran así que simplemente echo a correr - Lo siento Terry ya estamos muy cerca. Te veré después, bye - la chica alzo la mano y dejando que Terry leyera sus labios la frase "Te amo"

El rebelde y líder del San Pablo sonrió de oreja a oreja, como amaba a su rubia y enojona con pecas. " _Te prohíbo que vuelvas a Dublín_ " rio al recordar esa frase tan amenazante de su esposa-novia. Diciéndose a si mismo – Pecosa si supieras que cada pecosa que veía me hacía recordarte. Era como intentar hacer que tu constelación de pecas encajara en su cara. Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu tez de porcelana y tu corazón tan noble que por cierto es mío. Así que no deberías preocuparte ninguna te igualará.

Cuando llegó a los pasillos del colegio borro su sonrisa, era hora de actuar, de fingir ser un chico inalcanzable, arrogante y hostil. Caminaba sin dignarse a mirar a quien pasara por su lado. El porte natural que heredó de sus padres le daban ese toque final para hacerlo ver realmente un verdadero noble de sangre azul digno heredero al trono, su lugar en la sucesión era el numero 25. Su presencia imponía tanto que nadie se atrevía a llamarle, esperaban a tener el honor de que él les hablara, algunos incluso se graduaron del colegio sin haber tenido tal privilegio.

Los chicos que ya lo conocían no tenían reparo en hablarle ya sea para invitarlo a su mesa a platicar trivialidades o planear el nuevo evento de la fraternidad. O mejor aun discutir un nuevo negocio. Con Bastián y los Gregoriano era con quienes mas negocios y acuerdos hacía.

-Hey Terry, dime que ya pensaste como libraremos las horas de servicio comunitario – preguntaba Erik acercándose a su mejor amigo seguido de otros chicos incluyendo el ya mencionado Bastian y los Cornwell.

-¿Tu que crees hermanito? -respondió el rebelde con una sonrisa.

-¡Por eso te quiero hermano! – exclamo Erik y acto seguido le dio un abrazo.

-Me alegro y si es lo que pienso supongo que los Gregoriano tendrá mucha participación – intervino Archie.

-Hum por lo que veo ya estas aprendiendo Archibald – menciono Terry dándole una palmada al hombro de su elegante primo – Pero mejor hablemos de esto en privado, aquí las paredes oyen.

-Bien vamos al cuarto de los hermanos Gregoriano ya nos deben estar esperando – propuso Bastian.

-¡Terry Grandchester! ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando por todos lados – retaba la hermana Clay llegando hacia los chicos.

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo hermana.

-Ve rápido a la oficina de la directora. Tu padre te espera y sabes que odia esperar.

-¡¿Qué dice?! Mi papá aquí – exclamo asustado el rebelde al igual que el resto de los chicos estaba sorprendido.

-Rápido deja de hacer preguntas el Duque no tiene por qué esperar más. Andando – ordenó la monja que sin esperar objeción se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la dirección.

-Ve Terry, suerte.

-Gracias Erik – dijo Terry caminando tras la monja, el resto de sus amigos también le desearon suerte quedándose preocupados.

El rebelde iba pensativo y bastante molesto comenzando a hacerse preguntas – Lo que me faltaba primero soportar el sermón de la hermana Gray, luego el sermón del padre Roberto y el regaño de mi reina. Y hora para finalizar el día seguro el Duque ya me tiene listo su regaño. Sería el colmo que Eleonor también viniera desde América o me llamara. Ay no mejor no la invoco. Ash ¿por qué la directora es tan comunicativa? ¿Pero qué esperabas Terry? era obvio que le iría con el chisme al Duque, claro todo para cobrarle su bendito cristal de la vitrina y la ventana. Todo por culpa del estúpido de Neal, como me quede con ganas de darle un puñetazo – Terry de la furia interna paso a reír dentro de si – Pero Archie se llevó las palmas, no puedo negarlo la misa fue tan amena para mí, fue imposible dormirme por estar viendo el nuevo corte de cabello de Neal. Como odiarlo con semejante corte. Que seguro le dura muchos meses así que aunque entre clases y este con esa estúpida boina me encargaré de quitársela, serán un deleite. Archie si supieras que me has dado una razón para ya no faltar a clases. Definitivamente haré todo para que los maestros pasen a Neal a primera fila.

La hermana Clay saco de sus pensamientos al heredero de los Grandchester al tocar la puerta de la rectora. Después de un par de toquidos se escuchó como la rectora les daba permiso de entrar.

-Hermana Gray, Su Excelencia. Aquí esta Terry. -dijo la monja entrando con el chico.

-Gracias hermana Clay, puede retirarse -dijo la rectora.

-Con permiso – dijo la monja para salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Terry observo como la hermana Gray estaba sentada tras su escritorio y su padre se encontraba sentado en la silla frente a ella. No se veía enojado pero si bastante serio. Bueno ¿qué día no está serio el Duque?

-Hola papá -saludaba Terry mantenido la cabeza baja en señal de paz. No deseaba otro regaño así que estaba dispuesto a decir que si a todo lo que pidiera su padre.

-Buen día Terruce. Te debes preguntar que hago aquí en domingo. Bien pues vine porque ayer me llamó Brian por la noche avisándome que ya te habia dejado en el colegio. Así que decidí venir a verte para saber cómo estabas. Pero me encuentro con la sorpresa de que no tienes ni 24 horas de haber regresado y ya acabaste con el edificio.

-Papá puedo explicarlo.

-No te permití hablar. Terruce, la hermana Gray ya me conto que todo fue por una absurda pelea que termino en una batalla campal entre todos lo alumnos del colegio y todo por tonterías de jerarquias y por el poder de esa famosa fraternidad.

-Así es.

-Que no hables. Sabes que odio que me interrumpan – exigió de nuevo el Duque a lo que el chico solo asintió conteniéndose – Como decia, todo por una fraternidad de la que confieso ya tenia conocimiento y la hermana Gray ya lo sospechaba pero no decíamos nada porque bueno no le vimos importancia, pero dado que por el liderazgo casi acaban con el edifico decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Entonces la quitaran? -pregunto asustado el chico.

-¿Qué te dije de no interrumpirme? -dijo serio el Duque, después dio un resoplo de molestia para continuar hablando -En fin, después de hablarlo hemos llegado a la conclusión que es positivo que ustedes los chicos tengan un lugar para desarrollar mas sus talentos como lo hacen en la grandes Universidades como Cambridge y Oxford. Y obviamente al no ser clandestina tendrá reglas que deberán respetar tú y todos tus compañeros.

Terry no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¡su padre habia persuadido a la Hermana Gray para dejarlos tener una fraternidad!

-Así que ven y siéntate. Ya que tu serás el presidente, entre los tres vamos a discutir el nuevo orden de la fraternidad de caballeros del Real colegio San Pablo.

Terry obediente se sentó en la silla junto a su padre. Estaba que quería brincar como Candy cuando algo le agrada pero se contuvo y solo pudo decirse a sí mismo - ¡Mi papi es lo máximo!

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*)En el reino Unido se le da el distintivo de Royal (en español Real) a todas las instituciones, tiendas, servicios, etc que hayan dado servicio a la familia Real por varias generaciones y por supuesto tengan una reputación intachable. El colegio al tener al hijo de un Duque en este caso Terry (y seguro a otros miembros de la realeza por generaciones) más el tener una imagen de rectitud es seguro que por eso se ganó el distintivo, y en lugar de ser solo Colegio San Pablo se llama Real Colegio San Pablo. Ignoro si Mizuki por eso le dio dicha distinción o es mera coincidencia, pero como sea que bueno que lo hizo, pues el Duque lo dijo una vez, " _mi hijo no será educado por cualquiera"._

Por cierto alguien me nomino a unos premios que se dan el grupo de Facebook Autoras Candy y Terry, Gracias por hacerlo 😊 Así si dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por seguir leyendo la continuación y hacerme saber sus reviews: **Gladys, Meribet, Astana, Lina 254, Aaronlaly, Yesi Hernandez, Anieram, palasatena2018, Astana, Annenov, Selenityneza, Amrica Gra, Blanca G, Natalia, Dulce Graham, Marta Hernandez, CGG, Eli, Dreamy GB, Magda Css, Rous DJ, Yuseli Granches, Oli Rojas, Yuseli Grandches, Gladys.**

A quienes ya me han puesto en sus favs y follows **Palasatenea2018, Kaori Shiny, Aaronly, Xiory.** Y quienes me leen de forma anónima también gracias.

Respondiendo a sus dudas:

 **Archie y Terry:** Yo siempre he visto a este par como el perfecto bromance. No son igualitos pero si tienen cosas en común. Ambos tienen exquisitos modales, les gusta la buena ropa (bueno Terry la tiene más por tradición, pero algo debió aprender con tantas visitas a prestigiados sastres) ambos atraen las miradas de las chicas y les encanta hacerlo, y tienen el mismo temperamento y pueden llegar a los golpes cuando se trata de una injusticia, por ejemplo con Eliza, Archie le dijo zorra y Terry le escupió la cara. Así que no dudo y en esta historia se conviertan en los mejores amigos.

 **Fraternidad** : pues ya leyeron papi Grandchester ya logro que se permita la fraternidad, pero… ¿Cuáles serán las reglas para seguir? Y ¿será que también se haga una de chicas? Con eso de que Candy tiene su lado sufragista todo puede pasar

 **Candy y Erik:** Uff ¿qué puedo decir? en el próximo capitulo verán porque Erik ya no la vera con buenos ojos cuando se entere que es su media hermana.

 **Cuando actualizo?** : No lo sé, la verdad ya no tengo mucho tiempo estoy comenzando un nuevo proyecto. Realmente escribo en mi mente cada capitulo pero plasmarlo en Word es lo difícil toma tiempo y como les dije es lo que menos tengo ahora. Lo siento.

Muchas gracias y lindo fin de semana mis querid s Canderrys.


	4. Capítulo 4 Las nuevas reglas

**Capítulo 4 Las nuevas reglas.**

En la oficina de la hermana Gray se encontraban terminando de discutir por el nuevo camino que tomaría la fraternidad de chicos del sacro colegio. Al inicio Terry estaba feliz pero después de escuchar las reglas, en más de una ocasión quiso desistir y mejor mandar todo al diablo. Pero se aguanto las ganas pues primero tenia que idear una segunda opción antes de terminar su adorada fraternidad.

-Me alegra mucho que llegáramos a una muy buena y fructífera decisión- comentaba humildemente la rectora.

-Gracias a Usted hermana.

-No tiene nada que agradecer Su Excelencia.

-Aquí va la adulación a mi padre y después vendrá la ayuda de papá – pensaba Terry alzando la vista para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la ventana para distraerse pues no soportaba las adulaciones.

-Las sugerencias de Su Excelencia siempre son bienvenidas pues siempre han sido para bien y nunca se equivoca.

-Le agradezco hermana. Ahora si me lo permite, por favor tome esto -decia el Duque entregándole a la monja un sobre con un cheque de gran suma.

-Lo dicho – dijo Terry mirando de reojo a sus acompañantes después rodo los ojos y siguió mirando por la ventana.

-Oh Duque pero acabamos de recibir su donativo de fin de mes -decia sorprendida la mujer mirando el sobre.

-Pero si no me equivoco ya vienen el torneo de equitación.

-Gracias Duque su apoyo a la educación será recompensado por Dios – termino diciendo la monja santiguándose.

-Me conformo con que mi hijo sea bien educado.

-Así será. Ahora si me lo permite me retiro para que pueda platicar a solas con él.

-Gracias hermana.

-Con permiso – la mujer salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Terry siéntate, sabes que debemos hablar – pedía el padre tomando asiento en la pequeña sala frente al escritorio de la rectora. Su vástago no acepto y prefirió seguir de pie.

-Papá ¿que fue eso?, ¡una fraternidad vigilada por monjas! ¿acaso la de Oxford donde estudiaste los vigilaba el director? -preguntaba indignado.

-No confundas una Universidad con un colegio de niños mimados.

-A los chicos no les gustara.

-A los chicos le gustara lo que su líder les diga. ¿acaso no te crees capaz de convencerlos? -mencionaba el Duque con su característica mirada y voz retadora.

-Papá … es un asco, ¿horario de 5 a 9? ¿Qué es eso? – seguía enojado el chico.

-Vamos Terry deja de quejarte y da gracias que te ayude a que no la quitaran, así que confórmate era eso o el final.

-Supongo que no es tan malo. Ya veré como extender ese horario.

-Lo mismo pensé. Por otro lado cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en Dublín?

-¿Brian no te dijo? – respondió Terry con tono sarcástico a lo que el Duque desaprobó con la mirada haciendo que su hijo se arrepintiera – Perdón no te enojes. Pues veras fue cansado, pero trabajábamos tanto que el día pasaba rápido ademas cuando ayudas a alguien se te olvida el dolor de espalda. Terminaba muerto al final del día que al tacto con la almohada me quedaba dormido.

-Me alegra que aprendieran algo. Terry estamos en una posible guerra y hay jóvenes de tu edad que tal vez deberán pelear en el frente para que otros jóvenes puedan ir a clases sin preocuparse.

-Eso no me agrada. De que sirvió que la tía Vicky intentara unir Europa si sus nietos consentidos….

-No seas grosero Terry, es tu familia al final del día y aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo son nuestros líderes y estamos en sus manos. Por eso quise que aprendieras lo que es trabajar y no tener nada y sobre todo que vieras por tus propios ojos la pobreza que viven algunas familias del Reino. Así cuando seas Duque y debas tomar decisiones las haga pensando en quienes más lo necesitan.

-Está bien. Pero, sobre ser duque quedamos que será dentro de unos 25 años ¿verdad?

-Supongo. Si antes no me matas de un disgusto, así que cuidadito y me des escándalos siendo actor. Porque ni tu madre podrá salvarte de mi castigo.

-Sí papá -respondió el chico hastiado y rodando los ojos.

-Mientras tanto empieza a practicar como presidente de la fraternidad y ve pensando como ganaras las próximas elecciones.

-¡Ay papá, eso tampoco me gusto!- Gritó indignado el chico cruzándose de brazos - Ahora resulta que no puedo ser presidente hasta que me gradúe sino que habrá votaciones cada inicio de año escolar.

-Entiende que la democracia mantiene calmada a las masas. Así que ve ideando como lograr su voto.

-Por Dios papá las votaciones serán hasta septiembre.

-¿Sabes con cuánto tiempo se preparan los candidatos a primer ministro?

-Ok Su Excelencia y miembro honorario del parlamento.

-¡No te burles, hablo muy en serio Terry, no quiero que pierdas esa presidencia!-exclamó con autoridad el hombre.

-Pero papá no exageres, la presidencia solo es un hobbie que me ayuda a ganar dinero… y aumentar mi arrogancia.

-Para ti lo será pero te advierto, quiero que seas presidente lo que te queda del resto de tu estancia en este colegio, el Grandchester no debe quedar como perdedor. ¿Está claro? -retaba el padre señalándolo con el dedo.

-Papá ¿no te pareces que presionas demasiado?

-¡No! Por cierto el torneo de equitación ya es este 21 de marzo, así que te traje a Teodora para que practiques y recuperes el tiempo. A esta hora ya deben de haber terminado de instalarla en las caballerizas del colegio, así que ponte a entrenar. Quiero ese trofeo en la vitrina de los Grandchester por tercera vez consecutiva.

-¡De casualidad no quiere Su Excelencia que mantenga mis altas calificaciones! -exclamo Terry alzando las manos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ¡Sí!, así que aléjate de las distracciones y si Candy lo es, aléjate de ella también.

-Papá quieres que mantenga una fraternidad, que vaya haciendo una campaña para reelegirme, que gane el torneo y ahora cuadro de honor.

-Que bueno que te quedo claro. Así que te recomiendo empezar desde hoy para que te concentres. En fin debo irme, salúdame a Erick y tus primos los Cornwell. Menos a Candy, porque no quiero que vayas a verla quiero que te concentres en lo que te dije -decia el Duque poniéndose de pie para después dirigirse a la puerta.

-Espera, ¿has hablado con mamá?

-Sí, te manda saludos todo el tiempo y antes de que preguntes. NO, no tienes permiso para llamarla, sabes que debemos cuidar las apariencias hasta que haga oficial nuestro noviazgo.

-Ya que -dijo el chico haciendo una mueca.

-Concéntrate Terry, no quiero enterarme de que vas mal. Antes ponías de excusa a tu madre, ahora ya no tienes ninguna, pero si me entero de que es por Candy te cambio de colegio. Ya te mandé a Dublín así que puede enviarte a Nueva York antes de lo previsto y no precisamente a estudiar actuación. Ahora si me disculpas me voy nos vemos en el torneo, ¡no antes! Así que no te metas en problemas para que no tenga que venir antes de lo previsto. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego -respondió el chico resignado y tras su padre salió de la oficina.

-Su Excelencia gracias por su visita lo acompaño a la salida. – decía la hermana Clay lista para caminar tras el Duque.

-Muy amable hermana – agradeció el duque que sin más comenzó su caminar al igual que Terry pero este se fue por el sentido contrario rumbo a su dormitorio.

-Terry espera.

-Hermana Margaret.

-Ya que vas al dormitorio, por favor entrégale este sobre a Erik, es un mensaje de su padre.

-Pues de hecho pensaba ir a las caballerizas primero.

-No importa, cuando veas a Erik por favor entrégaselo, pero que no pase de hoy.

-Está bien. Me gusta ser mensajero - contestó con sarcasmo después se dio la media vuelta y continuo su andar pensando y renegando de su suerte - … Y yo que pensaba que mi papi ya era lo máximo, pero no al contrario se ha puesto más exigente. Maldita sea ni como revelarme me tiene en sus manos. El Duque sabe que Candy es mi punto débil... Ah me lleva. Lo dicho mi día termino con un sermón de papá y su pliego petitorio. Dios, ¿qué cree que tengo días de más de 24horas? Tendré que idear como partirme en 4 para cumplir con papá o es capaz de enviarme a Nueva York. Como extraño los viejos tiempos donde me hubiera importado un cacahuate sus peticiones, pero ahora quiero llevar la fiesta en paz con él. Tengo que cumplir con el torneo, el cuadro de honor, la presidencia, la campaña para reelegirme… diablos olvide el bendito servicio social, ¿cómo haré con eso también? Papá lo hiciste a propósito sabes que sin tiempo no podré ver a Candy…, ahora más que nunca debo encontrar una manera para que me sobre tiempo y poder pasar al menos las tardes con Candy. ¡ya sé! Es hora de contratar un asistente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Biblioteca 2:30 pm**

-Hablaste con Terry

-Sí, y es imposible no dejara su absurda fraternidad. Casi terminamos por eso … pero nos contentamos. Solo prometió que ya no se meterá en problemas.

-Y te dijo algo de…

-Lo siento Antonella, lo olvidé , es que me hizo enojar tanto que solo pensé en retarlo porque casi lo expulsan. Pero te prometo que mañana sin falta le preguntare… si es que lo veo.

-Gracias Candy, quiero mucho a Erik y me haría muy feliz que me corteje como Terry lo hace contigo o como Stear con Paty.

-Eres muy linda no veo porque se niegue, ademas tu misma me dijiste que te pidió ser su editora.

-Sí, terminando aquí iré al invernadero para ver si me dejo su primer escrito.

-Bien, con suerte y te lo topas.

-Ojalá.

Mientras Candy y Antonella seguían conversando a unos pasos cerca de la estantería estaba Eliza cuchicheando con sus amigas.

-Ahí esta esa dama de establo -decia Eliza mirando a la pecosa con odio.

-Honestamente no luce tan bonita como en la foto donde esta con Terry. Es tan insignificante – mencionaba una del grupo.

-Pero es bonita no lo nieguen – dijo otra.

-Cállate Bertha. ¿Acaso quieres ser de su grupito? -regaño Luisa.

-Me pregunto si se ven en alguna hora del día – decia Eliza con maldad – Seria fantástico que la hermana Gray lo supiera. Los noviecitos se ven a escondidas.

-Tendríamos que vigilarla.

-Por ahora no tengo tiempo de espiar a esta bastarda, ahora solo me importa Annie y que pague por lo que Archie le hizo a mi hermano.

-Escuche que mañana tiene entrenamiento con su caballo.

-¿Quién iba a decir que Annie le gustarían los caballos con lo miedosa que es? Eso es peligroso ¿no creen?, podria sufrir un accidente.

-Eliza ¿qué planeas?

-Nada malo -comenzó a reír – bueno esperemos que el caballo no sufra por la caída. Hay tantos accidentes en los torneos.

-Eliza das miedo – decía Bertha

-Qué bueno que te de miedo, así que cuidadito andes de chismosa. Nadie se burla de mi hermano. Así que Archie sufrirá por ver sufrir a Annie y de paso Candy se ve que la quiere mucho.

-Sí, parece que se conocen de años -afirmó Luisa.

-Debe ser que estuvieron juntas en un naufragio lo que las unió tanto.

-Pues ahora volverán a poner a prueba su amistad -comento con malicia Eliza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Caballerizas del Real Colegio San Pablo.**

Terry llegaba al área de los establos, seguía pensativo pero ahora pensaba en que requisitos pedir para solicitar a su nuevo asistente. Podría ser alguien como Stear, pero él era capaz de inventar alguna locura para ahorrarse tiempo y entonces sí, adiós San Pablo. ¿Quién podría ser su asistente? ¿Archie? No, ese chico jamás trabajaría para él ademas no es de los que le gusten hacer tarea de más ni mucho menos organizar mítines políticos. ¿Erik? Menos si bien era su mano derecha necesitaba quien hiciera su trabajo y Erik jamás lo haría. Ayudarlo a organizar la campaña de reelección y otras fechorías sí, pero hacerle su tarea y horas de servicio nunca.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta ya estaba adentro de los establos y no miro que jovencita estaba terminando de cepillar a su caballo.

-Señorito Terry, su yegua está al fondo. Disculpe que la pusiéramos ahí pero es que aún no terminamos de desalojar la privada, no sabíamos que la traerían hoy. Pero le aseguró que mañana que regresen los muchachos le arreglaremos su lugar - dijo el caballerango.

-No, déjalo así.

-Pero… ¿está seguro? Su padre paga una mensualidad adicional para eso.

-Sí lo estoy, pero ya no quiero que Teodora este sola. Así podrá convivir con el resto de los caballos. Usaremos la privada para cuando la bañe o cepille.

-Como ordene, pero cuando su padre se entere que solo la usa para cepillarla.

Terry esbozo una enorme sonrisa de burla -Me encantará verle la cara. Ademas un regaño más no importa al menos así me desquitare de su pliego petitorio.

-No entiendo señorito.

-Yo si me entiendo.

-Como ordene, me retiro, con permiso. Cualquier cosa que necesite sabe donde encontrarme - el hombre sin más se retiró saliendo del lugar.

-Lo que necesito es un asistente – dijo en voz baja pero suficiente para que la jovencita lo escuchara.

-Un asistente, ¿Por qué? -preguntaba la joven acercándose a Terry que ya estaba palmeando la cabeza de Teodora.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí Tímida niña sin pecas? - preguntaba extrañado el rebelde.

-Hola Terry, a mí también me da gusto verte – dijo tímidamente la tímida.

-¿Segura? ¿Qué pensaran tus compañeras si saben que estas a solas conmigo en un establo?

-No estamos haciendo nada malo, pero mejor ya me voy.

-Tranquila estas en un lugar neutro es obvio que como en la biblioteca nos topamos con el sexo opuesto. Así que ya deja de temblar. Mejor dime ¿por qué estás aquí? Aunque por tu vestimenta es obvio.

-Vine a cepillar a mi caballo para que mañana que entrene este perfecto.

-¿Quién lo dirá? la tímida y miedosa niña sin pecas monta caballos.

-Sí, de pequeña me daban terror, pero mi papa me empezó a dar clases para que les perdiera el miedo y me gustó tanto que llegue a competir en un par de torneos en Michigan.

-Vaya, vaya, eres todo un estuche de monerías.

-Mis padres no podrán estar el 21, pero espero ganar el torneo para que se sientan muy orgullosos de mí.

-Uy me temo que eso no podrá ser.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque estas frente al ganador de los últimos torneos del San Pablo. Y pienso ganar por tercera ocasión.

-¿Harás trampa?

-Oye me ofendes y también a Teodora, no hagas caso de lo que dijo -se acercaba Terry a su yegua para darle palmaditas mientras esta relinchaba indignada – Déjame decirte Britter que siempre he ganado a la buena. Aprendí a caminar al mismo tiempo que aprendí a cabalgar.

-Yo también soy buena.

-No sé, deberías investigar a nuestros jueces, el estilo western americano no gusta mucho en Londres -se burlaba altivo el chico.

-Eso es grosero – agacho su cabeza y compungida la chica.

-Es la verdad. ¿Qué te parece si mañana montamos juntos? es bueno conocer al contrincante.

-No sé, tu y yo solos…

-Oye no se qué este pensando tu cabecita – soltó a reír.

-Es que Eliza y sus amigas son algo mala… ¿Cómo dijo Candy?...

-Mala leche.

-Sí eso, y no quiero que digan cosas malas de mí y de ti.

-Cierto debo cuidar mi reputación.

-Terry…

-Bromeo, mira no te asustes tu invitas a Candy y yo traigo a Archie.

-¡En serio! ¡Sí, así me gusta mucho la idea!

-Por tu sonrisa algo me dice que no te molestaría quedarte a solas con Archie – se burlaba Terry haciendo sonrojar a la pobre Annie.

-Dios me libre de esos pensamientos.

-¿Acaso nunca te ha besado? ¿Ni siquiera por su bienvenida al colegio?

-Basta Terry… no… eso no está bien… no podría. Me casarían con él si mamá se entera. Recuerda lo que te conté de su amiga que la encontraron a solas con uno de los… -agachaba la cabeza la chica.

-Como olvidarlo casi ocasionas que nos casen a ti a mi. Oye pero te conviene que te descubran con Archie así te casarían con el – decía con tono de burla el caballero inglés

-Eso seria ruin. Yo quiero que él pida mi mano.

-¿Solo tu mano? -insinuaba con malicia el rebelde.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya esta bien eres demasiado inocente y no vaya a ser que me acuses con Candy por molestarte. Así que cambiemos de tema y dime , ¿sabes que otras chicas competirán? En el torneo anterior solo hubo 2 y ya salieron del colegio.

-Escuche que Eliza Legan, Antonella y tal vez Mildred. ¿Por qué?

-Porque conozco a mis caballeros contrincantes pero no a las chicas y siempre es bueno estar prevenidos. Antonella ya la he visto cabalgar pero no a Eliza y a Mildred.

-He escuchado que Eliza es muy buena.

-Pues si entrena mañana, podre ver si tienes razón, lo cual me agradaría que la invitaras

-Pero Terry, ella es algo…

-Tranquila, invita también a Antonella para despistar. Perdón pero necesito conocerla, a ti también te conviene ver como lo hace.

-Bueno lo hare, pero si nos molesta no vuelvo a hacerte caso.

-Bueno si me disculpas debo irme. Hasta luego Teodora. Adiós Tímida.

-Espera Terry ¿puedo irme contigo? me da miedo el bosque y ya casi es de noche.

Terry hizo un resoplido de resignación pues como negarse con su cuñada o Candy lo retaría – Esta bien…

-Gracias Terry – dijo la chica tomando del brazo a su cuñado a lo que este no tardo en quitársela.

-Pero iras a dos metros adelante de mí.

-Está bien, lo siento.

Así caminaron dos metros de distancia Annie y Terry camino a las aulas. Las caballerizas no estaban lejos, solo lo suficiente para evitar que el ruido de estas distrajera a los alumnos durante las clases.

Mientras caminaban y Terry cuidaba el paso de su cuñada, este noto movimiento en los arbustos. Tal vez seria un animalito pero uno con cabeza calva. Era nada menos que Neal y sus compinches.

-¿Que querrá este imbécil? ¿me estará siguiendo? Que mala surte que vengo con Britter me hubiera gustado enfrentarlo – se dijo así mismo, cuando de pronto le vino una idea – Anna Elizabeth, dame tu látigo hay un animal rondando por aquí.

Annie se asustó parándose en seco y sin pensarlo le dio de inmediato su látigo a Terry. Este se acerco al arbusto y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a agolpear al supuesto animal o mejor dicho animales.

-Largo de aquí roedores que no ven que asustan a la damisela.

-¡ah! -gritaba uno

-¡Basta Terry duele! -suplicaba Neal.

-Pero si son Neal y compañía, lo siento tanto pensé que eran roedores queriendo morderme a mi o a la señorita a quien amablemente acompaño a su dormitorio.

-Eres un tonto Terry ¿que no nos viste?- se enojó Neal.

-¡¿Como me llamaste?! Oh espera creo que tienes algo en la espalda, un mosquito – Terry de nuevo le dio un latigazo a Neal -Creo que ya voló. Ahora si me disculpan nos retiramos ya esta por oscurecer y no está bien que una linda chica ande sola por el bosque. Adiós. Ah y cuidadito con insinuar algo.

Mientras Annie y Terry seguían su rumbo Neal no dejaba de quejarse.

-Maldito Grandchester, me las pagara.

-Yo ya no quiero problemas con él, Neal. Se supone que venimos a espiar a Annie.

-Ya lo sé , nunca imagine que este imbécil vendría con ella.

-¿Crees que Archie se lo pidió?

-NO lo creo. Terry no es mandadero. Seguro solo se encontraron en la caballeriza.

-Lo siento Neal pero si van a entrenar juntos yo no pienso meterme, seguro Terry no se le despegara y ya con este latigazo tengo, no quiero más.

-Ya no te quejes, obvio no la atacaremos con él cerca de ella. Además quien lo hará será Eliza, nosotros solo nos encargaremos de cuidar que quede completamente sola.

-¿La golpeara?

-No, digamos que cosas pasan en los torneos. Y me encantaría que Terry también sufriera un accidente. Vámonos ya es tarde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Habitación de Terry 3:30 pm**

Terry llego harto a su habitación y dispuesto a recostarse en su cama y dormir un poco no le interesaba en lo absoluto cumplir con sus tareas. Al menos ese día no. Pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que al entrar se topó con que ya lo esperaban Erik, y los Cornwell en su cuarto de dormir.

Su mejor amigo sentado en una silla, Stear en otra y Archie recostado en la cama.

-Vaya, por lo visto tengo visita. ¿desde cuando entran sin mi permiso?

-Desde que compartimos hasta la cobija en Dublín así que relájate -contestó Erik

-Tu lo has dicho Dublín, no el San Pablo.

-Lo siento Terry no queremos importunarte pero estábamos preocupados por el Duque ¿Cómo te fue?

-Gracias Stear.

-Sí, dinos que paso ¿Todo bien? -agrego Archie.

-Hazte para allá – pidió Terry a Archie quien obediente se hizo al lado izquierdo de la cama para que Terry se recostara en el lado derecho (que bonitos se veían juntos como hermanitos) – Pues les comunico que la hermana Gray nos dejara tener la fraternidad.

-¡En serio! - Dijeron felices al unisonó los chicos.

-Sí, papá abogo para que se quede, pero tendremos que acatar ciertas reglas. Como horarios y vigilancia.

-Júralo – dijo Erik.

-Solo podremos usarla en un horario d pm, se prohíbe la entrada a mujeres, el alcohol y los cigarros. Y pondrán a una moja a cuidar la puerta.

-¡Qué horror! – insistió Erik.

-Solo podremos realizar actividades recreativas cero apuestas.

-Y luego porque uno rompe las reglas -indignando casi lloró Erik

-Parece más bien otro San Pablo – comentaba Archie

-Yo creo que lo que debemos hacer es obedecer, cuando vean que nos estamos portando bien y ganemos la confianza de la hermana Gray, podemos pedir autonomía y sin que se dé cuenta volvemos a la viaja escuela. Podremos crear pasadizos que nos lleven a habitaciones donde las hermanas no puedan acceder y donde podamos hacer lo que nos gusta. Y por las noches realizar nuestras fiestas con la ayuda del velador.

-Eres un genio Stear.

-Sabía que dirías eso Terry, me encargare entonces de iniciar con los planos para construir esas puertas secretas.

-Solo ten cuidado Stear, no hagas que terminemos explotando o con un pasadizo sin salida – suplico Archie.

-Pues supongo que no nos quedara de otra, como dice Stear lo mejor es llevar la fiesta en paz por ahora. Solo date prisa con esos cuartos secretos, por si no conseguimos la autonomía- apoyo Erik – Terry, ¿les dirás en la comida a los chicos sobre estas reglas?

Terry alzo la cabeza con hartazgo – No, necesito que ustedes vayan pasando la voz, yo mañana lo hago antes de la primera clase. Necesito pensar, pero sobre todo necesito tiempo.

-¿Que pasa Terry? hubo más con el Duque -preguntaba Archie.

-Sí, obvio no le pareció el destrozo que hicimos, pero lo calmo el hecho de que su hijo sea el líder del colegio y me ordenó que debo serlo lo que me resta de vida en esta cárcel. Ah porque déjenme decirles que para evitar más enfrentamientos y " calmar a las masas" ya no seré presidente vitalicio sino que se harán elecciones cada año. Así que el Duque me ordeno ganar las elecciones del próximo año.

-Tranquilo falta mucho para inicio de año ya se nos ocurrirá algo para conseguir el voto de la mayoría -menciono Erik

-Pero también me ordenó que gane el torneo y me mantenga en el cuadro de honor y ya ni hablemos lo del servicio social. SU frase no deja de retumbarme en la cabeza " _Terry no quiero que el Grandchester quede como perdedor"._ ¡Diablos! No voy a tener tiempo para ver a Candy. La pecosa se pondrá furiosa -termino diciendo, colocándose la almohada sobre su cara para dar un grito en ella.

-Sí que tienes un exigente padre, pero tranquilo ahí tenemos el servicio de tareas y trabajos escolares -insistía en Erik para calmarlo.

-Necesitare un asistente. Mañana mismo haré una convocatoria.

-¿Y que se supone que hará tu asistente?, pero sobre todo ¿con que piensas pagarle si no tienes dinero? -preguntaba Archie

-Hacer mi servicio social y trascribir las tareas… y cobrar los servicios… conseguir donativos … y llevar mis libros… creo que por ahora es todo. En cuanto al pago ademas del honor de trabajar para un Grandchester pues le pagare… con las ganancias de mis comisiones. Pero mientras consigo dichas ganancias. Le cobrare cruelmente a Neal lo que se robó del Año Nuevo.

-No creo que sea bueno molestar a Neal, si te acusa que es lo más seguro, la hermana Gray pensara que lo hiciste por venganza y seguro te castigara ¿por qué mejor no le pides prestado a Albert en lo que recibes las comisiones de este bimestre?

-Oye es buena idea. ¿Archie, no te gustaría ser mi asistente?

-Olvídalo – contesto orgullos el elegante.

-A mí ni me mires – dijo Erik.

-Yo encantado -se apunto entusiasmado el inventor a lo que Terry desistió por miedo a que le provocara un accidente.

-Gracias Stear pero prefiero que te enfoques en la construcción de los cuartos y pasadizos secretos.

-Como gustes.

-Por cierto antes que lo olvide, toma Erik, me pidió la hermana Margaret que te lo diera -decia Terry alzando la mano para darle un sobre a su mejor amigo.

-Gracias -el chico tomo el sobre, lo abrio y comenzó a leer el breve mensaje.

-¿Qué es?- preguntaba intrigado Stear.

-Es de papá, quiere que pase este próximo fin de semana con él. Dice que necesita verme.

-Qué raro -menciono Terry pues sabia que el padre de Erik al igual que el Duque no pasaba tiempo con su hijo.

-Tal vez sabe que ya volviste de Dublín y quiere pasar tiempo contigo – insinuó Archie.

-Para nada. Mi padre se la vive en el teatro entre obra y obra, los únicos días que paso con él es en la semana de Shakespeare y en Navidad.

-Tal vez quiere que lo ayudes en la puesta en escena. Ya estas en edad de empezar a ver sus negocios.

-No lo sé Terry, suena raro pero tal vez tengas razón. Como sea dice que mandara por mi desde el viernes por la mañana.

-Pues disfruta tu fin de semana porque regresando te espera el servicio social – dijo Terry.

-Ay no, ni me lo recuerden, pediré que me manden a un orfanato para leerles cuentos. No estoy dispuesto a cargar mas costales de comida jamás en la vida.

-Bueno señores si me disculpan quiero dormir un rato.

-Vamos seguro no tardan en servir la comida -dijo Archie.

-Un favor le podrían decir a Sammy el cocinero que me mande lo de siempre y agregue dos rebanadas de postre, no quiero ir al comedor hoy. Como les dije vayan pasando la voz que mañana hare una reunión antes de la primera clases -dijo Terry que sin mas se puso boca abajo y se cubrió la cabeza con su almohada.

Los chicos aceptaron. Stear se dirigió a la biblioteca mientras Archie y Erik fueron al comedor para empezar a convocar a los chicos para una junta antes de la primera clase del día siguiente para que Terry les hiciera saber las nuevas reglas de la fraternidad.

Pasaron las horas y Terry solo dormitaba, el pliego petitorio de su padre no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza. De pronto escucho ruidos en su estudio. Así que sin más fue a investigar. Pensaba que se trataba de su charola de comida.

-Stear, creo que te equivocaste de cuarto ¿si te comenté que quiero dormir?

-Lo siento Terry, pero lo que pienso hacer no puedo hacerlo en la biblioteca y si las mojas rondarán las habitaciones de la fraternidad tampoco podre hacerlo ahí. Y mi cuarto no tiene estudio así que no me quedo mas remedio que venir aquí.

-No me digas. ¿y que se supone que quieres hacer?

-Lo que dije, pasadizos secretos en el edificio B. Debo dibujar los planos, con los libros que traje de la biblioteca sobre arquitectura y los planos del San Pablo será pan comido. Por cierto tu canasta de comida está en la sala.

-Hum, gracias y supongo que será imposible disuadirte a que no estés aquí y no tengo ganas…- decia Terry pero Stear apenas y le ponía atencion pues estaba absorto en su lectura a la par que escribía notas

Resignado se sentó en una esquina y comenzó a comer mientras veía como las manos de Stear dibujaba y hacían apuntes. Debes en cuando alzaba las cejas al ver lo dedicado que era su cuñado inventor.

Una vez que termino fue a lavarse los dientes para después despedirse pues ya eran las 7 de la noche- Voy a ver a Candy, tal vez ahí pueda dormir un rato. No destruyas mi habitación.

-Tranquilo solo estoy dibujando planos.

Terry salió de su habitación estaba harto, primero el regaño de la rectora en la madrugada, luego la misa de dos horas, luego su pecosa lo regaña y para rematar el Duque y su pliego petitorio.

Entro a la habitación de su pecosa por uno de los arboles que conectaba a su ventana. Esperaba que ella estuviera ahí para darle el postre que habia llevado, pero no estaba y ya eran las 7pm seguro estaba ya con el resto de las chicas en la merienda.

-Supongo que tendré que esperar. Pecas ¿por qué eres tan puntual para ir a comer? -Justo en ese momento escucho la vocecita de Clin acercándose a él.

-Clin! ¿Qué haces aquí? Déjame adivinar, estás esperando el postre que Candy te prometió. Pues te tengo una sorpresa pedí a mi cocinero que me diera dos una para Candy y otra para ti. A mi honestamente el pastel de chocolate no me agrada mucho prefiero la vainilla.

Clin agradecido tomaba la enorme rebanada y fue a sentarse bajo la mesita para comenzar a comerla. Terry para sentirse acompañado le empezó a contar a su hijo Clin sus aventuras en Dublín.

Al terminar miraba a su alrededor y comenzó a deambular por el lugar mientras Clin se tomaba una siesta – Vaya una habitación muy ordenada para ser de mi pecosa.

La habitación tenia lo mismo que la de él, sala de invitados, un baño con tina, estudio y un dormitorio – Por lo visto el tío abuelo te consciente.

Y hablando de tío abuelo noto que en su escritorio tenia una foto de Anthony. Al verla sintió que se le torcían las tripas del coraje, casi sale corriendo de ahí por los celos pero miro a un costado el diario de Candy – ¿Que escribirá? ¿Sus recuerdos con Anthony?– la curiosidad se apodero de él, no debía hacerlo ademas que más daba, el dueño de Candy era él, pero pudo más su enojo asi que tomo dicho diario y lo abrio. Basto con leer las primeras líneas para que su cara rebozara de felicidad.

 _"Querido diario, te advierto que sobre tus hojas escribiré sobre mis días en el colegio, y estoy seguro que la mayoría de mis letras hablaran de él, el hombre que más he amado. Mi adorado, testarudo, arrogante, enojón pero de noble corazón Mi Terry…_

Se sintió culpable por leer algo tan personal de su novia, pero que más daba, se decía ya lo habia hecho y ademas le alegro el día. Se acostó en el suelo del estudio y se tomó una breve siesta.

A las 8:30 Candy llego de cenar. Ya habia terminado sus tareas así que se dispuso a bañarse. Era tan despistada que no noto que Clin al saludarla tenia los bigotes embarrados de chocolate. Media hora después y ya con su pijama puesta pensaba entrar al estudio, pero casi toda la tarde estuvo en la biblioteca estudiando que ya no quería saber más de libros así que apago las luces de su cuarto y se metió a dormir.

-Vamos Clin, te invito a que duermas conmigo esta noche, hoy dormiré temprano.

Ya acostada en su cama dormitaba. Estaba por entrar en un profundo sueño cuando sintió como algo se subía a su cama. Soñolienta penso que era Clin, pero cuando sintió que no eran patitas sino unas manos las que tocaban sus piernas de inmediato se asustó y al sentarse y mirar con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana la silueta de un hombre gritó y le dio tremendo golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Ah! Pecosa ¿te han dicho que tienes la mano pesada? – se quejaba Terry del dolor.

Candy salió de la cama y de inmediato encendió la luz – Terry ¿qué haces aquí?

-Intentaba dormir contigo pero creo que ya perdí una muela -se quejaba el pobre chico sobándose la mejilla.

-Terry me asustaste, debiste decirme que eras tú.

\- No tengo porque avisar. Es obvio que soy el único que vendría a dormir contigo.

-Pues debes hacerlo porque estamos en el colegio y no debemos dormir juntos. Sabes que está mal si nos descubren nos castigaran.

-Pues al menos hoy tendrás que dejarme dormir aquí ya que tu primo es muy ruidoso, y seguro se quedara en mi estudio hasta muy tarde. Y no estoy de humor quiero dormir, quede harto con tanto sermón y la visita de papá.

-¿Tu papá estuvo aquí? ¿Te regaño por el lio que armaron? -preguntaba asustada la rubia.

-Se veía un poco molesto pero despues convenció a la hermana que nos deje tener la fraternidad, aunque claro con ciertas reglas.

-Ya veo.

-Anda ya hay que dormir, ayer dormí tarde y apenas y hoy probé bocado.

-Eso no está bien te dolerá la cabeza, si quieres puedo ir a la cocina a traerte algo.

-No, ya comí, y de inmediato vine a verte pero cuando llegue ya no estabas. Vaya que eres puntual para ir a comer.

-Estuve en la biblioteca todo el día terminado el trabajo que nos dejaron en pareja. Y de ahí me fue a cenar.

-Como sea, mejor apapáchame para ya dormir ¿ok? No aceptaré un no, créeme las exigencias del Duque son demasiadas. Me va a explotar la cabeza.

-¿Tanto te amenazo?

-Veras, solo quiere que gane el torneo de equitación, que mantenga mi liderazgo en la fraternidad y que sea cuadro de honor. Y ni como refutar pues me amenazo que si no lo hago me mandara a Nueva York

-Eso es chantaje además no debe presionarte. Pensé que estaba de acuerdo con nuestro noviazgo

-Lo está, pero sabe que eres mi punto débil y lo usara para que por fin sea el estudiante modelo que siempre ha soñado.

\- Aun así, hablaré con tu madre para que le pida que deje de presionarte.

-No importa, yo me encargo. Además ahora que te veo, me doy cuenta que el pliego de papá no es nada, estoy dispuesto a acatarlo si con eso me quedo en el San Pablo para estar contigo. Por cierto te traje una rebanada de pastel. Esta en la mesa del té.

-¿En serio? -Candy fue corriendo a la sala, tomo la rebanada que estaba envuelto en una servilleta junto a la mochila de Terry y regreso corriendo a su cama. Se sentó junto a Terry y comenzó a saborearlo -Esta delicioso, me atrevo a decir que su cocinero es mejor que el nuestro haciendo postres.

-No le des a Clin ya ceno una él solo.

-Clin ya escuchaste, te hará daño si te doy más- señalo la chica a lo que el pobre Clin resignado se metió bajo la cama a dormir.

-En lo que terminas tu postre iré por mi pijama para cambiarme- dijo Terry poniéndose de pie. Dichas palabras hicieron que a Candy se le atorara, y todavía más cuando veía como este efectivamente se comenzaba a desvestir camino a la sala donde tenia su cambio de mochila.

Terry solo esbozo una sonrisa burlona viendo a su sonrojada novia esposa. Cuando regreso este ya estaba muy cómodo con su pijama puesta.

-Terry, vete a tu cuarto.

-No, estoy cansado, y como te dije quiero que mi esposa me apapache. Ya te dije todas las exigencias de papá, apiádate un poco de mí - fingía el chico.

-Está bien, pero solo dormir, ¿ok? No olvides tu juramente.

-Lo prometo, bueno un par de besos y ya. Digo el de buenas noches

-Pero mañana te vas a primera hora para que no te vean.

-Dalo por hecho, es más me iré trepando arboles como tú.

-Bueno, por si las dudas pondré el despertador más temprano

Candy hizo lo dicho después apago la luz para poder quitarse su bata dejándose solo su delicado camisón. Terry suspiro pues hubiera deseado verla pero se tuvo que conformar viendo solo la silueta con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

Candy entro a la cama donde Terry la recibió con un abrazo y por su puesto un beso apasionado. La colocó bajo él para estar más cómodo y besarla a su merced. Después de un par o mejor dicho varios besos y caricias el enamorado y apasionado adolescente se detuvo besándole el cuello y dando un largo suspiro- Te juro pecosa que mañana mismo buscare un padre para que nos case. No creo poder vivir así dos años.

-Yo creo que si podrías si durmieras en tu habitación. Así que pórtate bien o no volverás a dormir conmigo.

-No me digas que no te gustan mis besos.

-Si pero, a veces se te pasa la mano – Terry soltó la carcajada a lo que Candy asustada le tapó la boca – Terry te pueden oir.

-Cómo diga señora Grandchester. Pero… ya vera que consigo un cura que nos case, podria ser el padre Ricardo.

-Estás loco.

-Pecosa te lo he dicho todo es dinero en este colegio y seguro él tiene un precio.

-Pues para mi será el día mas lindo cuando me case contigo por la iglesia.

-Para mí lo más lindo será la luna de miel.

-Grosero.

-Hare lo posible por investigar su precio y por supuesto ahorrar para pagarle y quien sabe y logre hacerlo antes de las vacaciones de verano, así nuestra luna de miel será en Escocia.

-Eso sería hermoso - dijo Candy con una enorme sonrisa que enamoro más a Terry. Y por supuesto la beso con un breve beso pues la chica comenzó a bostezar y honestamente el también estaba agotado. Pues primero todo el quehacer que hizo durante la madrugada, la larga y aburrida junta con su padre y la rectora,

-Buenas noches Candy.

-Buenas noches Terry.

Ambos esposos se durmieron en su primera noche juntos en el Real Colegio San Pablo tal como lo solían hacer en el Mauretania, abrazados. Terry olía el perfume de su pecosa y con ello solo podía pensar que sin duda la cárcel del colegio y las ordenes del Duque serian más llevaderas con Candy a su lado.

Continuara…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola saludos a tod s. Espero que estén pasando un excelente año. Yo en lo personal he tenido un inicio de año muy ajetreado. Tal como se los mencione en algún momento estoy con un proyecto que requiere de todo mi tiempo… pero también recibí la grata sorpresa de que voy a ser mamá y para quienes ya conocen la gestación saben que dormir es algo inevitable durante los 9 meses. Así que mi mente esta entre dormir y trabajar en publicidad.

Subí este capitulo porque ya casi lo tenia listo y aprovechando las vacaciones decidí terminarlo para actualizar y hacerles saber lo que pasa.

De antemano gracias por sus comentarios y buenas vibras. Les mando un abrazo a todas las Canderrys del mundo mundial.


	5. Chapter 5 Y apenas empezó el día :(

**Capítulo 5 Y apenas empezó el día :(**

El siguiente día había llegado, faltaban un par de minutos para que el reloj despertador de Candy diera las 6 de la mañana. Los dos rebeldes seguían dormidos pero ahora se daban la espalda. Terry hacia la orilla y boca abajo con una mano colgando mientras que Candy boca arriba con uno de sus brazos sobre la cabeza del chico y emitiendo pequeños ronquidos a los que el rebelde ya se habia acostumbrado desde el Mauretania.

Por fin el despertador comenzó a sonar, la pecosa de inmediato se despertó al igual que el castaño. A quien por cierto cuando vio la hora no le agrado para nada.

-Candy, son las 6 de la mañana -reclamo mal humorado apenas despertando.

-Es la hora perfecta para que te vayas y aproveches que aún no cae el sol para que nadie te vea -contestó la chica volviéndose a tapar con las sabanas.

-No inventes, dame media hora más. Me iré trepando los arboles nadie me vera aunque sea de día.

-Terry obedece. No debemos arriesgarnos.

-Diablos esta bien. Pero solo porque tengo reunión antes de la primera clase.

-¿Por lo de tu fraternidad? -preguntaba la chica descubriéndose para sentarse en la cama y ver a su chico.

-Sí, debo darles las nuevas reglas. Con lo que odio lidiar con la gente. A veces quisiera volver a ser ese chico solitario perdido en sus pensamientos añorando a su madre. Antes no tenía que lidiar con las masas pero después funde la fraternidad para hacer lo que me viniera en gana y para desquitarme del mundo por separarme de mi madre. Y ahora se está convirtiendo en deber impuesto por mi padre.

-Yo creo que solo estas madurando.

-Sabes, cuando llegue aquí no tenía amigos, solo tenia 12 años y obvio los más grandes me hacían la vida imposible. Al poco tiempo llegó Erik y también lo molestaban. Un día decidimos ya no mas así que con el dinero de papá contratamos un par de estudiantes grandulones para que se encargaran de cuidarnos las espaldas, después comenzamos a remodelar el edificio B, y lo convertimos en lo que ahora es. Hasta que en menos de un año nos convertimos en líderes y señores de la fraternidad clandestina del San Pablo. Pobre de quien no pagara u hozara ir con el chisme a la Hermana Gray porque nos encargábamos de que nuestros guardaespaldas les dieran un buen escarmiento.

-Terry, eso es malo.

-Lo sé, pero así descubrí que siempre hay abusadores y uno debe defenderse como pueda. Con el tiempo fuimos creciendo y aprendimos a defendernos con nuestros propios puños. también aprendí cuando empecé a ir a las tabernas del centro de la ciudad. Iba con la excusa de tratar de olvidar a mi madre y ademas era mi forma de vengarme de papá.

-Lo siento tanto.

-Me sentía solo. Tenía a Erik, tenía poder, dinero, pero faltaba algo. Te confieso que mi lugar preferido era la que bautizaste como la segunda colina de Pony. Erik siempre me preguntaba porque no pasaba mas tiempo en la fraternidad. A lo que yo le respondía que un rey no necesita estar en el trono para seguir siendo rey. Yo prefería la soledad de la colina y el olor de los narcisos.

-Me alegra que esos días o mejor dicho noches de tabernas ya quedaron atrás. Porque ya quedaron atrás ¿verdad? -pregunto inquisitiva la rubia a lo que Terry solo volteo la cabeza – Terry te hice una pregunta.

-Pecosa, a me porto bien. La ultima vez que me emborrache fue cuando Albert me encontró en un bar de Nueva York… y bueno el primer día en el Mauretania pero después de que te conocí ya no. Ni siquiera en Dublín fui a una taberna y mira que tienen las mejores cervezas, ademas de que tengo una deuda con Brian.

-Sí claro y yo no como chocolate.

-Ahí están tus primos puedes corroborarlo con ellos.

-Ya veré.

-Te habia dicho que te estas volviendo muy mandona y enojona. Bueno lo enojona ya lo tenías pero me estoy temiendo que serás una esposa muy posesiva.

-No soy posesiva ni mandona. Solo te cuido eres muy joven para andar en esos lugares. No necesito ser tu esposa para decírtelo.

-Y por eso quiero a mi pecosa mandona por preocuparse por mi – decia el chico abrazando fuertemente a su esposa que seguía en la cama pero está molesta se soltó.

-Ya no me abraces, mejor vístete rápido o saldrá el sol.

-Lo dicho hoy amaneciste de malas. Pero ya veré como contentarte en la colina de Pony. No niegues que no te gusta cuando estamos ahí.

-La segunda colina de Pony es muy especial, la encontré un par de días después que llegue. Es tan bonita -confesaba la chica ahora con alegría – Y ahora me gusta más porque estás tú.

Terry soltó una leve risa – Candy ¿te habia dicho que tienes una capacidad para cambiar de humor en segundos?

-Búrlate lo que quieras, pero deberías saber que tú tienes mucho que ver en eso. Tú me provocas.

-Como digas señora Grandchester. Sabes a mí me encanta la segunda colina porque como te dije es hermosa y tranquila. Las niñas nunca se acercan al bosque y los chicos prefieren el edificio B, así que no hay problema de que alguien pueda llegar a molestarte.

-Me alegro. No hay como estar a solas con la naturaleza.

-Corrección a solas con tu esposo – dijo Terry haciendo que Candy se sonrojara y bajara la mirada. Esté aprovecho para acercarse y tomarle el rostro para besarla. Mientras lo hacia sus dedos bajaban hasta descubrir los delicados hombros de su novia y una vez descubiertos, el rebelde los besaba suavemente para después ir directo a su clavícula para besarla pausadamente. Poco a poco bajaba hasta llegar al centro de sus pechos, provocándole un gran estremecimiento a Candy.

-Terry… lo estas haciendo otra vez – apenas murmuro y tratando de retirarse pero los brazos de Terry la tenían amarrada como una soga.

-Te amo Candy, no te asustes. Sabes que jamás te haré algo que no quieras – respondió mirándola fijamente y recuperando el aliento.

-Es que … ese es el problema… que me esta gustando y no está bien – confesó apenada y huyendo de la mirada de Terry. Esto provoco una ligera sonrisa en su esposo quien decidió alejarse para calmar la excesiva sonrojes que ya se percibía en su esposa.

Ambos se reincorporaron y se sentaron en la cama. Terry miraba como Candy se cubría el pecho abrazándose a si misma y no dejaba de temblar así que la abrazo y comenzó a hablarle al oído.

-Perdóname, lo último que deseo es que te sientas avergonzada. Aunque si somos realistas ya eres mi esposa. Si llegará a pasar, no estaríamos haciendo nada malo.

-Pero yo me sentiría mas cómoda si es cuando ya tengamos la bendición de Dios. Así es lo mejor.

-Ay pecosa, ni como hacerte cambiar de opinión, creciste con la Hermana María y ahora te educan unas monjas. Ah y casi lo olvido tu mejor amiga es la santa Annie Britter.

-No olvides a la tía Elroy.

-Claro, la tía Elroy, escuche que es extremadamente religiosa y conservadora. Mejor me voy -dijo el chico levantando para recoger sus cosas.

-¿Ya sabes que dirás a los chicos? -preguntaba Candy para cambiar el tema. Y aprovechaba para cubrirse con su bata.

-Uf, no tengo idea como iniciar mi discurso -confesó con fastidio tomando su ropa.

-¿Por qué no actúas? – propuso la chica provocando que Terry frunciera el ceño - Sí, finge ser… un rey convenciendo a sus consejeros para enfrentar… otro reino. Así como la Reina Elizabeth.

-Pecosa, ¿acaso estas estudiando a mi familia?

-Presumido, no. Lo que pasa es que justo vimos ese capítulo la semana pasada en historia.

-Ya veo. Pero me agrada tu idea. Fingiré ser un rey persuadiendo a sus súbditos a ir a la guerra, en este caso acatar las nuevas reglas impuestas por la hermana Gray.

-Así se habla. Seguro los convencerás -se levantó Candy para darle un casto beso en la mejilla a su rebelde

-Pero aun así necesitare un amuleto de la suerte.

-¿No se me ocurre nada? No soy supersticiosa.

-Que ingenua pecosa. Obvio mi amuleto es un beso tuyo.

-Pero ya te lo di.

-Ese parecía de mi hermana.

-Está bien. Pero solo un beso.

-Bien será solo un beso te lo aseguro.

Terry se acercó a ella para despedirse con un muy pero muy profundo beso de la mañana. Tan apasionado que cuando se alejaba de sus labios le dio un chupetón en su labio inferior.

-¡Terry…! - gritó y se alejó molesta la chica no sin antes darle un manazo en el hombro.

-Lo siento, pero como te voy a ver hasta la noche, quería llevarme tus labios -se burlaba Terry queriendo darle otro beso pero Candy rápido se apartó.

-No, ya vete, sí dolió – decía molesta mientras se sobaba el labio inferior.

-Hum enojona. Tratare de verte por la tarde después de comer… oh espera ahora que lo recuerdo iré a cabalgar con Britter, de hecho le pedí que te invitara.

-Sí me comento algo, pero … no me gustan del todo los caballos.

-Candy, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces…

-Sí pero… dame tiempo.

-Está bien, luego hablamos mas fondo de esto ¿ok?

-Ok.

-Hasta la noche entonces - se despidió dándole un beso en la frente.

-Hasta la noche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terry bajo por el árbol y no trepando como había dicho. Una vez en tierra echo a correr por el largo y boscoso jardín que dividía los dormitorios. Al llegar al dormitorio de chicos se decidió entrar por la puerta principal. Pues no tenia ganas de trepar árboles.

Como si nada y aun con su pijama puesta abrió la puerta, entro al edificio, cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino hasta su cuarto. No había nadie ni siquiera la Hermana Clay o la Hermana Monica. Le pareció extraño pero que más daba debía llegar sin ser visto.

Cuando entro a su cuarto se encontró con la sorpresa de que Stear se quedo dormido en el sillón de su sala. No lo podía creer su privacidad se había perdido.

-Ya lo decía mi padre, _"Tener familia política no es bueno"._

Entro al estudio dando se cuenta que Stear para no ser arquitecto estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Se puso a admirar los planos, que poco les entendió pero reconocía que seguramente le llevo toda la noche -Esto será perfecto para usar como promesa de campaña. Ok Stear te ganaste el derecho de dormir en mi sillón

Dicho esto dejo los papeles en el escritorio y se metió a bañar. Terminando se vistió y se puso guapo ( bueno guapo ya está). Se dirigió a la puerta para llegar temprano a la reunión. Pero Stear se despertaba y lo detuvo.

-¿Terry a qué hora llegaste? Dijiste que solo irías a ver a Candy. Te estuve esperando toda la noche para mostrarte mis avances -preguntaba soñoliento y poniéndose de pie para estirar sus brazos.

El rebelde en su vida habia dado explicaciones pero tenía que hacerlo o su pecosa quedaría en entredicho a lo que penso – "Lo dicho mi privacidad se esta acabando con los Andleys" -resignado se dignó en contestar – Fui a ver a Candy, de ahí salí a cenar a la calle, y bueno deambule por el centro. Regrese pero temí que la hermana me viera así que me quedé a dormir en la fraternidad.

-Con razón. Como veras yo me quede dormido, pero, auch me duele la espalda tu sillón no es nada confortable.

-Vi tus planos se ve que lo estás haciendo bien.

-Gracias Terry. Y es solo el comienzo. Si quieres te los explico ahora.

-No, ya es tarde y recuerda que debo reunirme con los chicos antes de la primera clase. Pero te puedo decir que los pasadizos y cuartos secretos los usare como promesa de campaña. Y si gano te hare mi consejero.

-Como gustes. Voy a mi cuarto entonces a dormir un poco más. Perdón si no voy a tu reunión.

-No hay problema. Hablaremos más tarde.

Stear salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su cuarto mientras que Terry se dirigió al comedor donde ya lo esperaba la mayoría. En el pasillo se encontró con su amigo Bastian.

-Hola Terry, ayer Archie y Erik nos comentaron que habría cambios. Supongo que no deben ser buenos si estas convocando una reunión de última hora.

-Digamos que es bueno en parte pero tiene sus… pequeños detalles que debemos asumir. Como un horario para poder entrar a la fraternidad.

-Menos mal. Si es solo un horario, no creo que este tan mal. Digo aquí también lo tenemos y aun así nos las arreglamos para salir a cualquier hora.

-Me alegra tu optimismo Bastian. Ojalá todos piensen igual que tú.

Al llegar al comedor la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban listos para escuchar a su líder. Terry miro a su alrededor, sus compañeros tenían la mirada sobre él esperando iniciara. Busco con la mirada a Erik pero este aun no llegaba. Algo que no le sorprendió considerando que es bastante ausente cuando se trata de reuniones matutinas. Pero Archie se encontraba en primera fila, y tal pareciera que descifro la incomodidad de Terry por lo que se puso de pie y se colocó a un lado de este. El rebelde agradeció el gesto y sin más inicio la reunión dando los buenos días y agradeciendo la asistencia de los presentes. Después dio las nuevas reglas.

Como era de esperar hubo quejas, enojos, gritos, maldiciones, etc. debido a la inconformidad por enterarse que la fraternidad ya estaba autorizada pero tendrían un horario que respetar y peor aún habría una hermana vigilando la entrada y por supuesto realizando sus rondines.

Entre tanta negativa, Terry estaba a punto de gritar y blasfemar en contra de sus compañeros pues ya lo tenían cansado de tanta queja. Archie, Bastian y otros defendían al rebelde de sus oponentes. Y mientras ellos debatían el caballero ingles se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Y pensar que a esto me dedicare cuando papá abdique al ducado a mi favor y con ello me dé su lugar en el parlamento. Seré un miembro honorario discutiendo por leyes, reformas, y cuanta cosa se les ocurra. Dios que horror. Ahora entiendo porque el Duque siempre esta de mal humor. No puedo imaginarme que en 25 años yo estaré igual… espera ¿25? Para entonces apenas tendré ¡41!... zafo… Y si consideramos que la expectativa de vida del ser humano es de 70 años significa que seré Duque por ¡29 años!... No ni loco. Hablaré con papá, lo siento pero se tendrá que retirar en 40 años… pero ¿podrá? ¿Cuántos años tiene papá? Veamos según sé, se casó con mamá a los 30 y mami tenía 16. Hum que ventajoso agarro a mi mami siendo una adolescente casi una niña. Ah pero a mi me exige " _Terry son demasiado jóvenes para casarse_ " Va, si yo tengo la edad de mamá cuando se caso y Candy cumple 15 en mayo. Dios solo 15 y ya me trae loco, adiós a mis baños de tina con agua calientita y bienvenidos baños de agua fría. Ay Candy ¿por qué no te educaron unas sufragistas ateas? Eso me haría las cosas tan fáciles. En fin definitivamente debo conseguir un cura que nos case. ¿Cómo reaccionara papá cuando sepa que ya nos casamos y que planeo casarnos por la iglesia? -Terry esbozo una sonrisa malvada de solo imaginar la cara de su padre – Ya me imagino seguro me deshereda y bingo adiós ducado. Pero para que me hago tonto, la verdad es que al igual que mi abuelo su sueño es que yo tome su lugar. Ni modo debo convencerlo qu me de mas años de actor, estas reuniones no me gustan.

-Terry sonríes mucho, acaso ya ideaste como nos desharemos de las monjas que custodiaran la fraternidad – expreso Michael sacando al rebelde de sus pensamientos.

-Estaba pensando en algo mejor -contestó sonriente y arrogante, después se puso serio y continuó - Sobre la hermana que nos custodiará seguro será la hermana Mónica y todos sabemos quién puede ablandarla.

-Sí, pero que pasara si no ganas las elecciones de septiembre. ¿August y Julius estarán de lado del nuevo presidente? -grito un chico muy molesto.

-Ese ya no será problema de Terry – intervino Archie.

Los murmullos y reclamos volvieron a comenzar y las quejas, seguían pareciera que dijera lo que dijera Terry la mayoría seguían encontrándole el lado malo. En ese momento el rebelde recordó primero las palabras de su padre: " _La democracia calma a las masas_ " y después recordó el consejo de su novia " _Convéncelos como lo hizo la Reina Elizabeth_ " tomando estas palabras en cuenta cerro los ojos por un momento y decidió realizar su mejor actuación.

Fue supremo, dio un discurso que el primer ministro de Inglaterra lo envidiara. Con voz firme y seguro pero sin perder la empatía a quienes lo escuchaban, Terry volvió a lograr que sus compañeros se calmaran y le vieran el lado bueno de las cosas. Pero mejor aún, dejarlos con la necesidad de tenerlo a él siempre como líder pues prometió conseguir patrocinio para la construcción de los cuartos y pasadizos secretos.

La ovación al final del discurso fue unánime, incluyendo a los no simpatizantes que seguramente en unos meses saldrían para pelear por la presidencia de la fraternidad. Le aplaudieron a lo que Terry dio una reverencia en gratitud.

-Me alegra saber que entiendan que esto no es una derrota sino solo un pequeño obstáculo para nuestra fraternidad porque como les dije si hacemos todo al pie de la letra conseguiremos la autonomía.

-Un viva para Terry.

-¡Viva!

-Gracias chicos. Ahora doy por terminada la reunión y los invito a tomar sus sagrados alimentos. Ya falta poco para la primera clase.

Como buenos chicos obedientes se dirigieron a servirse el desayuno uno por uno, mientras Terry se sentaba en su mesa favorita.

-Eso si que fue cansado – mencionó Archie al oído de Terry.

-Ni lo digas estuve así de golpear a alguien. Dios y apenas empezó el día.

-Voy a servirme ¿no vas? Aun no tienes un asistente que lo haga.

-Olvide eso – se quejo Terry y de inmediato se subió a su mesa y comenzó a gritar – ¡Señoritos de las mejores casas de Inglaterra! Su atencion de nuevo por favor, aprovecho que seguimos todos aquí para mencionarles que a partir de ahora se abre la convocatoria para ser Mi asistente personal. Obviamente al serlo tendrá inmunidad y servicio gratuito. Quien esté interesado haga llegar su hoja de vida…

-¿Hoja de vida? -cuestionó Archie.

Terry se quedó pensando pues Archie tenía razón. Era algo absurdo considerando que solo eran chicos entre 12 y 18 años. Ademas niños ricos que en su vida habían trabajado.

-Bueno quiero decir algo que me haga saber que son aptos para tal puesto, no sé… hoja de calificaciones, algún tallersito que hayan tomado en los veranos, que se yo.

-¿Tu harás las entrevistas? – preguntaba un chico.

Terry abrio los ojos de par en par. Ni loco estaba dispuesto a pasar sus tardes entrevistando niños mimados y leyendo sus "hojas de vida" así que de inmediato decidió quien lo haría – No, quien lo hará será mi primo favorito – decia Terry mirando al Elegante. Archie le lanzo una mirada penetrante al rebelde como amenazándolo a que no se le ocurriera decir su nombre, Terry adoro esa mirada le causo tanta gracia el desafío de su primo. Pero para suerte de Archie él no era el elegido -Mi querido primo Alistear Cornwell. Todas las tardes estará en mi estudio muy gustoso a recibirlos. Bueno ya lo saben pueden continuar con su desayuno.

Los chicos continuaron haciendo fila para servirse su comida mientras que otros ya desayunaban en su mesa. Una vez que la fila se acorto Terry solo se acercó a servirse café y un platito de galletas. Justo en ese momento Erik llegó y lo tomó del brazo para sacarlo de ahí.

-Gracias por asistir a la reunión, amigo – decia Terry con media galleta en la boca.

-No hables con la boca llena -decia Erik encerrándose con Terry en las escaleras de servicio.

Terry se sentó en un escalón, coloco su platito de galletas, tendría que conformarse en comerlas secas pues su café se quedó en la barra - Si no hubiera sido por Archie y los demás, me hubieran comido vivo o yo a ellos. Gracias amigo.

-Lo siento pero estaba haciendo algo mejor.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que acompañar a tu mejor amigo? -insistía Terry con enojo pero Erik solo tomo una galleta de chocolate y comenzó a masticarla con rapidez – ¿Ya terminaste?

-Lo siento es para el estrés. Porque mientras tu te enfrentabas a las masas. Yo hacía espionaje.

-¿Espionaje?

-No te has preguntado porque casi son la 8 y ninguna de las hermanas se ha aparecido.

-Hum, ahora que lo dices cuando llegué en la mañana no vi por ningún lado a la hermana Monica ni a Clay.

-Exacto, porque estaban en junta. Anoche que llegue del invernadero escuche a una de las hermanas decir que se reunirían hoy en el salon de maestros para discutir sobre la fraternidad.

-Espera ¿Qué hacías en el invernadero y de noche?

-Soy un caballero no tengo memoria -dijo con tono arrogante el rubio Erik.

-No tienes memoria o la susodicha no quiso nada contigo – se burló Terry.

-OK la segunda, porque la susodicha me fascina pero resulta que ella quiere algo serio. Y tú sabes que no me interesa nada formal, soy demasiado joven para comprometerme.

-Sí claro, amigas sin compromiso.

-No cuestiones mis actos que tu hiciste lo mismo que yo.

-Sí, pero lo hice antes de conocer a Candy, porque como le dije a mi suegrito, mi pecosa me hace valorar cada abrazo y cada beso. No pienso cambiarla por un montón de niñas alocadas.

-Así que cada beso y abrazo ¿eh? Dime ¿en qué base vas? ¿Ya llegaste a cuarta? o ¿Por qué mencionaste que hoy llegaste temprano? ¿Dónde pasaste la noche Grandchester?– decía Erik cuestionando al castaño con tono burlón y cierta picardía.

-Cállate, ni de bromas preguntes.

-Está bien será lo único que dejare que no me cuentes, aunque por tu sonrisa y esa mirada algo me dice que ansias llegar a 4ta base – soltó a reír el rubio provocando que Terry también se burlara.

-Obvio tonto, pero Candy es mi duquesa y la respeto, aunque me cuesta trabajo pero todo sea por darle su lugar.

-Como digas. Tu eres quien sufrirá mínimo dos años de celibato. A menos que el Duque o el sr. Andley decidan que se casen hasta que termines la Universidad eso seria entonces unos 4 años más.

-Cállate, ni lo digas o soy capaz de romper mi juramento o terminar por caer en las redes de alguna actriz de Broadway. Buena me la hizo el Duque y Albert, definitivamente debo casarme aunque sea a escondidas. ¿Cuánto crees que cobre el padre Ricardo por el sacramento y por su silencio con el Duque?

-Debes estar bromeando o muy desesperado. Jamás en la historia una monja o padre de este sacro colegio se atreverá a hacer algo en contra de la voluntad del Duque. Ni por las joyas de la corona. Mejor ve buscando algún padrecillo de pueblo, es más esos que conocimos en Dublín.

-Esos son católicos y yo soy anglicano.

-Oh vamos para el caso es lo mismo. Quieres el sacramento ¿no?

-Sí pero... Si me caso por la iglesia católica la monarquía no reconocerá mi unión con Candy y ya ni hablar de mi sucesión al trono (1*). Automáticamente perdería mi lugar. Y seguro Papá y la tía abuela pegaran el grito en el cielo. Y entonces si arderá Grandchester y yo en la hoguera.

-Pues entonces empieza a buscar un padrecito anglicano que no conozca al Duque.

-Muy fácil, no diré que soy hijo del Duque.

-¿Y cómo piensas llamarte en el acta?

-Maldición tienes razón. Ves porque te quiero, tú ves lo que yo no.

-Mira busca el pueblo más recóndito de todo Inglaterra que tenga un cura anglicano, que no sepa quiénes son los Grandchester y le pagas una suma considerable para que te case. O podrías viajar a … Australia o a Nueva York.

-No, no voy a esperar hasta Nueva York. Debe haber un cura en Inglaterra que pueda casarnos. O de lo contrario tendré que darle la razón a Candy y dormir en mi recamara para evitar la tentación.

-¿Dormiste en su recamara? -pregunto burlón el segundo rebelde del San Pablo.

-No hice nada malo, ya te dije que la respeto… y la amo por eso me aguanto.

-No hiciste nada malo. Yo diría que no hiciste nada bien, porque mira que pasar la noche con tu novia y no hacer nada – Erik seguía burlándose.

-Di lo que quieras pero ya te veré cuando termines enamorado de Antonella, seguro ella te hará ver tu suerte y entonces vas a comprender que no todo es amor libre. Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano te hará sentar cabeza.

-Ella es a quien vi ayer en el invernadero – dio un suspiro de resignación – NO tuve corazón para seducirla, está completamente enamorada o endiosada por mí. Pero no es como las otras chicas ella si quiere algo en serio.

-Ya veo. ¿seguro que no quieres intentar algo serio con ella?

-No. No quiero amarrarme y estar como tú.

\- Pues no te haría mal hacer las cosas bien.

-Vamos Terry, no pienso casarme todavía, para que formalizar algo. Pienso casarme como nuestros padres después de los 30 y dudo que Antonella pueda esperarme tanto tiempo. Así que prefiero ser libre y ya que llegue a los treinta buscar al amor de mi vida.

-Pues yo pensaba lo mismo, pero resulta que el amor de tu vida no llega en edades, llega cuando menos te los esperas. A papá a los 30 cuando conoció a Eleonor y a mí a los 15 cuando conocí a mi pecosa.

-Pues espero que me pase como a mi papá y me llegue a los 33. Fue cuando conocío a mamá el amor de su vida.

-¿Qué no eran primos?

-Bueno sí, pero se dio cuenta que ella era el amor de su vida. Tanto que después de su muerte no quiso volver a casarse. Ya ves, ya han pasado mas de 10 años y sigue soltero y espero que así siga no tengo ganas de soportar hermanitos o hermanitas y menos una madrastra loca como la tuya.

Terry soltó a reír por el ultimo comentario – Vamos no seas tonto, tu padre se codea con bellas actrices y diseñadoras, seguro terminara con una de esas así que tendrás una madrastras joven y bella.

-Y loca por su dinero.

-Ya estas es grandecito como para que no sepas como lidear con una madrastra. Ademas te hace falta tener hermanos, es más, mejor aún una hermanita. Eso sería interesante. Igual y me caso con ella. – se burlaba Terry y Erik le hacía segunda.

-Sí claro, seremos cuñaditos. En ese caso tendré que decirle a papá que se case con una mujer que ya tenga hijas en muy buen desarrollo y sean pecosas como te gustan.

-Sí así como Candy, oye ahora que lo pienso tu papá se parece a Candy – dijo Terry y empezó a estudiar el rostro de su amigo.

-Deja de mirarme y decir tonterías. Aunque no niego que cuando veo a tu noviecita no puedo evitar pensar que tiene los ojos, el pelo y las pecas de papá – Erik soltó a reír y continuo entre risas - ¿Te das cuenta? ¡te gusta mi papá!

-Que idiota eres.

-Tu empezaste.

-Bueno ya, volviendo al tema, ¿entonces nada con Antonella? Porque si es así no le des falsas esperanzas.

-Definitivo, te aseguro que Antonella no es el amor de mi vida. Me gusta mucho, y créeme me parece la más hermosa de todo el colegio, pero no puedo verla más allá de una amiga o cómplice.

-Qué pena me parecían una buena pareja. Solo no te tardes en hacerle saber tus sentimientos.

-Lo haré en cuanto la vea. Ojalá quiera seguir siendo mi amiga. De lo contrario será la primera vez que una chica me rompa el corazón – confeso afligido el rubio y comenzó a comer mas galletas perdiendo su mirada en el suelo.

Terry sonrió, era un hecho que aunque su amigo lo negará, Erik sentía algo más por Antonella. No solía ser cupido pero tal vez se el interviniera y con ayuda de los Cornwell, podría lograr que s amigo dejara atrás a sus amiguitas y reconociera que se estaba enamorando de la hermosa joven – Con que Antonella te rompería el corazón eh, pues hare lo necesario para que no rompa tu corazoncito sino que se adueñe de él. Me lo agradecerás hermanito.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio por un rato y comiéndose las galletitas. Cuando de pronto se escuchó la primera de las tres campanadas anunciando el inicio de la primera clase.

-Diablos en 15 minutos inicia la clase. Ahora si bienvenidos al San Pablo – dijo Erik con desgane.

-Por cierto antes de entrar a clase dime ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Cierto se me olvido por tanta platica. Pues bien no estuve en la reunión porque fui a escuchar de que hablaban las hermanas en su reunión matutina sobre la fraternidad ¿y qué crees?

-Lo que sea que se les ocurra agregar al reglamento no importa, los chicos están dispuesto a acatar las ordenes para persuadir a la hermana y con eso conseguir la autonomía y ademas estan los cuartos y pasadizos secretos…

-Terry… olvídalo, estamos en problemas

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Una de las hermanas por lo visto la más sufragista sugirió que la mitad del edificio sea la nueva fraternidad para señoritas.

-¡¿Qué?! -Terry se puso de pie como resorte y exclamando tan fuerte que casi se escucho por todo el Colegio de no ser por sus duras paredes.

-Y quien los sugiero fue la hermana Juana.- continuaba serio Erik haciendo que Terry casi dejara de respirar - Sí esa Terry, esa mujer, la favorita de la hermana Gray y del mayor benefactor del colegio el honorable Duque de Grandchester.

-¡Me lleva el carajo!

-Todas estuvieron a favor de presentarle la propuesta al Duque y al resto de la mesa directiva para su visto bueno. Quieren que las niñas tengan un lugar de esparcimiento que las ayude a reforzar sus dotes de buena esposa así que la Torre norte será para nosotros y la sur para las chicas

-No, no, no, no, no, el sur es nuestra conexión con el exterior. Ah ya odio a la hermana Juana y sus ideas.

-Yo también la odio de solo pensar que mi salon de ajedrez terminara siendo una salon de cocina, o que mis mesas de billar se convertirán en mesas de corte y confección – agregaba molesto Erik haciendo que Terry también empezara a odiar a toda la congregación de monjas del San Pablo.

-Cállate, ni lo digas y no eches más leña al fuego, mi adorada sala de apuestas convertida ¡en un estúpido salon de té!

-¿Te das cuenta? El Duque no podrá decir que no. Seguro aceptara para evitar que digan que la fraternidad de chicos es solo para malcriarte más.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Terry desesperado se pasaba los dedos por su hermoso cabello – Tenemos que hacer algo, debo convencerlo que no es una buena idea. Puedo usar eso de que las niñas no deben estar cerca de los niños.

-Te olvidas que habrá vigilancia. Eso no le preocupara ni a él ni a la hermana Gray. Y seguro con el tiempo como son mejor portadas que nosotros capaz que nos quitaran territorio y al final se quedaran con todo el edificio B.

-¡Maldición! ¡No solo tendremos que pelear con las mojas ahora también será una eterna lucha con esas niñas ricas por mantener nuestro territorio!

-Serán más insoportables…

-De por si no soporto su altanería en misa, ahora también tendré que verlas entre semana.

-Ni que lo digas, ¿te imaginas cuando les de por practicar el coro?

-Una blasfemia, yo en una partida de poker escuchando sus canticos sacros.

-Quiero cambiarme de colegio.

-Espera, no debemos preocuparnos, si lo analizamos bien no todo está perdido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esa dichosa fraternidad necesitará una líder o no se podrá realizar. Y recordando a todas las chicas ninguna sobresale. Vamos Erik, dudo que exista una niña en todo el colegio que le interese liderar una fraternidad de niñas. Todas solo están aquí para ser unas buenas esposas y tener hijitos viviendo en una casa grande y …

El rebelde guardo silencio al ver como Erik lo miraba negando con la cabeza y se cruzaba de brazos -Terry, hermano mío. Tu sabes perfectamente que si la hay.

Terry exhalo derrotado, agacho la cabeza y tocándose la frente por el aneurisma que le estaba dando murmuró -Candy.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) Debido a que el rey de la monarquía británica también es la mayor autoridad de la iglesia anglicana, cualquier miembro de la monarquía en caso de contraer nupcias por una religión ajena a la anglicana dicho miembro automáticamente pierde su lugar en la sucesión al trono de Inglaterra. Pueden mantener sus títulos nobiliarios pero solo con autorización del Rey.**

Respondiendo a sus comentarios: Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos hacia mi bebé y a mi persona. Por supuesto estoy disfrutando esta hermosa etapa lo mejor posible. También les agradezco su comprensión porque no podre estar actualizando muy seguido. De hecho estoy pensando dejarlo en un minific para que no se queden tanto tiempo con la expectativa del final.

 **Spoiler: Tomando en cuenta también que algunos momentos del San Pablo Candy y Terry ya los vivieron en el Mauretania esta historia será como lo dice el titulo enfocada a Terry y sus aventuras adolescentes con los Cornwell, su romance con Candy, su eterna lucha por mantener la fiesta en paz con su papá y como podrán darse cuenta ahora también idear como evitar una fraternidad de señoritas.**

Nuevamente gracias por sus buenos deseos. Les mando un fuerte abrazo cibernético a todas las Canderrys del mundo mundial.


	6. Chap 6 Platica entre dos rubios hermanos

**Capitulo 6 Platica entre dos rubios hermanos.**

La conversación de los mejores amigos se vio interrumpida por la ultima campanada para entrar a clases. Los dos decidieron retomar la conversación después de estas. Así pensarían como arreglar el nuevo problema que tenían.

Corrieron rápido a su primera clase, pues si bien eran un par de rebeldes también eran ingleses y para ellos la puntualidad era una virtud. Así que tuvieron que correr por sus libros al dormitorio y después recorrer los pasillos del San Pablo para llegar al aula. En su carrera Terry no se percató que su rubia con pecas lo vio desde la ventana de su salon de clases.

-Terry, al parecer se extendió tu reunión, de lo contrario no estarías corriendo a clases. Me alegro de que estés comprometido con ser un buen alumno. Y me halaga más saber que lo haces para que el Duque no nos separe -pensaba la pecosa.

-Candy, ¿qué tanto ves por la ventana? -preguntaba la molesta de Eliza.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia – contesto Candy sin dignarse a mirar a la chica

-Pero para que pregunto, seguro estas viendo a tu ex noviecito.

-¿Exnovio? -pregunto desconcertada la pecosa tanto que volteo a mirar a Eliza que no dejaba de reírse.

-Eliza deja de molestar a Candy – exigía Antonella.

-Es la verdad, ya supe que tu eres la famosa noviecita del hijo del Duque de Grandchester. Pero no lo han hecho oficial ¿o sí?

-Claro que sí. Terry ya le dio el anillo – intervino Paty

-Por favor, se refieren a este – dijo enojada Eliza y bruscamente tomaba la mano de Candy.

-Eliza, suéltame me lastimas. – se quejaba Candy por la fuerza con que la loca de Eliza apretaba su mano

-No es mas que una baratija. Zafiro va, si de verdad la amara te hubiera dado un diamante ¿no creen chicas?

-Sí, seguro solo dio un zafiro para no gastar en ella – se burló Luisa.

-Te equivocas Eliza, observa bien y veras que ese corazón esta rodeado de pequeños diamantes – intervino Paty.

-Eso crees, seguro son cristales o baratijas – refuto Eliza.

-No me importa lo que pienses Eliza. – grito Candy zafándose de Eliza, pero al hacerlo su anillo salió disparado cayendo al suelo – ¡Oh no mi anillo! – grito preocupada de inmediato se agacho para buscarlo.

-Tranquila Candy te ayudaremos a buscarlo -se ofrecía Antonella junto con Paty. El resto de las chicas miraban a Eliza comploteando para también buscarlo pero no precisamente para regresarlo.

-No sé que te preocupas, ya lo dije es solo una baratija. A Terry no le costo nada y seguro tampoco le costara terminarte. Porque ahora que ha vuelto al colegio podrá ver que hay verdaderas señoritas de abolengo y no una dama de establo.

Mientras Eliza hablaba, una de sus chicas encontró dicho anillo y lo escondió en su bolsa. En ese momento entro la hermana que daría la clase junto con Annie.

-Señoritas, que hacen en cuclillas, vayan a sentarse es hora de iniciar la clase.

-Hermana Rita. Candy extravió su anillo de compromiso y estamos ayudándola a buscarla – dijo Paty poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cómo pudo ser eso Candy? -cuestionó la monja.

-Es que… -apenas hablaba Candy pero leía en los labios de Eliza como esta la amenazaba pronunciando el nombre de Annie. Candy no quiso meterse en problemas y decidió mentir – Me arreglaba las coletas y en un movimiento rápido se me atoro en el cabello y al intentar zafarme salió volando.

-Ya veo. Entonces no debe estar lejos. Señoritas ayudemos a Candy a encontrar dicho anillo. ¿Candy como es?

-Es un zafiro en forma de corazón.

-Pero hermana, tal vez salió por la ventana.

-Eso es imposible Luisa. Las ventanas están cerradas.

-Pero la clase, creo que es más importante.

-Eliza basta, ayudemos a Candy a encontrar su anillo. Deben saber que el hijo de nuestro mayor benefactor se lo dio así que seguramente es una joya familiar.

-No lo creo solo es un zafiro.

-Eliza no lo voy a repetir, vamos a buscarlo ¡Ahora!

Las chicas obedecieron y comenzaron a buscar en cada rincón. Annie se quedó junto a la hermana pues aún cargaba el material que esta le habia pedido le ayudara a llevar. Cuando los dejo en el escritorio de la maestra pudo ver como una de las chicas de Eliza sacaba de su bolsa algo que cabía en su puño y cuidando que alguien no la viera lo coloco en el suelo.

Annie no se sorprendió, era un hecho que Eliza y sus amigas querían molestar a Candy pero para su mala suerte la hermana Rita odiaba tener problemas con la monarquía y mas que ayudar a Candy, lo hacía para evitar que el Duque pusiera una queja por haber perdido una joya de la familia Grandchester.

-Terry, no entiendo porque quieres convivir con Eliza, no creo que la competencia lo valga. Definitivamente no puedo arriesgarme, lo siento Terry tendrás que cabalgar solo conmigo y Antonella. Si quieres conocer a Eliza deberás conocerla por tu cuenta - pensaba Annie.

-Lo encontré! -exclamó la misma chica que lo habia tomado.

-Gracias Dany! – exclamo la pecosa corriendo con la chica y tomando el anillo para colocarlo de inmediato en su dedo.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, ya lo dijo la hermana debe ser una joya de familia. Debe significar mucho para Terry.

-Candy te recomiendo tener mas cuidado, o bien dejarlo en tu cuarto y solo usarlo en ocasiones especiales.

-Sí hermana tendré más cuidado.

-Bien señoritas, tomen asiento y comencemos la clase. Hoy leeremos del libro de Sor María de Asturias " _La pureza de la mujer: virginal hasta el matrimonio eclesiástico"_

 _-_ Así que es muy especial para ti maldita dama de establo. Pues voy conseguir que lo pierdas y hacerle ver a tu suegrito que no cuidas para nada las joyas de su familia -pensaba con malicia Eliza que no dejaba de mirar con odio a la pobre de Candy.

-Terry, no se que hubieras hecho si te enteras de que perdí mi anillo, seguro te decepcionarías de mí. No es una joya de tu familia, pero es del Mauretania el barco donde nos conocimos y por supuesto el anillo con el que me pediste matrimonio la noche de año nuevo. Debo tener más cuidado. No creo que sea buena idea guardarlo en mi cuarto, Eliza o cualquiera de sus amigas podria entrar a robármelo. Pero si lo traigo puesto también podría arrebatármelo. ¿Qué hago?... ya sé, le pediré a Terry que lo guarde en su buro, ahí nadie lo tomara. Sí, será lo mejor. En cuanto pueda iré a verlo – pensó la pecosa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habitación de Terry 3:30 pm después de comer.

Después de una larga mañana de clases, los gemelos Julius y August, Archie, Bastian, Zach Erik y Terry ya estaban reunidos en la salita de la habitación del rebelde. Solo esperaban a que Stear llegará.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto Stear?, dijo que solo se lavaría los dientes – preguntaba el rebelde

-Tal vez en el camino se topo con otro de tus candidatos Terry – contesto Zach.

-Oh vamos no es tan complicado entrevistar candidatos para ser mi asistente. Ademas Stear ayer quería ser mi asistente. Creí que le agradaría ayudarme con eso.

-No me digas – comento Archie con tono molesto. A lo que Terry solo volteo indiferente.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, Erik se acercó a abrir permitiendo entrar a Stear que llevaba cargando una pila de hojas de vida. Casi media unos 40 cm de alto. El inventor busco a su presa y al verla cómodamente sentada en su diván, se acercó y le dejo caer dicha pila de documentos sobre su estómago haciendo que el afectado se sofocara.

-¡Stear ¿Qué te pasa?! – exclamaba el rebelde sin aire, mientras se quitaba todo el papel de encima.

-¿Desde cuándo soy tu secretaria? – reclamaba el inventor.

-Ay, ya te pareces a tu hermano, demasiado sensible.

-Óyeme a mí no me metas -reclamo Archie

-Ya cálmense no venimos a pelear -pedía Bastian.

-No, pero primero quiero que Terry me aclare ¿por qué estoy recibiendo hojas de aspirantes para asistente personal ¿Qué significa esto?

-Ya basta Stear, me duele la cabeza, luego hablamos sobre eso– dijo el rebelde reacomodándose en su diván. Stear se mantuvo de pie con los brazos cruzados y con su mirada dura y fija sobre Terry. Al ver que Stear no cedía y se mantenía de pie frente a él decidió doblar las manos – Esta bien Stear. Perdóname lo hice porque todo fue muy rápido, necesitaba alguien que me ayudara a entrevistar a esos chicos y lo primero que pensé fue en mi primo favorito.

-No te creo.

-Claro que eres mi primo favorito. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sería Archie?

-Me refiero que no te creo que no pudieras escoger a alguien más. Terry no abuses de mi buena voluntad.

El rebelde se puso de pie para suplicarle a su primo favorito -Stear, por favor ayúdame, tu eres un genio… algo despistado pero genio al fin. Vamos ayúdame, tú sabes que estoy saturado de tiempo y mi padre me tiene con las manos atadas. Donde me equivoque en algo seguro cumplirá su amenaza de enviarme a Nueva York, y no queremos que Candy sufra ¿verdad?

-No actúes conmigo Terry.

-Es la verdad. Vamos Stear ayúdame, nunca le he rogado a nadie pero si tengo que hacerlo por salvar a mi pecosa.

-Déjate de dramas Terry.

-No son dramas. Por favor Stear. ¿Quién mejor que tu para encontrar a mi asistente personal? Tu me conoces bien.

-Ese es tu mejor amigo Erik.

-No creas a veces le falla la memoria.

Stear empezaba a sentir lastima por Terry pero Archie no lo permitirá – Olvídalo Stear no es tu obligación ayudarlo.

-Cállate primo incomodo -dijo con enfado el rebelde.

-Chicos basta, insisto que no estamos aquí para esto -decía Bastian.

-Por favor Stear, tengo demasiadas responsabilidades, y ahora con eso de que también debo impedir la fraternidad de niñas, ¡Ah ya odio a la hermana Juana!

-¿Fraternidad de niñas? ¿de qué hablas Terry? – preguntaba intrigado el pequeño Bastián secundado por el resto.

-Efectivamente chicos por eso esta reunión. La hermana Juana sugiero una fraternidad de niñas y la hermana Gray está de acuerdo. En la junta mensual se la presentaran al Duque y a la mesa directiva para su aprobación. De ser aprobada les darán la mitad del Edificio B. La torre sur para ser exactos -confirmo Erik

-No puede ser – murmuro decepcionado Bastian.

-Eso será un lio – dijeron al unisonó los gemelos.

-Debe ser una broma – se asustó Archie.

-Adiós a nuestros caminos secretos.

-¿Qué quieres decir Stear?

-Que no puedo hacer pasadizos a la mitad. Forzosamente debo utilizar todo el edificio. ¿de que nos serviría tener un pasadizo que termina en la sala o el aula de la fraternidad de niñas?

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros. Erik frunció el ceño y al igual que Terry se les formo una sonrisa.

-Eso sería extraordinario – por fin menciono Terry con malicia y continuo – Se imaginan asustarlas, perderles cosas, moverles objetos, que escucharan lamentos provenientes desde las paredes.

-Eso las asustaría y ya no querían acercarse a ese edificio -agrego con entusiasmo el Zach.

-Sería una gran pena – se burló Erik.

-Es un hecho debemos terminar esos pasadizos antes de que se haga oficial su tonta fraternidad de señoritas.

-Muy bien Terry me daré prisa con los planos, pero ¿qué hay del dinero?

-Ven porque necesito tu ayuda Stear, no puedo estar en todo. Necesito alguien que vea esos detalles.

-Esta bien, te ayudare a encontrar a tu asistente, tratare de que no pase de esta semana.

-Ves porque digo que tú eres el único Andley que vale la pena. -se acercó Terry a abrazarlo. Stear y el resto se desconcertaron por tremenda efusividad del rebelde quien no solía ser así. Pero seguro estaba actuando, pensaron al final

-Bueno, ¿y qué haremos con la líder?

-El plan A, es evitar que el Duque de su autorización, todos sabemos que aunque la mayoría de su visto bueno, necesitan el si del padre de Terry para cualquier cosa. Y esto no será la excepción -explicaba Erik

-Yo iré este fin de semana a verlo, para tratar de persuadirlo a que de su negativa -agrego Terry.

-Y si se niega a cancelar la fraternidad de niñas, que es lo más seguro tenemos el plan b. Que significa ser nosotros quienes pongamos a la líder de dicha fraternidad de niñas mimadas -agregaba Erik

-¿Dudo que tengamos niñas sufragistas que deseen ser líder de una fraternidad – aseguro Julius - ¿de Verdad creen que la hermana Gray les ponga una líder?

-En caso de aprobarse esa tonta fraternidad, necesitaran nombrar a una líder para llevar el control al menos fue lo que escuche. Y si analizamos bien ninguna de las niñas tal como dice Julius tiene ese interés. Lo único que desean es casarse y tener hijitos. Pero puede que una si esté interesada ¿verdad Terry? -Erik termino diciendo y mirando burlón a Terry quien apenas iba a contestar pero sus primos se adelantaron.

-¡Candy! –comentaron al unísono Archie y Stear.

-Así es. Yo como su novio le aconsejaré en que actividades son ideales para su fraternidad aunque en realidad lo que realmente estaré haciendo es persuadirla para que haga lo que yo le diga . En pocas palabras ella será la líder pero yo moveré los hilos.

-Eso sería magnifico. Pero están olvidando algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

-¿A qué te refieres Archie? -pregunto Terry

-Candy no es la única que podria pelear ese liderazgo en la nueva fraternidad.

-Cierto, también esta Eliza Leagan – agregó Stear.

-Seguro querrá ser la líder con tal de que Candy no lo sea. Y si es así, Neal también será un dolor de cabeza -agrego Archie.

-Diablos, ¿en serio esta tan loca esa chica? – pregunto molesto el rebelde.

-Sí, odia a Candy. Y con tal de molestarla seguro querrá pelear por la fraternidad.

-En ese caso Terry, tu duquesa perder – agrego Bastian.

-¡¿Cómo?! – preguntaron al unisonó.

\- Perdón Terry, pero Eliza contra Candy seguro ganaría, las niñas son demasiado elitistas así que nadie querrá votar por una niña adoptada.- opinaba Bastian.

-Es verdad -Apoyo August – tenemos que buscar otra chica que le dé pelea a Eliza.

-No creo que sea tan malo poner a Candy como candidata. Si bien es cierto que es adoptada también es cierto que es la prometida de Terry el hijo del mayor benefactor del colegio. Y las niñas son muy materialistas e interesadas. ¿Qué niña no querrá llevarse bien con la futura duquesa de Grandchester? – defendía Erik.

-Hagamos esto, veamos quien es la chica más popular entre los pasillos del cuarto de niñas y cuál es su opinión sobre Candy, en base a eso definimos a quien "ponemos" de candidata -Sugiero Stear.

-Me parece bien. Entonces hagamos esto, vayamos por pasos. Aún falta mucho para la junta mensual. – decía Terry.

-Escuche en la reunión que tuvieron esta mañana que la harán el mismo día del torneo para aprovechar la visita de los padres. Así que será este próximo 21 de marzo -Intervino Erik

-Entonces tenemos solo 3 semanas para convencer al Duque. Y las mismas para ir estudiando a las niñas y ver como hacer para que voten por Candy o quien sea. Cualquiera que sea deberemos ver como manejarla a nuestro favor – decía Terry poniéndose de pie.

-Pues a trabajar, que hará cada uno de nosotros – preguntaba August a lo que Erik contesto.

-Terry hablará con Candy, es muy importante saber que tan interesada estaría de ser líder de la nueva fraternidad de niñas y de serlo que tan dispuesta esta de seguir sus órdenes…. Perdón mejor llamémosle consejos -comentaba Erik

-Si Terry eso solo tu lo puedes hacer. Eres su novio a fin de cuentas.

-No creas Julius. No sé porque algo me dice que se pondrá difícil, es tan enojona que odia que le diga que hacer.

-Sedúcela, llégale por el amor, que no sepa que la manipulas -Comento Erik.

-¡Hey nada de seducciones! solo convéncela a la buena ¿está claro Grandchester? – dijo amenazante el elegante.

-Sí Archie, sí. – acepto Terry con desgane.

-Julius y August hablaran con su tía para ver que podria evitar la fraternidad de señoritas, es importante tener esta información para que Terry pueda hablar con su padre. Archie, Stear y yo aprovecharemos que tenemos amigas en el dormitorio de niñas para que nos digan quien es la más popular y que necesitaría para que voten por Candy o como ganarnos la confianza de quien resulte ser la más popular. Bastián tu comienza a idear que actividades hacer para recaudar dinero lo antes posible para construir esos pasadizos.

-De acuerdo -respondieron todos.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación, Terry se acercó a Stear para suplicarle por enésima vez – Por favor Stear…

-Tranquilo Terry, ya te prometí que hare lo posible porque tengas a tu asistente. Veo tu cara de desesperado y vaya que te urge uno. Adiós.

-Gracias – dijo Terry cerrando la puerta después de salir Stear.

El rebelde fue a cambiarse para ponerse su ropa de montar, después se lavo la cara y se arregló su cabello. Una vez listo salió de su habitación rumbo a las caballerizas. En el camino volteaba de un lado a otro, cuando llego al jardín encontró a quien buscaba. Rápidamente se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo al ver que caminaba de prisa hacia alguna parte– Primo incomodo espera.

-¿Qué quieres? y me llamo Archie – contesto molestó zafándose del agarre de Terry.

-Vamos acompáñame a los establos -ordenaba el rebelde.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? – decia Archie aun con su tono molesto.

-Porque le prometí a tu noviecita llevarte a cambio de que ella invitará a Antonella y al resto de las chicas que competirán en el torneo de equitación. Necesito conocer su estilo de montar.

-¿Hiciste tratos con Annie?

-Sí, ahí donde la vez suele ser algo convenenciera.

-No se Terry, prefiero hacer otra cosa. Como hacer mi tarea por ejemplo.

-Vamos la tarea es para el miércoles. Ademas te estoy dando la oportunidad de pasar un rato con tu novia sin que las hermanas se molesten ¿y tú la desechas?

-No es eso… es solo que … - mencionaba un poco incomodo el elegante a lo que Terry para terminar de convencerlo agrego

-Puedo hacer que tú y Annie se queden solos por el bosque sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Archie solo suspiro decepcionado – Créeme eso no serviría de nada.

-¿Como?

-Te lo diré pero júrame no burlarte.

-Palabra de tu primo favorito. Digo dudo que tu primo favorito sea Neal ¿o sí?

Archie solo rodo los ojos ante la burla de Terry pero al fin de cuentas tenía razón, de Terry a Neal pues no le quedaba nada mejor que su némesis. Depues mirando a su alrededor y cuidando que nadie los escuchara ,se confesó ante su impuesto primo favorito – Pensé que ahora que regrese de Dublín nuestra relación dejaría de ser tan formal y haríamos a un lado las cartas y nos veríamos más seguido. Ayer la cite en el invernadero, de buena manera lo juro. Tenía ganas de platicar con ella, de decirnos como nos fue a ambos en estos días que nos separamos, pero a penas y dijo palabra. Lo comprendí porque bueno siempre ha sido …

-Tímida.

-Sí, en fin casi todo el rato me la pase hablando solo, como sea al final al despedirme de ella pues obvio quise darnos un beso, ya sabes un beso de bienvenida, pero ya te imaginaras como se puso.

-No sigas… por algo es la tímida.

-Con trabajos pude tomarla de la mano. Cuando por fin pude abrazarla para besarla, mejor la solté me hizo sentir como un rufián de tanto que temblaba.

-Tenle paciencia, insisto por algo es la Tímida – decia Terry tratando de no burlarse de su primo.

-Ya lo sé pero… hay límites ¿no crees? intenté darle un beso pero casi se muere de la vergüenza. Así que preferí irme. Hoy me mandó una carta diciéndome que por lo ocurrido ayer prefiere que sigamos carteándonos para evitar la tentación ¿puedes creerlo?

Terry no pudo más y soltó a reír pero se detuvo al ver la cara desilusión de su primo incomodo y mostrando un poco de compasión decidió ayudarlo – Tengo una idea, acompáñame a los establos. Te aseguro que ella quiere verte, al menos ayer que la vi le fascino la idea cuando dije que te llevaría. Así que eso tal vez signifique que en el fondo le fascina la idea de que la beses.

-Ay Terry, he pensado que si llego a besarla es capaz de pedirle a su padre que nos lleve al altar.

-No lo dudo. Pero habla con ella, dile que solo es un beso de amor… Dios que cursi se escuchó eso. Como sea, hazle saber que no pretendes nada malo.

-Te lo juro que me da miedo que quiera que nos casen.

-Anda vamos esa niña te adora créeme, solo es cuestión de que le hagas saber que la amas y nunca le faltarías. Anda yo te ayudo a que nadie se de cuenta que te la llevas lejos y una vez solos hablas con ella y después… le robas un beso.

-No sé ¿y si me abofetea?

-Pues la besas otra vez. A mí me funcionó una vez.

-Suena bien… ¡¿cómo que te funciono? ¿Qué le has hecho a Candy?!

-Nada, ni siquiera lo decia por ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues…

-Terry, ¿a qué base has llegado con una chica?

-Aquí entre nos. Solo a tercera y antes de que grites te aseguro que no precisamente con Candy.

-¿Solo la has besado?

-No debería contestarte pero para que me dejes de amenazar y no pienses mal de mi pecosa, te aseguro nunca he pasado de primera base, solo nos hemos dado un beso casto y puro – decia Terry evadiendo la mirada amenazante de su primo celoso y político. Y cruzando los dedos escondidos detrás de su espalda agregó – Palabra de inglés.

-Mas te vale, no le hagas nada impropio o yo mismo te rompo la cara.

-Ya vas a empezar.

-Estas advertido.

-Mira que con las amenazas de tu tío abuelo ya tengo y ni hablar del Duque. Papá ya me advirtió que si tengo un hijo fuera del matrimonio me manda al ejército y a Candy a un convento.

-¿Y al bebé?

-Lo pondrá a su nombre y al de Eleonor.

-Vaya drama.

-Bueno ya mucha platica, anda vamos es hora de que selles tu noviazgo con la niña tímida sin pecas – dijo Terry que sin más tomo del antebrazo a su primo para dirigirse rápidamente a los establos. Mientras lo hacía se decia así mismo– Ojalá Annie si lleve a Eliza, así no solo veré como cabalga sino que tan loca esta. Ay pecosa, hoy no podre ir a la colina tengo mucho que hacer. Pero ya te veré en la noche para desquitarme a besos. Ay pecosa definitivamente te amo y amo tus besos que poco a poco han perdido la inocencia . Si Archie supiera lo que me provocas con tus besos, pero sobre todo que ya llegamos a segunda base - Dicho esto último se le formo una enorme sonrisa y apresuraba más a su primo para llegar rápido a su reunión con su cuñada la niña tímida sin pecas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Segunda Colina de Pony.

Candy llegaba corriendo a la colina de Pony sin percatarse que la loca de Eliza la venia siguiendo. La mala chica estaba decidida a robarle su anillo para hacerle pasar un mal día con Terry.

La pecosa al llegar busco con la mirada al pequeño Clin pero este que si noto a la loca de Elisa se escondió de inmediato en su guarida. Candy se desconcertó así que miro a su alrededor notando que un extraño movimiento entre los arbustos que se veían a lo lejos. Fijó un poco más la mirada y noto el inconfundible cabello rojizo de Eliza Leagan por lo que con un suspiro se hartazgo penso – Ya veo, esta empeñada en espiarme - Decepcionada al saber que no podría jugar con Clin ni con Terry pues sabía que estaría entrenando decidió sentarse para admirar el paisaje de Londres.

-Terry… tantas ganas que tenia de preguntarte como te fue en tu primer día de clases, pero seguro fuiste a los establos a entrenar con Annie -pensaba dando suspiros – Y ahora no puedo jugar con Clin por culpa de Eliza. Supongo que lo mejor será regresar al dormitorio y ponerme a estudiar… pero no mejor aún voy a trepar todos los árboles de la colina, ¡sí será divertido!

Candy de la desilusión paso a la alegría y comenzó a saltar y trepar por la hilera de árboles que habia por las faldas de la colina y conducían al invernadero. Reía sin parar haciendo que Eliza quien la espiaba explotara en colera.

-Vaya que está loca esta dama de establo. No soporto su risa, pero tengo que esperar el momento para quitarle su anillo. Este es el lugar perfecto pues no hay testigos así que será su palabra contra la mía -decia la malvada Eliza.

Pero la chica Legan no fue la única en escuchar las risas de entusiasmo de Candy también Erik que pasaba por ahí. Así que por la curiosidad decidió acercarse para saber a quién pertenecía tan agradable risa.

-Esa es Candy – sonrió sorprendido de ver la agilidad de la pecosa para trepar y brincar de árbol en árbol – Ahora entiendo porque Terry le dice mona pecas - después se acercó a la pecosa a una distancia prudente- ¡Hola Candy!

-Erik, ¿Qué haces aquí?– dijo la chica bajando del árbol para llegar hasta Erik mientras Eliza no los perdía de vista aunque no podía escuchar lo que se decían.

-Regreso del invernadero, pero te escuché así que decidí saludar. Y por lo que veo Terry no esta contigo.

-No, creo que esta con Annie practicando.

-Pues si quieres te hago compañía un rato, mi cita con Antonella termino más rápido de lo que pensé.

-Gracias Erik, ven vayamos a la segunda colina de Pony desde su árbol se ve Londres.

Sin más Candy corrio seguida de su cuñado hasta llegar a su preciada colina, una vez ahí sin pena comenzó a trepar el gran árbol de la segunda colina de Pony. Erik como todo caballero volteo la mirada pues era imposible no verle las piernas y algo más.

-Vamos Erik sube, ya voltea ya estoy arriba, no tengas pena – sonrió la chica por la sonrojes de su cuñado postizo.

-Gracias por avisar, pero soy un caballero ademas no quiero que tu noviecito se moleste – contesto Erik y acto seguido subió para sentarse en la misma rama junto Candy – Wow, llevo años en este colegio y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de esta vista.

-Es muy lindo Londres. Me gusta venir para respirar el aire puro y descansar de las aulas – confesaba la chica regalándole una sonrisa que fue correspondida por su interlocutor.

-Así que tienes otro pretendiente maldita Candy, no me sorprende, en Lakewood te le metiste por los ojos incluso a Archie y a Stear. ¿Qué pensara Terry de esto? – La maldosa Eliza se fue corriendo, tramando cómo hacer para hablar con el rebelde y decirle del affaire de su novia con Erik.

-Ya lo creo que sí, es hermosa esta vista, se nota que ya casi llegamos a la primavera. Con razón Terry prefiere estar aquí que en el edificio B.

-Son muy amigos ¿verdad? Terry me ha contado que son como hermanos.

-Así es, nos conocemos desde los 6 años. Justo después de que mi madre murió – Confesaba Erik con su mirada fija en el horizonte.

-Lo siento no lo sabía.

-Amaba a mi madre y la sigo amando pese a que se fue sin mí.

-¿Cómo? -preguntaba sorprendida la rubia.

-Era tan linda. Y aun cuando mi padre se desaparecía por largo tiempo con la excusa de sus giras, ella siempre mantenía el optimismo me hacía que no lo extrañara, para mi ella lo era todo. Pero… Un día ella discutió muy fuerte con papá. Los reclamos de mi madre casi se escuchaban por toda la casa. Mis niñeras me sacaron al parque para que no siguiera escuchando semejante pelea. Las horas pasaron, recuerdo que al llegar el anochecer volvimos mis nanas y yo a casa, me dieron de cenar y finalmente me metieron a dormir. Ni mi padre ni mi madre se aparecieron para darme las buenas noches. Pero yo amaba que mi madre me leyera un cuento antes de dormir así que salí de la cama y a escondidas fui a su recamara… -Erik guardo silencio por unos instantes y agacho su mirada.

-Erik si es duro no tienes qué contármelo… - apoyaba Candy con cierta dulzura para levantarle el ánimo al chico.

-Pero quiero hacerlo me inspiras confianza.

-Bien te escucho.

-Cuando entre en su recamara la vi ahí, se veía tan tranquila, recostada en su cama…. Me gustaba verla dormir, pero in imaginar que ya nunca volvería a despertar… que niño de 5 años podria imaginar que su madre moriría por consumir pastillas para dormir.

-Oh Erik lo siento tanto.

-Al principio odie a mi padre porque estaba seguro que por esa discusión mi madre se puso tan triste que por eso prefirió dormirse para siempre. Pero después me di cuenta que mi padre cancelo todas sus giras y se dedicó solo a mí, incluso nunca volvió a casarse. Así que estoy seguro que mi madre fue el amor de su vida. Solo por eso deje de odiarlo. Fue hasta que entre a esta cárcel que volvió a sus eternas giras, pero mientras vivíamos juntos, se la vivía tratando de complacerme, de estar conmigo y conseguirme nuevos amigos.

-Así conociste a Terry.

-Sí. Mi padre decidió dejar el teatro por un tiempo así que dejamos Stratford para mudarnos a Londres, y bueno era una nueva ciudad para mi así que no tenía amigos. Días después de nuestra llegada su viejo amigo el Duque lo invito a la fiesta de cumpleaños número 6 que le haría a su hijo. Quede fascinado, su pastel y decoración eran sacados de una novela de Shakespeare. Incluso Terry me conto ese mismo día que su padre le habia regalado su colección de libros de Shakespeare. Así que nuestro gusto por el teatro y la falta de una madre nos convirtió en los mejores amigos.

-Que hermoso que después de tantos años se sigan apoyando.

-Así es Candy, incluso cuando entro en esta cárcel yo lo seguí. Hermanos hasta la muerte, es más déjame decirte que ninguna chica nos ha separado y por lo que veo seguiremos juntos ya que es un hecho que no eres mi tipo.

-¡Oye que grosero!

-Es la verdad, no sé porque te veo y siento como algo raro… tal vez será que me recuerdas tanto a mi padre que me es imposible fantasear contigo.

-¿Qué no tienes filtros al hablar? Definitivamente tú y Terry son tal para cual – dijo enojada la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento solo quise ser sincero, eres mi cuñada ¿no?

-Hum, como digas… - dijo volteándole la cara después volvió a mirar a Erik e intento sacarle información -Oye Erik, y… ¿en serio nunca han peleado tú y Terry por una chica?

-¿segura que quieres saberlo o más bien quieres saber si ha tenido otra novia aparte de ti?

-A decir verdad las dos.

-Pues pregúntale él yo nunca cuento lo que él me cuenta y menos a una chica.

-Me lo imagine… bueno entonces al menos dime… ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Antonella?

-Vaya que eres directa y cambias muy rápido de conversación.

-Es mi amiga y no quiero que la lastimes.

-Ay Candy, no sé si deba responderte.

-Tienes fama de don Juan, supongo que ya se tu respuesta.

-Créeme que es la niña más linda que he conocido, pero… como le dije a Terry no me interesa nada formal con ninguna chica por ahora, no quiero enamorarme aun, quiero ser libre. Soy muy joven para comprometerme

-¿Pero por qué? ella te…

-Me ama lo sé, me lo acaba de decir. Por eso discutimos haciendo que nuestro encuentro de hoy acabaran antes de lo previsto. Ya no quiere saber más de mí, ni desea que sigamos siendo amigos.

-Eres malo.

-No lo soy, malo sería darle falsas esperanzas. Lo siento Candy pero si soy su novio no podre salir con otras chicas.

-El amar a alguien no se decide.

-Sí, ya me lo dijo Terry, pero ni tu ni él me harán cambiar de opinión. De hecho por eso quería verla para decirle que siguiéramos como amigos y no se ilusionara conmigo. Pero ella no quiere verme más, tal vez si fuera mayor no me sería tan difícil aceptar un compromiso con ella - al decir esto ultimo los ojos de Erik se entristecieron.

-Erik, aunque lo niegues tu corazón desearía tener algo más con ella pero prefieres ser libre aun a costa de sacrificar lo que más amas. Ojalá yo nunca tenga que sacrificar a mi amor por Terry – penso Candy sintiendo pena por él. Al ver que se perdía en sus pensamientos decidió como siempre sacarle una sonrisa – Erik, ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo y pasear por las ramas?

Erik se sorprendió por semejante propuesta que Candy consiguió su objetivo de hacerlo reír – ¿Por las ramas? Es verdad lo que dice Terry, cambias de tema en un santiamén.

-Vamos ¿quieres o no ir por las ramas? Volvamos así al colegio.

-La gente normal suele hacerlo a pie y por tierra.

-Pues ya debes saber que no soy una persona normal.

-Eso me quedo claro desde que eres la novia de Terry.

-¡Óyeme! ¿Qué insinúas?

-Que tu noviecito es bastante especial.

-Tú lo has dicho es especial y por ende yo lo soy.

-Ya se te pego lo arrogante.

-Deja en paz a Terry.

-Claro que sí. Solo quería molestarte. No sé por qué pero me despiertas un deseo de molestarte, no sé, de hecho tengo la tentación de jalarte las coletas. ¿puedo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡estas loco!-grito la chica cubriéndose con las manos sus coletas.

-Prefieres entonces que lo haga sin tu permiso.

-¡No! Mejor me voy antes de que de verdad lo hagas. Eres más atrevido que Terry.

-Oh no señorita, atrevido él que duerme contigo – se burló el chico.

Candy se puso roja de vergüenza que no sabía dónde meterse -Voy a matarlo por decirte.

-Tranquila él no me dijo nada, yo solo lo deduje por como llego esta mañana y tú me lo acabas de confirmar con tu sonrojes y ahora también con tus palabras – se reía el chico.

-Anda ya bájate ya me quiero ir.

-¿Así eres de mandona con Terry?

-¡Si!

El chico de un salto bajo del árbol mientras Candy lo hizo trepando y nuevamente como un caballero mantuvo su mirada en otra parte.

-Listo, el juego es el siguiente tu vas por esa hilera y yo por la otra -señalaba Cand el camino de arboles para llegar al invernadero.

-Pero por el piso…

-NO, quedamos que sería por los árboles. A menos que te de miedo.

-No es miedo, pero me arruinare el saco y no tengo tanta práctica.

-Terry tampoco y aun así lo hace.

-Poruqe les gusta quedar bien contigo.

-Bueno si no puedes no.

-Ah está bien, de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer – aceptaba el chico quitándose el saco y colgándolo en una parte del arbol que Clin bajara de su guarida – Clin apareciste, cuida mi saco por favor volveré pronto.

-Excelente, ahora será de aquí al invernadero y de regreso. Clin, tú serás el juez y observaras quien llega primero.

-Lo dicho cambias de parecer como de moños.

-Si yo gano dejaras de intentar jalarme mis coletas sobre todo burlarte de mí.

-Bien es justo, pero si yo gano, si disfrutare jalándote una de tus coletas cuando menos lo esperas. -dijo el chico tratando de tomar uno de los rizos de la chica a lo cual está de inmediato se alejó.

-Me pregunto que pensará Terry de tus intenciones.

-No lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. De hecho déjame confesarte algo – decia el chico acercándose al rostro de la rubia, haciendo que esta diera otro paso atrás por tan atrevida cercanía, que la puso nerviosa – Definitivamente tienes las mismas pecas que mi padre, tal vez mi padre anduvo dejando semillas por todo el mundo durante sus giras – dicho esto soltó la carcajada.

-Eres raro. Mejor volvamos al colegio ya no quiero jugar contigo. -respondió desconcertada.

-No pequeña tenemos un trato y lo cumples ¿o tú que dices Clin? -El pequeño Clin solo observaba a uno y a otro si emitir sonido. Habia algo en el chico que le caía bien – Pero claro eres niña las niñas a todo le temen.

-Yo no le temo a nada. Vamos a la de tres. Una dos, - reto la chica que sin esperar decir tres echo a correr para comenzar a trepar y saltar por la hilera de árboles que le tocaba. Erik al ver la desventaja echo a correr pero por tierra.

-Lo siento Candy pero si haces trampa atente a las consecuencias.

-Oye no. – la pecosa bajo lo ante posible y comenzó a intentar alcanzar a su contrincante, pero fue inútil Erik era muy rápido tan rápido que ya estaba de pie esperándola en la puerta del invernadero – Eres un tramposo.

-Yo no hice el conteo ni Sali corriendo antes. And date prisa que todavía falta volver a la colina.

-Segunda colian de Pony, -regaño la chica que no noto una piedra en el suelo y tratabillo. Erik corrio par alcanzar a sostenerla logrando apenas tomarla de la cintura.

-Estas bien Candy.

-No, creo que me lastime el tobillo, me duele mucho – respondía tratando de soportar el dolor.

-Déjame ver – Erik preocupado la sento en el suelo para después ayudarla a quitarse las botas y revisarle la lastimadura. – No Candy creo que los botines ayudaron a que no se te quebrara solo es un esguince así que seguro se te hinchara solamente.

-¿Tu crees? Me duele mucho.

-Es normal, tus ligamentos están lastimados, pero te llevare a la enfermería para que las mojas te revisen mejor – Vamos te ayudo a levantarte, sostente de mí. O si lo prefieres te llevaré cargando – decia el chico que no podía evitar sentir preocupación por el estado de Candy

-No es necesario puedo caminar. – La chica logro ponerse de pie con ayuda de Erik y tomándolo de ambas manos -Gracias Erik – agradeció Candy regalándole una sonrisa aunque sus ojos estaban llorosos por el intenso dolor. Al chico le dio tanta ternura y al mismo tiempo sintió unos deseos de protegerla y hacerla sentir bien así que sin más la abrazo.

-Estarás bien Candy -termino diciendo, dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy sintió ese abrazo tan fraternal reconfortante que lo correspondió y se quedó ahí abrazada por un rato. Ambos se quedaron inertes en dicho abrazo. Sin darse cuenta como Antonella veía tal escena con lágrimas en los ojos desde las ventanas del invernadero. Empuñando sus manos solo pudo pensar llena de desilusión – Candy, ¿cómo pudiste? Eres tú, tu eres la verdadera razón por la que Erik no quiere estar conmigo. Si claro, no quiere ser mi novio porque te quiere a ti, a la novia de su mejor amigo. Traidores. – sin más salió corriendo sin que los dos hermanos se dieran cuenta.

Erik disfrutaba del aroma de su cuñada y comenzó a decirse a sí mismo - Me encanta Candy, sonríe de todo, y se enoja de un momento a otro. Ahora entiendo porque Terry la ama tanto. Me gusta que se haya fijado en una niña tan linda. Sí, es muy linda en todos los aspectos. Apenas llevo unas horas conociéndola y ya me despierta un sentimiento que no puedo explicar. Algo que nunca he sentido por otra chica ni siquiera por Antonella, es como… un instinto de querer protegerla y quererla - Después de un rato él rompió el silencio -Sera mejor irnos antes de que se te hinche más tu pie.

-Si prometes no jalarme mis coletas ¿puedo ir abrazada? De verdad me duele mucho – suplicaba la chica que ya sentía más confianza con su cuñado postizo.

-Tranquila no soy tan malo, vamos te cargaré. Tu lleva tu bota.

La chica acepto el apoyo, y permitió que esté con mucha delicadeza la tomara en sus brazos para cargarla y comenzar su camino rumbo a la enfermería. Candy rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su ayudante y recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico para después cerrar sus ojos y perderse en sus pensamientos al igual que Erik.

-No sé por qué, pero me gusta Erik es molesto pero lindo cuando debe serlo. Su abrazo, me recordó a los Albert cuando me reconforta por estar triste. Aunque Albert nunca ha deseado jalarme las coletas.

-Es como cargar una muñequita de porcelana. Mejor dicho, como llevar a la hermanita que mamá siempre quiso darme.

Sin pronunciar más palabras llegaron hasta la enfermería. Las hermanas obviamente preguntaron que habia pasado y porque estaban juntos. A lo que Erik contestó de inmediato que la encontró así en las escaleras de la capilla. Candy confirmo que efectivamente se tropezó y como nadie pasaba por ahí tuvo que esperar a que una buena alma llegara a su rescate y ese fue él.

Le indicaron al chico ponerla sobre una cama para comenzar a atenderla. Este obedeció e incluso cuando le ordenaron irse él opto por quedarse sin importarle la molestia de las monjas. Atento miraba como atendían a la pecosa.

-Bien Candy solo es un pequeño esguince, con lo que te pusimos estarás bien mañana por la mañana. Por ahora guarda reposo. Erik ya que has decidido quedarte ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación – ordeno la monja con su característica dureza.

-Si hermana – respondió muy obediente el chico.

Candy no sabía porque pero le agrado tanto saber una vez más estaría en los brazos de Erik que rápidamente extendió sus brazos para ser cargada. Era tan obvia su sonrisa. Misma que fue correspondida por Erik. A la monja no le agrado mucho semejante intercambio de sonrisas así que de un grito los apresuro -¡Rápido que no hay tiempo que perder!

-Si hermana - respondieron al unisonó los dos ahora asustados alumnos por semejante grito.

EL camino era largo habia que recorrer todo un gran jardín para llegar hasta el dormitorio de las chicas. Pero para el par de alumnos fue muy corto. La monja iba por delante que no veía como Candy jugueteaba con el lóbulo de la oreja de Erik jalándoselo de vez en cuando y aguantando la risa por la cara que este ponía.

-Sigue así y hare lo mismo con tus coletas – decia por debajo el chico.

-Para eso ya habré hablado con Terry sobre tu amenaza.

-No le tengo miedo a tu novio.

-¡¿Qué tanto murmuran?! -regaño la monja volteando a mirarlos.

-Nada hermana – respondieron al unisonó los alumnos.

Al llegar al dormitorio muchas chicas se sorprendieron de ver llegar a Candy en los brazos del don Juan del Colegio, pero a ella no le intereso ver como comenzaban a murmurar. La hermana abrio la habitación de Candy y ordeno a Erik llevarla hasta su recamara.

Una vez ahí esté la recostó sobre la cama y le ayudo a colocarle una almohada bajo su tobillo lastimado.

-Gracias Erik – dijo Candy con su hermosa sonrisa.

-No es nada. Solo cuido un tesoro muy preciado para mi amigo Terry – menciono Erik y sin importarle la hermana que los miraba se atrevió a despedirse dándole un beso en la mejilla -Hasta luego Candy.

-Hasta luego.

-¡Erik Macklahan que has hehco! ¡las muestras de afecto están prohibidas entre ustedes. Dios bendito que lujuria. ¡espera afuera de inmediato! -gritaba histérica la hermana como si de verdad se tratara de algo impropio.

Candy se encogió de hombros intentando no reírse pero a Erik se le salió una risilla – Andando Erik sal de este cuarto. Candy no saldrás hasta mañana que venga a revisarte y límpiate ese beso impudico ¿entendido?

-Sí hermana. -respondía Candy mirando como salían Erik y la monja de su cuarto.

La pecosa quedo sola en su habitación, aunque no por mucho tiempo pues el pequeño Clin salió debajo de la cama, al parecer la esperaba desde hace rato. De un salto se coloco en el regazo de la chica, quien no dudo en abrazarlo.

-Hola Clin presentiste que algo no andaba bien ¿verdad? No te preocupes estoy bien solo me lastime el tobillo, pero Erik me ayudo a llegar a la enfermería y como e diste cuenta me trajo hasta aquí. Ojalá no tenga problemas con la hermana Gray por ese beso. A mí no me pareció malo al contario lo sentí muy fraternal. Ademas el lo dijo _"Solo cuido un tesoro muy preciado para Terry_ " es un hehco que no pretende nada mas allá que una linda amistad. Definitivamente es un buen chico ya me cae bien aunque insista en jalarme mis coletas. Espero que Terry llegué pronto me muero por contarle que tengo un nuevo amigo, que me despierta un sentimiento como mi querido Albert. Y quien resulto ser nada menos que su mejor amigo Erik Macklahan.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Como dice el dicho "la Sangre llama" y como ya leyeron este par de rubios Candy y Erik ya sienten algo que les indica que son hermanos… lastima que Erik no reaccionara nada bien cuando sepa que si lo son en realidad**

 **Perdónenme, sé que extrañan al clan canderry y a Albert, pero como es el San Pablo solo quiero enfocarme en quienes habitan en dicho colegio. Ya aparecerán cuando los chicos los necesiten o en alguna reunión familiar.**

Les agradezco de todo corazón por sus hermosos deseos para mi bebé y para mí: **Gladys, Selenity Neza, Cristina Palacios, Yes Mau, Anieram, Yessi Hernandez, AnneNov, Palasatenea2018, Martha hernandez, Magda Css, Andrealqr2, Lilit, Sayuri1707, Wenca37, Mary y todos los Guest.** Gracias por leerme y seguir mi historia.

Disculpen el retraso pero ya saben porque y para recompensar les dejo unas pistas de lo que viene.

 **¿Qué dirá Terry cuando se entere del beso? Erik no la beso con maldad pero ya saben, los chismes corren pero corregidos y muuuy aumentados** **😊 así que si habrá pelea entre amigos.**

 **¿Quién será el asistente de Terry según Stear? Como pista les puedo decir que es un personaje que ya conocen, bueno eso si leyeron la primera parte.**

 **Archie logrará pasar a primera base con Annie aunque tendrá que hacer uso de los consejos de su primo político.**

 **Y Terry tiene una nueva admiradora (bueno tiene muchas incluyéndome) pero en esta historia será un dolor de cabeza para nuestro rebelde. Y ni con que cara le puede reclamar a Candy sobre el beso de Erik porque el que le darán a él será en la boca :O**

 **Les mando un abrazo y excelente fin de semana mis queridas canderrys.**


	7. Chapter 7 Una nueva admiradora

Capitulo 7 Una nueva admiradora

Las jovencitas que transitaban por el pasillo del dormitorio de mujeres murmuraban entre ellas comentando la visita inesperada de Erik Macklahan. El chico esperaba a la hermana Ruth recargado en la pared junto a la puerta de Candy. Se burlaba por dentro al verle la cara de sorprendida a cuanta chica lo miraba.

-Empiezo a creer que la nueva fraternidad de niñas me dará mucha diversión. Dios si así se van a comportar será divertido ver este desfile de jovencitas asustadizas y ni hablar si logramos construir esos pasadizos – pensaba el chico.

Entre las chicas que caminaba de un lado a otro llego Eliza junto a su gran amiga Luisa, ambas se detuvieron en un rincón del pasillo para mirar de lejos al visitante- ¿Qué hace ese chico ahí y junto a la puerta de Candy? Es el mismo que estaba con ella en el bosque.

-No lo sé Eliza, es raro. Los chicos tienen prohibido entrar a este edificio -respondió Luisa que también se veía sorprendida.

-Trajo a Candy cargando junto con la hermana Ruth, traía el tobillo vendado – intervino una chica que se acercó al dúo.

Erik, seguía disfrutando de cómo se secreteaban entre las chicas al mirarlo. Y para divertirse un poco más les regalaba un guiño y una sonrisa coqueta a toda aquella que se le quedara mirando. Dichas chicas se ponían rojas de vergüenza y apresuraban el paso.

De pronto escucho que una de las puertas frente a el se abrio, volteo a mirar y quedo asombrado al ver que de dicha habitación salía una triste Antonella acompañada de Paty. De inmediato se encaminó hacia ella.

-¿Erik? – preguntaba sorprendida la chica.

-Antonella…

-¡Erik George Macklahan! A la oficina de la hermana Gray ¡Ahora! – gritaba la hermana Ruth saliendo de la habitación de Candy.

-Hermana Ruth yo solo quería saludar – respondió asustado por semejante gritó.

-Andando delante de mí y rápido - ordenaba la monja comenzando su andar a lo que el chico resignado obedeció. Pero la monja estaba tan molesta que no midió sus palabras delante de las alumnas y siguió regañándolo en el camino a la salida – Erik sabes perfectamente que esta prohibido que hables con tus compañeras, es el colmo contigo. Primero besas a Candy y ahora quieres platicar con Antonella.

Las pocas chicas que escucharon se quedaron atónitas por semejantes palabras. Entre ellas Antonella.

-¿Ahora me crees Paty? -apenas pudo decir Antonella con ganas de llorar y volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto.

-Espera Antonella. -pedía Paty intentando entrar a la habitación pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-Vaya amiguita que tienes Paty – se burlaba Eliza acompañada por sus compinches – Candy es una cualquiera. NO me sorprende, en Lakewood se desvivía por llamar la atencion de los chicos y aquí quiere hacer lo mismo.

-Es una cualquiera. Se supone que está comprometida -agregaba Luisa.

-Mira que meterse con el mejor amigo de su prometido.

-Inaudito, deberían correrla - opino otra chica.

Paty no quiso escuchar más tonterías y sin decir nada, rápidamente entro sin avisar a la habitación de Candy.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Eliza?

-Obviamente voy a decírselo a Neal para que se encargue de regar la noticia entre los chicos. Es cuestión de tiempo para que Terry se entere – dijo con toda malicia la chica y sin esperar más salió de prisa a buscar a su odioso hermano. Al encontrarlo en la biblioteca le hizo saber lo que escucho de la hermana Ruth. Y esté sin pensarlo más comenzó a esparcir la noticia entre sus compañeros.

Los odiosos hermanos estaban felices, Eliza porque según ella Terry quedaría libre y Neal porque los dos pilares de la fraternidad estaban a punto de enfrentarse y si se separaban el liderazgo estaba en juego.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habitación de Candy

-Candy, Candy – llamaba Paty encaminándose a la alcoba de la pecosa.

-¡Paty! Que gusto verte, pensé que pasaría el resto de la tarde y noche sola – decia entusiasmada, pero Clin hizo un ruido de molestia – Oh Clin no te sientas, tu eres una agradable compañía. Me refería a platicar con otro humano – dicho esto le dio un beso en sus bigotes a lo que Clin por el cosquilleo comenzó a rascarse con su patita y después se volvió a acurrucar junto a Candy que seguía en su cama.

-Candy perdón por entra sin avisara pero necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa Paty? Te noto angustiada.

-Candy… yo te quiero mucho y jamás dudaría de ti, por eso me preocupa lo que dijo Antonella y ahora lo que ha dicho la Hermana Ruth.

-¿Y eso?

-Antonella llego llorando, así que entre a su habitación para hablar con ella y me dijera que le afligía.

-Ya me imagino. Erik me lo conto.

-Entonces si estuviste con él.

-Sí. Nos quedamos platicando un rato en la segunda colina de Pony. Y bueno en dicha platica me confeso que ya no es mas amigo de Antonella. Le dijo que no pueden ser algo mas que amigos.

-¿Y eso es todo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ay Candy es que… - Paty no dejaba de tronarse los dedos se sentía tan incomoda pues ambas eran sus amigas – Antonella me dijo que los vio abrazados afuera del invernadero.

-¡¿Como?!

-Miro como te abrazaba y te besaba la frente. Candy ¿por qué se lo permitiste?

-Paty, no es nada malo. Estábamos jugando a llegar al invernadero. Yo perdí el equilibrio y me lastime el tobillo, mira – señalaba su vendaje – El solamente me abrazo para ayudarme a

-Y el beso

-No lo sé Paty. Pero puedo asegurarte que lo sentí tan fraternal, tan Albert que no lo sentí malicioso.

-Pues Antonella cree que tu eres la verdadera razón por la que Erik no quiere formalizar con ella.

-Erik es un casanova el jamás formalizara con ninguna mujer. El quiere ser libre. Paty créeme que de haber sido un beso malicioso yo misma lo hubiera puesto en su lugar. Ademas fue en la frente. ¿eso no tiene nada de malo?

-No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas.

-Ya lo creo.

-Candy, ¿ que pensara Terry?

-El no tiene por qué desconfiar de Erik ni mucho menos de mí. – dijo ligeramente molesta – Es como si pensara que Albert y yo…

-Pero Erik no es Albert. Erik es su mejor amigo y tiene fama de casanova, ademas tú y él apenas y han hablado. ¿No te parece muy pronto para que tenga esas muestras de afecto contigo?

-Pero yo sé que no lo hizo con maldad. Soy huérfana por eso sé lo que es tener un hermano sin necesidad de compartir la misma sangre. Y eso me hizo sentir Erik. Un beso fraternal y desinteresado.

-Te creo Candy, pero quiero que seas objetiva. Este colegio es muy hábil para correr chismes corregidos y aumentados. Para cuando esto llegue a Terry, ya le habrán aumentado a la versión original.

-Pero Antonella no sería capaz de divulgar que Erik me beso y abrazo.

-No, pero la hermana Ruth se fue regañando a Erik por todo el pasillo gritándole que te beso.

-Ay no puede ser.

-¿Cómo es que ella los vio en el invernadero?

-Es que, Erik me llevo a la enfermería. Una vez que me curaron la hermana Ruth le pidió que la ayudara a traerme… Y cuando me dejo en la cama se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla y diciendo que "solo cuidaba un tesoro muy preciado para Terry"… y bueno la hermana lo vio todo.

-Ay Candy, el problema es que la hermana no especifico que fue en la mejilla. Y ahora Eliza debe estar disfrutando del chisme.

-Dios mío. Cuando Terry se entere – dijo Candy muy preocupada, pues si Eliza ya sabía seguro ya se estaba encargando de divulgar el chisme pero a su manera. – Paty por favor ve rápido busca a Stear o Archie. Ellos deben saber la verdad para que eviten una pelea entre Terry y Erik. Eliza seguro ya debe estar buscando a Neal para esparcir su veneno entre los chicos.

-Es cierto y ya no tarda en ser la hora de la cena. Voy rápido ojalá los encuentre en alguna de las áreas comunes. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

La chica salió de prisa orando por encontrar a cualquiera de los hermanos Cornwell o mejor a aun a Terry y con ello hacerles saber lo que en realidad paso y evitar a toda costa que los mejores amigos pelearan.

-Gracias Paty – agradecía la pecosa quedándose preocupada y mirando por la ventana con la esperanza de que su novio- marido llegara a dormir antes de enterarse del nuevo chisme del San Pablo. Pero miro el reloj y apenas eran las 6 de la tarde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Dormitorio de Caballeros.**

La hermana Ruth llevaba por delante al pobre Erik que durante todo el camino tuvo que soportar el sermón de dicha monja. Una vez que llego a la puerta de su habitación esta termino por darle su sentencia.

-Tal como ordeno la hermana Gray te quedaras aquí por tres días no saldrás hasta entonces. Esa será tu penitencia por semejante acto impúdico. Adentro.

-Sí hermana- decía Erik entrando a su habitación. Una vez dentro la hermana cerro con llave y se retiró del lugar.

El chico se lanzó a su cama, se colocó boca arriba y soltó a reír – Ay hermanas que exageradas solo fue un beso en la mejilla y me sentencia a 3 días encerrado. No quiero ni imaginar el castigo que me daría si se entera que he besado a otras compañeras y no solo en la mejilla.

Después de reírse de la exageración de las hermanas soltó un suspiro -Seguro no me traerán de cenar. Tendré que calmar mi hambre con un buen cigarrillo… ay no diablos los deje en mi saco y mi saco está en la segunda colina de Pony. Con hambre y sin cigarros esto será una pesadilla.

El chico salió al balcón, examino el área mirando de un lado a otro – Si Candy puedo no veo porque yo no. Bien aquí vamos - Dicho esto Erik se lanzó al árbol cerca de su balcón y con mucho trabajo logro bajar a tierra. Una vez ahí. Se dirigió corriendo rumbo a la colina de Pony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Campo de equitación.**

Mientras todo esto sucedía Terry y Archie estaban en el campo de equitación. Llegaron a la reunión con la niña tímida sin pecas. Annie se encontraba en medio del campo ya vestida con su uniforme y parada junto a su equino llamado Joy. Desde que llego al colegio sintió una conexión con dicho caballo misma que era reciproca por lo que los caballerangos decidieron dejarlo exclusivamente para el uso de la chica pues también notaban que ella lo trataba mejor que cualquier otro alumno.

-Hola Annie

-Archie… ¿estás aquí?

-Sí, espero no te moleste, Terry me comento que estarías aquí y que tu no tendrías problema de verme.

-… Me alegra que estés aquí… -respondió sonrojada.

-Hola Britter, perdón la interrupción, pero ¿dónde están las demás?

-Lo siento Terry, pero solo estamos Paola, Rose, Mildred y yo. Como veras ellas ya están en el otro campo – señalaba el campo contiguo - Antonella no quiso venir tenía una cita con Erik, y no quise invitar a Eliza.

-Te dije que la invitaras, necesito conocerla – comento molesto el rebelde.

-Lo siento, pero no me gusta, es mala. Hoy intento robarle su anillo a Candy -respondía tímidamente la tímida.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, por eso no la quiero cerca. Tu deberías evitar acercarte.

-No exageres, solo era un entrenamiento.

-Terry no la molestes. Si no se siente cómoda con Eliza no puedes obligarla -intervino Archie

-Ay ya, voy por Teodora. Empieza a calentar Britter. – dijo molesto dándose media vuelta y apresurando el paso a las caballerizas.

-No le hagas caso, esta de malas.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno hoy más que otros días. Tiene muchas responsabilidades que su padre le ha dejado y ahora también un inconveniente en la fraternidad. Así que esta de mírame y no me toques.

-Ya veo. Pobre entonces del que lo haga enojar. Ten cuidado entonces.

-Tranquila se defenderme de mi primo político. Además me debe una así que estoy seguro no seré ese con quien se desquite.

-Me alegro. Bueno será mejor que vaya a calentar las chicas no dejan de mirarnos y no quisiera que…

-Nos traigan en chismes. No te preocupes estaré viéndote desde afuera. Suerte.

-Gracias.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde practicando para el torneo de equitación. Terry como todo un caballero se presentó, pero guardo su distancia pues como sabemos no es muy interesado en socializar. Durante la practica les dio cierta ventaja y por supuesto no dejo de estudiarlas. Necesitaba estar seguro de quienes eran sus contrincantes y sus virtudes para superarlas.

Después de dos horas decidieron que era suficiente y todos se dirigieron a las caballerizas para dejar a sus caballos. Paola y Rose solo los dejaron y pidieron a los caballerangos que les quitaran las sillas. Se despidieron y se fueron.

Lo contrario a Annie, Mildred y Terry que siempre se encargaban de hacerlo ellos mismos para cerciorarse que sus caballos estuvieran bien y por supuesto despedirse por el gran trabajo que hicieron.

Mildred termino primero y se quedó afuera esperando a Annie para irse juntas, pero Archie miraba a Terry como tratando de recordarle su promesa. Este comprendió que Mildred sería un mal tercio para el elegante y resignado puso manos a la obra.

-Mildred…

-¿Me llamas a mí?

-Si, tu eres Mildred ¿no es así? -mencionaba Terry con su sarcasmo, pero después reflexiono y cambio su tono a uno más caballeroso para convencer a la chica - ¿Cómo ya terminaste, podrías ayudarme con mi yegua? Parece que no quiere estar quieta. Ayúdame a acariciarle la cabeza mientras termino de desensillarla.

-Claro me gusta mucho Teodora. Siempre que vengo por Aries aprovecho para saludarla.

-Te creo, de inmediato dejo que la tocaras y no suela hacerlo a menos que ya conozca a la persona – continuo con galanura el chico Terry haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y volteara la mirada.

-Terry tiene ojos tan lindos. Azules como el mar, y creo que él lo sabe por eso vuelve su mirada más penetrante que hace que cualquier chica se sonroje – pensaba la chica. Mildred tenía ojos color avellana, cabello rizado y rubio cobrizo, tan largo hasta la cintura. Su tez era blanca como la leche y unas pocas pecas sobre su nariz. Complexión delgada y a sus 14 años ya empezaba a notarse sus atributos de mujercita.

-Nosotros terminamos, llevaré a Annie hasta el dormitorio de chicas.

-Esperen yo voy con ustedes …

-Oh no Mildred espera por favor ayúdame con Teodora. Aun no logro terminar.

-Pero…

-Tranquila soy todo un caballero, Annie aboga por mí, ¿verdad niña sin pecas?

-Sí Mildred, pero si no te sientes cómoda te esperamos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso dudan de mí? -

-No, pero es que tú eres el rebelde del San Pablo…

-Me siento ofendido. Pero esta bien vete con ellos -dijo Terry mirando a Archie con una sonrisa burlona. A lo que el chico de inmediato intervino.

-Solo es fama pero nada es cierto Mildred yo abogo por él. Créeme mis días en Dublín me hacen reconocer que es todo un caballero.

-Inglés, caballero inglés -agrego arrogante el rebelde.

-Está bien confió en ti Terry -acepto la chica agachando su cabeza – Te seguiré ayudando con Teodora.

-Bien, sigamos entonces y dejémoslos ir.

Archie rápido salió con Annie, no fuera ser que Mildred se arrepintiera. Una vez que se vio lejos de los ojos de Terry y Mildred tomo la mano de Annie y corrio con ella para después perderse en lo más profundo del bosque del Real colegio San Pablo.

-Archie a dondé vamos, este no es el camino.

-A un lugar donde podamos platicar sin interrupciones.

-Pero Archie – dijo Annie parándose en seco.

-Annie ¿qué haces?

-Archie te lo dije en una carta yo no quiero…

-No quieres que te falte al respeto, pero te aseguro que no pienso hacerlo. Solo quiero que hablemos y que no me hagas sentir como el peor hombre en todo Inglaterra.

-Archie no es mi intención.

-Entonces déjame hablar contigo – Archie volvió a extender su mano para que Annie aceptara su invitación.

-Archie…

-¿Me quieres?

Annie se enamoró más con la sonrisa de su elegante casi novio y con su corazón palpitando a mil por hora acepto la mano de este – Claro que te quiero Archie.

-Entonces sígueme, te llevare a un lugar desde el cual se puede mirar Londres.

-La segunda Colina de Pony. Candy me platicó de ella.

-No lo sé, pero tal vez sea la misma de la que Terry nos habló en Dublín.

El par de tortolos se dirigieron sonrientes a dicho lugar. Archie deseaba que el plan funcionara y darle un beso a Annie para ya por fin confirmar su noviazgo.

Al llegar a la segunda colina de Pony los dos quedaron maravillados con la vista, pues se podía apreciar la ciudad con un tono casi naranja por la puesta de sol.

-Es hermoso Archie.

-Ven nos sentaremos por aquí.

Los dos se sentaron bajo el gran árbol y comenzaron a contemplar el paisaje que habia frente a ellos. El elegante discretamente coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Annie. Un par de segundos después Annie recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Archie. Así se quedaron unos minutos sin decirse nada y sin mirarse. Sus miradas estaban fijas en ver como el sol se escondía. Hasta que Archie rompió el silencio.

-Me gustas mucho Annie.

-Tú también me gustas mucho Archie.

-Creo que ya tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos. Primero por cartas, casi un año. Nos encontramos en algunas reuniones en Chicago y no negaras que me gustabas mucho.

-Yo era tu elegida para bailar toda la noche en las reuniones y contestaba muy rápido mis cartas. Pero dejaste de responderme porque Candy llego a tu vida.

-Solo mis contestaciones fueron… más lentas. Pero es que Candy no nos daba tregua. Fueron los días más maravillosos que he vivido en Lakewood. Candy, Anthony, Stear y yo. Terminábamos de estudiar y de risa salíamos a divertirnos al lago y los bosques que rodeaban esa enorme mansión. O bien huimos de los experimentos de Stear.

-¿Te gustaba Candy?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no. A los tres nos dejó alumbrados por su dulzura, su intrépida forma de trepar árboles, pero sobre todo ese corazón tan grande, dispuesto a amar y perdonar a todo el que le rodea sin importar lo que ha sufrido. Pero Stear y yo nos dimos cuenta que Anthony habia sido el elegido por Candy.

-¿Entonces si no existiera Terry tu…?

-Yo estaría contigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Annie, no niego que la belleza y dulzura de Candy me deslumbro pero ahora puedo decirte que la quiero muchísimo por todo lo que ella es y lo que hemos vivido juntos. Pero no la amo como mujer. He comprendido que mi amor por ella es de hermanos así que no te sorprenda que la cele y siga defendiéndola.

-Entonces ¿cómo es la mujer de tus sueños?

-Es hermosa, elegante, delicada, educada y muy pero muy tímida.

-Archie – Annie se abrazó fuerte al chico y comenzó a llorar.

-Y a veces llora con facilidad.

-Perdón yo … solo estoy feliz – decia la chica levantando la mirada.

Archie aprovecho la cercanía y tomándola de la cintura para evitar que se alejara le dio su primer beso. Teniendo como testigos el gran árbol y la vista de Londres. El chico no se conformó con solo juntar sus labios sino que continúo saboreándolos delicadamente. Cuando esta intentaba alejarse él la tomaba suavemente de su rostro haciéndola volver.

-¿Son quienes creo que son? – se decia a si mismo Erik al ver desde lejos a la nueva pareja – Wow Archie no pierde el tiempo, quien diría la tímida se dejó besar -termino diciendo con una sonrisa pero se le esfumo al recordar porque estaba ahí - Diablos ni como interrumpirlos y yo necesito mis cigarros. Espero no se tarden – resignado camino para esconderse tras uno de los árboles que habia a unos metros del gran árbol. Subió a él y espero a que la pareja se fuera.

Mientras tanto en las caballerizas

Terry cálculo el tiempo necesario para que su elegante primo tuviera tiempo de perderse en el bosque. Cuando sintió que ya era suficiente termino con Teodora.

-Listo. Ya quedo vámonos de aquí – dijo tan bruscamente que hizo saltar a Mildred.

-Adiós Teodora nos vemos mañana – se despidió la chica saliendo del lugar.

-Adiós Teodora duerme bien – palmeaba Terry a su yegua para luego salir y cerrar la puerta.

Como si nada Terry caminaba a paso veloz, junto a él estaba Mildred que apenas y podía seguirle el paso. Ella se sentía incomoda, pues de pedirle su ayuda a hora ni siquiera la miraba mucho menos le hacía platica.

-Terry es un misterio bien lo dicen en la escuela. Tal vez sea un chico de pocas palabras. Pero ¿por qué no quiere mirarme? ya no entiendo porque hizo todo para quedarnos solos si ahora no me hace caso. ¿será su estrategia? Sí, eso debe ser. Cuando menos me lo espere se acercará a mi -pensaba la chica que no dejaba de temblar por la emoción de saberse caminando al lado de su amor platónico.

Pero el caballero inglés ni enterado de ser el amor platónico de Mildred, estaba apresurado, le urgía dejar a su acompañante en el colegio para después correr a la segunda colina de Pony con la esperanza de que tal vez Candy aun siguiera ahí.

-Terry… -apenas y dijo la chica estaba ansiosa porque Terry nuevamente le dirigiera la palabra o bien que ya actuara y volvió a decir su nombre pero este ni se inmuto. Y volvió a preguntarse que pasaba ¿Por qué primero hace todo para quedarse a solas y ahora que lo están él hace como si ni existiera? Suficiente se dijo y corrio a colocarse frente a él, haciendo que casi le cayera encima.

-Cuidado señorita, casi te caigo encima.

-Terry no soy tonta.

Terry frunció el ceño y con burla contesto – Supongo que eso debe tener a tus padres muy felices.

-¿Por qué te portas así?

-¿Cómo? -dijo sorprendido el chico

-Así distante de repente.

-No, digo ¿Cómo? de, ¿de qué diablos hablas?

-No soy tonta Terry.

-Eso ya quedamos que hace feliz a tus padres.

-No te hagas tonto.

-Uy ahora yo si lo soy - decía Terry con su característica sonrisa burlona, ocasionando que Mildred se sintiera más atraída por él.

-A mí no me engañas, te vi haciendo tiempo para quedarnos solos.

-No es cierto.

-Terry he montado caballos desde que tengo 8 años y se desensillarlos por lo que me di cuenta que solo te hacías tonto desensillando a Teodora. Ademas tu insistencia en no dejarme ir con Annie y Archie.

-Diablos, con lo que me chocan la paranoicas. No puedo decirle porque lo hice – pensaba con fastidio el chico – Archie más te vale que beses a Annie o te rompo la cara.

-Te gusto admítelo -retaba la chica.

-Señorita ¿acaso en su clase de modales no le enseñaron que es impropio que una señorita le haga ese tipo de preguntas a un caballero?

-Tu no eres un caballero eres el rebelde del San Pablo y todas conocemos tus romances.

-¿Mis romances?

-Sí, antes de Candy te gustaba coquetearle a las chicas y muchas cayeron ante tus encantos.

-¡Y te hubiera encantado que ser una de ellas ¿no? -se burló el chico.

-Casanova.

-Eso es una calumnia. Y aunque así fuera los caballeros no tenemos memoria y yo soy un caballero ademas inglés.

-Ya entendí, temes que Candy se enteré. Bien será nuestro secreto.

-Alto, ¿Qué historia te estas imaginando señorita Castleville?

-Ninguna. Solo soy realistas. Planeaste todo esto para quedarte a solas conmigo. Annie insistió mucho en que fuéramos a entrenar contigo. Depues me pides que te ayude, pero ahora temes dar ese paso. No te atreves a pedirme que salgamos a escondidas.

-¿Salgamos? -soltó a reír el caballero– Pero si estamos en una cárcel. ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué novela está de moda que las hace soñar tanto?

-Tu también me gustas Terry. Desde septiembre que llegué al colegio y te vi aquella vez en la biblioteca nunca has salido de mi mente. Tu misteriosa seriedad, tu arrogancia para solo hablarle a unos cuantos pero también esa mirada a veces triste, soñadora. Me gustas Terry, me gustas mucho. Siempre quise que al menos me dirigieras una mirada pero… siempre estabas en tu mundo. Cuando supe que te habías ido del colegio me sentí tan triste. Deseaba que mis padres me dejaran volver a Irlanda, pero cuando comenzaron los rumores de que volverías me convertí en la chica más feliz del mundo. No me importo que dijeran que ya estabas comprometido. Candy es muy afortunada de tenerte, pero te aseguro que cuando comiences a conocerme la dejaras para estar conmigo, sí Terry hare todo para conquistarte.

-Ay Archie si no besas a Annie, insisto, te juro que te rompo la cara – pensaba fastidiado por semejante confesión alzando su mirada al cielo. De pronto sintió un jalón al cuello de su camisa haciéndolo agachar su cabeza y sin esperarlo sintió como unos delicados labios de adolescente se unían con los de él.

El rebelde sentía la presión que se quedó atónito y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Mildred lo tenía agarrado con fuerza del cuello. Cuando pudo reaccionar la tomo de las manos para quitársela pero esta no se dejaba hasta que finalmente se alejó de él no sin antes morderle su labio inferior.

-Oye niña que modales -se quejó adolorido el rebelde.

-Ya te lo dije Terry me gustas, me guasta mucho. Y acepto tu indirecta, será nuestro secreto hasta que logres deshacerte de Candy.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te veo mañana enojón –dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa tratando de volverlo a besar pero Terry se alejó enojado.

-Basta deja de hacer eso.

-Ok entiendo, te gusta ser quien tome la iniciativa. Solo recuerda que contigo me atrevo a llegar hasta cuarta base – la chica le dio un guiño y sin más se fue corriendo encantada por lo que ella consideraba su beso con Terry. O mejor dicho el beso que le dio a Terry pues este ni siquiera lo correspondió.

-¡Archie te voy a matar! – gritó el chico y ahora comenzaba a lamentarse el chico – – ¿Y ahora como me quito a esta niña de encima? si mi pecosa se entera. Ay no, más problemas, ¿Por qué a mí?... Bueno es obvio soy un buen candidato… pero ahora no quiero más problemas. Primero las exigencias del Duque, luego la nueva fraternidad de niñas ñoñas y ahora esto. Debí irme con mi madre, dudo que en Nueva York exista una psicópata que se enamore de mí. Pero en NY no tendría a mi pecosa. Vamos Terry tal vez aun este en la colina, ella me creerá. Aunque cuando pensó que Gabrielle no era mi madrina se puso bastante intensa. Como sea ya veré como la convenzo de mi inocencia.

El chico corria a toda velocidad, le era indispensable encontrase con su novia-esposa. Su pecosa, la chica que lo conocía a la perfección y aun así lo amaba como a ningún otro.

Cuando estaba a varios metros de llegar a la segunda colina de pony se detuvo al sentir que algo le cayó en la cabeza, miro a todos lados pero no vio nada, de pronto otro golpe más. Alguien le estaba lanzado piedrecillas desde un costado. Penso que sería Candy así que se dirijo a lugar de donde provenían. La luz del sol poco a poco se estaba escondiendo por lo que no lograba percibir el uniforme de su chica hasta que apareció el culpable.

-Erik ¿qué haces aquí? ¿y por qué me lanzas piedras?

-Shhh baja la voz, no queremos interrumpirlos- dijo en voz baja señalando a una parejita que no dejaba de besarse.

Terry al verla se sorprendió y con tono burlón mencionó -Vaya, vaya, Archie es un pulpo. Sí que sabe mantenerla inmóvil.

-Cállate te van a oír. Ven desde acá no te verán.

El rebelde obediente se escondió junto con Erik tras uno hilera de árboles, la misma que dirigía al invernadero.

-¿Cuánto llevan ahí?

Erik con un largo suspiro respondió – Lo suficiente para hacerme abstemio al cigarrillo.

-¿Qué tonterías dices?

-Vine por mis cigarros porque los deje en mi saco, mi saco esta arriba en la casita de Clin, pero cuando llegué ellos ya estaban y no quise interrumpir pero de haber sabido que tardarían tanto los hubiera interrumpido desde un inicio.

-Oh no, no hagas eso sería un crimen para Archie, él pobre estaba desesperado por besarla y por lo que veo va a llegar a segunda base en un golpe.

-No creo ya lo intento pero Annie no es chica fácil.

-Hum es muy tímida – se burlaba Terry haciendo segunda a su mejor amigo. – Por lo menos valió la pena soportar a una admiradora.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Le pedí a Archie que me acompañara a practicar, se lo prometía Annie a cambio de que llevara todas sus amiguitas que competirán. Obvio Archie se negó así que tuve que prometerle hacer todo para quedarse a solas con Annie….

-Lo lograste.

-Sí pero a cambio me conseguí una chica llamada Mildred, ¿la conoces?

-Sí la heredera de los Castleville. Ya empieza a tener lo suyo

-Pues resulta que cree que me quede a solas con ella porque me gusta. NO imaginas lo que hizo. Me beso en la boca.

Erik casi suelta la carcajada pero alcanzo a taparse la boca - ¿En serio? Dios, estas mujeres de hoy ya no tienen límites. Pecadoras.

-Cállate idiota que tú eres el más feliz con eso. – se burlaba Terry. Su amigo le ayudaba a burlarse de sus penas.

-Y mira que tengo 15 ¿te imaginas? cuando cumpla 25 para entonces igual ya sea legal la unión libre.

-Como sea quise venir aquí, porque pensé que tal vez encontraría a Candy, quiero serle sincero antes que alguien más se lo diga..

-Vaya que ya te perdimos, en lugar de haber seguido a segunda base con Mildred prefieres correr a los brazos de tu noviecita.

-Me propuso llegar a cuarta puedes creerlo, hasta yo me asuste.

-Y yo. Definitivamente la traes loca. Peor mejor aléjate de ella capas que aceptas su invitación con eso de que Candy no quiere más…

-No digas tonterías jamás estaría con otra chica.

-Lo dicho ya te perdimos. Pero por si las dudas aléjate de las tentaciones.

-Perdóneme por pecar de fiel.

-Te perdono, me convences de que definitivamente no quiero novia formal.

-Y a todo esto ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-Ya te dije vine por mis cigarrillos. Lo que pasa es que en la tarde estuve platicando con Candy.

-¿Y eso?

-Antonella me hizo un drama. Tal como tú me dijiste hable con ella para que no se hiciera falsas esperanzas pero no lo tomo nada bien, dijo que ya no quiere saber nada mas de mí.

-Uf eso si que fue un drama. Ojalá la pecosa no me haga uno igual cuando se entere que Mildred me beso. Debe entender que ella me beso a mí, yo ni metí las manos, solo para quitármela de encima. ¿De qué te ríes? Mejor sígueme contando.

-Pues que de regreso a la escuela escuche una risa y era Candy que parecía mono de árbol en árbol. Cálmate No le vi nada soy un caballero. Y bueno me quede platicando con ella. Sabes, me sentí mejor hablando con ella que hasta le conté lo de mi madre.

-Sí, Candy tiene ese efecto en las personas. Te hacer sentir seguro -menciono Terry con entusiasmo - Sabes que, este par de tortolos va para largo mejor vámonos yo te doy de mis cigarros.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, mi cuarto está cerrado con llave. En todo caso deberás lanzármelos por el balcón.

-¿Y cómo es que tu cuarto esa cerrado con llave? Pídele a la hermana que te habrá.

-Porque la santa hermana Gray me castigo 3 días encerrado en mi habitación solo porque la hermana Ruth vio como bese a una chica en la mejilla.

Terry asombrado casi suelta la carcajada pero se limitó pues seguían cerca de la parejita – No es cierto que lo hiciste. Por Dios siempre he deseado hacer eso delante de la hermana Gray pero nunca encontré una chica que se animara a hacerlo. ¿Te imaginas la cara de la hermana Gray si me viera?. Eres mi héroe.

-¿Tú crees?- se burlaba Erik.

-Diablos me ganaste. Sabes le diré a Candy que me ayude, debo superarte…, pero mejor no, no sé tal vez a ella la castiguen. Tengo que idear como hacerlo sin que mi pecosa salga castigada. Deja de burlarte y mirarme así, te voy a superar te lo aseguro.

-Lo que tu digas hermanito- dijo Erik dando un largo suspiro para después decirse a si mismo – Si supieras hermanito.

-A todo esto ¿se puede saber a quién te atreviste a besar delante de la hermana Ruth? –

-A una chica que no tenía ni idea que yo haría eso.

-Me imagino. Así no la metes en problemas. Pero ya dime quien fue la afortunada.

Erik dejo de burlarse y tomo una actitud seria -Primero te recalco que ella no sabía que yo lo haría. Y segundo fue un beso fraternal pero ya sabes las mojas nunca han sido besadas y cualquier beso es impúdico para ellas y tercero…

Terry frunció el ceño por el silencio de Erik pues conocía a su amigo y cuando este dejaba de burlarse para comenzar a hablar con seriedad, significaba que no diría nada bueno para él. Y rápidamente ato cabos, él y Candy en la colina solos y quizá de regreso al dejarla en el colegio una monja… dicho pensamiento lo hizo abrir los ojos de par en par y mirando fijamente a su amigo pregunto serio– Erik Macklahan ¿a quién besaste?

-Tercero fue un beso fraternal …

-¿A quién le diste un beso "fraternal? -insistió entre dientes.

-Y cuarto, no deberías porque no hice nada malo, pero si lo crees conveniente no meteré las manos y acepto que me golpees.

-¡Erik Macklahan!

-¿Qué fue ese grito? – preguntaba asustada Annie alejándose de Archie quien la mantenía abrazada.

-No lo sé pero viene de la hilera de árboles – dijo Archie que también se asustó por semejante grito.

-Erik déjate de rodeos ¿a quién besaste? - Terry se apretaba el tabique con tal presión para evitar enloquecer. A lo que su amigo después de un gran suspiro de resignación esperando el golpe contestó.

-Candice White Andley ¿la conoces?

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Nuevamente gracias por sus grandes y buenos deseos y bendiciones para mi bebé. Primeramente Dios ya en un par de semanas lo podre tener en mis brazos. Les agradezco de antemano sus oraciones para que todo salga bien.**

 **Les dejo este capítulo antes de que llegue el gran día. Espero lo disfruten y pasen un excelente ombligo de semana.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo mis queridas canderrys.**


	8. Chapter 8 Mal entendido

Capitulo 8 Mal entendido.

Un golpe proveniente de la mano del rebelde del San Pablo se dirige firme hacia la mandíbula del casanova del mismo colegio, pero este por inercia esquiva dicho golpe por lo que Terry lanzó otro golpe con su mano izquierda logrando dar justo en el pómulo del rubio adolescente.

-¡¿Desde cuándo das besos fraternales?! -reclamaba el castaño esperando una respuesta y preparándose para propinarle otro golpe.

-Pues aunque lo dudes y como te dije hace un momento Candy me inspiro confianza ademas se veía tan vulnerable que me pareció una forma de darle alivio - respondía Erik sobando su mandíbula adolorida.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? A mí no me vengas con cuentos – volvía a reclamar el castaño y sin más se lanzó contra su casi ex mejor amigo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Basta Terry, te permití pegarme pero solo uno. Si continuas te voy a responder!- decia el rubio que yacía en el suelo forcejeando con Terry para tratar de defenderse.

-No es de hombres y menos de amigos besar a la novia de tu mejor amigo – Terry dijo al mismo tiempo que lograba propinarle otro golpe a Erik

-Ya te dije que fue sin malicia y también te dije que si me volvías a golpear te respondería así que aquí tienes – Erik gritaba logrando aventar a Terry para quitárselo de encima y ponerse de pie lo más rápido que pudo.

-Erik, te conozco desde los 6 años y nunca en tu vida has estado interesado en tener algo desinteresado con una chica que te gusta - Ahora Terry lo tomaba del cuello y advertía en tono amenazante – No me hagas pensar que se te olvido que somos como hermanos solo para no dejar ir una sola chica del San Pablo.

-Precisamente , tú lo has dicho, "Una Chica que me gusta" y sabes que jamás me fijaría en Candy y te lo he dicho mil veces. ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mí? – Respondía Erik zafándose del agarre de Terry y propinándole un golpe en el pómulo.

Ambos se quedaron quietos apretando los puños, respirando agitados uno frente a otro y temblando de coraje. Uno por pensarse traicionado y el otro por sentirse ofendido ante la duda. Se miraban con mucho enojo tanto era el sentimiento que sentían ambos que después de unos segundos sin decirse nada se lanzaron uno contra el otro para desquitar su coraje. Ya el beso con Candy quedaba en segundo término.

Mientras esto continuaba Archie y Annie se acercaron a mirar de quienes provenían los reclamos, al darse cuenta de la pelea quedaron sorprendidos.

-Archie, son Terry y Erik se van a matar -decia asustada la pobre chica.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Por qué estarán peleando? Tendré que separarlos o se van a amatar.

-¡Basta Terry! ¡Erik suéltalo! -gritaba Annie que asustada miraba a todos lados como esperando que Candy saliera en cualquier momento al rescate.

-Vamos Terry suéltalo – decia Archie tratando de jalar a Terry y sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo hizo que el golpe que iba para el rebelde terminará en su buen mozo y elegante rostro haciéndolo caer.

-¡Oh por Dios Archie estas bien! Ay no estas sangrando - Annie corrio hasta su enamorado quien yacía en el suelo quejándose del dolor

–¡Mi nariz! Erik me rompiste la nariz!

Los dos peleadores se quedaron fríos al ver lo que provocaron. El pobre elegante que sin deberla ahora sangraba por la nariz y su novia tratando de ayudarlo a detener la sangre solo provocaba más dolor en el herido.

Erik y Terry se miraban mutuamente, después miraban a la pareja para después otra vez mirarse , Así un par de veces hasta que de pronto se escuchó en medio de los lloriqueos de Archie una carcajada que con un decibel más alto hubiera llegado hasta el Palacio de Buckingham.

El rebelde reía y reía con tal intensidad que el coraje se le esfumo – Eso te pasa por meterte en mis peleas.

-Cállate Terry deberías ayudarme a ir a la enfermería.

-Vamos Archie solo fue un rosón apenas y te toque -tambien se burlaba Erik que al que Terry quería tocarle el tabique que solo sangraba un poco.

-No te atrevas a tocarme mi tabique. Dios si me queda chueco te mato -insistía Archie no dejándose tocar por los dos amigos.

-Eres una nena. Erik tiene razón, solo exageras nadie te rompió nada.

-¿Sabes qué? la próxima vez dejare que se maten.

-Basta dejen de pelear mejor vamos a la enfermería… por favor -intervino Annie

-Lo siento aún tengo que arreglar algo con este traidor.

-Ya te dije que no soy traidor, hermano desconfiado. Bese a Candy a la buena.

-Candy es mi novia, y tú eres mi amigo. Que por cierto eres un casanova, estas exponiendo a mi chica.

-¿De qué diablos hablan? ¿besaste a Candy? -pregunto sorprendido Archie.

-Ah pero que mal pensados.

-Explícate entonces -ahora pedía Annie desconfiada.

-Bien dicho Britter. Ya escuchaste mal amigo EXPLICATE.

-Gracias por fin me vas a escuchar.

-Parce que a no sangro.

-Te dije que solo fue un leve rozón.

-Déjame ver – menciono Terry burlándose para después apretar el tabique de Archie

-¡Auch! desgraciado , no te respondo solo porque de verdad me duele.

-Bueno ya me van a dejar hablar

.Está bien, T escuchamos

-Peor yo ya debo volver ya casi son las siete será la hora de la cena.

-Tranquila Britter, será breve. Ademas necesito que seas testigo por si se vuelve un chisme en el dormitorio de señoritas tú te encargues de …

-¡yo?

-¿A quién le pides ayuda?

-Hey, cuidado con tus palabras, estás hablando de mi novia.

-Annie pon atencion, a lo que diga este traidor.

-Ok como digas examigo.

-¡Alto en el nombre de la amistad!

-¡¿Qué?! -dijeron los chicos al unisonó.

-Ese es Stear

-Alto no peleen, … ¿Archie que te paso? Por lo que veo llegue tarde.

-¿Tarde para qué?

-Lo que me temía ya se pelearon. No logre el cometido con Candy.

-¿Qué pasa Stear? ¿Candy está bien?

-Paty fue desesperada a buscarme al laboratorio clandestino que coloque en la parte trasera del invernadero. Necesitaba que evitara que Terry y Erik pelearan porque…

-Un momento ¿por qué Candy tendría interés en que Erik y yo peleáramos?

-Es que…

-Habla Stear

-Las chicas sobre todo Eliza escucharon cuando la hermana Ruth regaño a Erik por besar en la mejilla a Candy…

-YA escuchaste, mejilla, mejilla- insistía Erik.

-Y bueno conociéndola seguro ya hablo con Neal para esparcir el chisme a su conveniencia.

-¡Te voy a matar Erik!

Terry se lanzó de nuevo contra Erik pero afortunadamente Stear alcanzo a tomarlo por los hombros. Y Erik se escondió tras Archie quien trataba de quitarse de en medio no fuera que le dieran otro golpe en su buen moza nariz.

-¡Ya escuchaste fue en la mejilla, pero que quieres Neal es un imbécil!

-¡Precisamente ahora mi novia está en boca de todos por tu culpa!

-No, no fue mi culpa fue culpa de la hermana Ruth por no ser más discreta. Verán yo estaba con Candy, mientras jugábamos a ver quién llegaba más rápido al invernadero y ella se lastimo el tobillo. Yo como todo un caballero la lleve a la enfermería. Espere a que la atendieran para cerciorarme que ella estuviera bien. Sí Terry, porque es tu novia y por ende tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar lo más preciado para ti – Al decir esto último Terry solo volteó la cara con desdén, a lo que Erik hizo una mueca por la grosería y continuo – En fin, cuando terminaron la hermana Ruth me hizo llevar a Candy a su recamara. Una vez ahí la deje en su cama con su pie cuidadosamente acomodado. Ella me dio las gracias y perdón pero aunque no lo crean… me despertó una ternura ese "gracias" que me dio acompañado de su hermosa sonrisa…

-Hermosa sonrisa – se dijo para si el rebelde respirando hondo y profundo.

-…Que me fui imposible no darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle que solo cuidaba del tesoro más preciado para mi amigo Terry.

-No te culpo, a mí me paso lo mismo cuando la conocí en Lakewood. ME pareció que tenía la sonrisa más linda y bueno no pude evitar besar su mano – intervino Archie con galanura.

-Es cierto Candy despierta una ternura y dulzura. Yo la conocí en el pueblo y de inmediato supe que era ella pues Archie me habia hablado de esas coletas y ojos verdes. Pero esa sonrisa se quedó corto al describirla. Y ahora que lo recuerdo yo no me atreví a besarle la mano.

-Sera porque casi la ahogas cuando cayeron al lago- dijo el elegante a su hermano.

-Bueno ya no… no me interesa escuchar cuanta dulzura y ternura despierta MI NOVIA en ustedes.

-Tambien Anthony amaba su sonrisa – dijo Archie en tono de burla.

-¿Quieres que te arregle el tabique? – amenazo el caballero inglés

-Terry tiene razón es incómodo.

-Oh Annie lo siento no quise ser grosero… pero si molestar a Terry -dijo Archie

-Bueno comportémonos. Ahora que ya sabes lo que paso Terry, es bueno que hagas las paces con Erik – ordeno Stear.

-¿Cómo? pero si ahora mi novia está en boca de todos.

-Por eso debemos estar unidos para aclarar la situación, hacerles ver que no fue más que algo puro .

-Y tierno.

-Basta o te arreglo el tabique Archie -volvió a amenazar el rebelde.

-No es bueno que los dos pilares de la fraternidad estén peleados. Eso no debilitará ante los demás y hará más fuerte al comité de Neal -dijo Stear.

-Y todo aquel que desee ser líder.

-Tienen razón… Está bien. Amigos de nuevo -decia Terry dándole la mano pero sin dignarse a mirarlo.

-Gracias hermano. Espero que no sea solo por la fraternidad.

-Mientras se me pasa el coraje tenlo por seguro que sí.

-Bueno al menos es algo.

-Bien será mejor irnos, en tu recamará podemos idear cómo hacer para arreglar este embrollo.

-No por favor hoy no Stear, estoy agotado. Solo quiero ir a cambiarme y después dormir.

-Tranquilo yo me encargo.

-Como Erik si estarás 3 días encerrado por besar a mi novia

-Es cierto lo siento Terry.

-Archie y yo nos encargaremos de Neal por el chisme que propago.

-Espera Stear yo necesito llevar a Annie y llegar a la enfermería, si me duele mucho mi tabique.

-Está bien te acompaño a dejar a Annie y de ahí a la enfermería.

-Gracias.

-Ok supongo que tendré que cancelar mis planes y llegar solo al comedor

-Trataremos de no tardarnos en la enfermería.

-Gracias Stear.

-Bueno vámonos entonces ya oscureció y podrían retar a Annie.

-Si vamos.

Así fue como los chicos tomaron su camino. Los Cornwell dejaron a Annie lo más cerca posible del dormitorio de chicas y de ahí a la enfermería. Mientras que Terry y Erik se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Obviamente Erik tuvo que entrar a su habitación trepando por un árbol hasta su balcón. Terry por su parte lo hizo como Dios manda, por la puerta. Se dio un baño haciendo tiempo para que los Cornwell alcanzaran a llegar.

Terry se quedo recostado en su tina dejando que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos. Con los brazos sobre la tina y su cabeza mirando el techo solo deseaba que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible.

-No puedo creerlo, en mi vida había deseado tanto ir acompañado hacia algún lugar y menos por los Cornwell. Yo era tan solitario en la fraternidad usaba mi careta para desenvolverme entre los demás y mantener mi liderazgo. Me sentía seguro conmigo mismo. Ahora aun lo estoy pero … definitivamente ya extraño a mis primos. Candy me has embrujado . Espera Terry te estas comportando como un niño ¡y tú eres un Grandchester! Al diablo yo puedo solo con esa parvada de chicos que seguramente están deseando burlarse de mi por la supuesta traición de Erik. Pero no les daré gusto, oh no. Al contrario será muy divertido romperle la cara a quien me moleste.

Dicho esto ultimo con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su buen mozo rostro, Terry salió deprisa para terminar de vestirse y salir rápido rumbo al comedor.

Apresurado y con el pelo casi mojado y colocándose el saco en el camino Terry caminaba a paso veloz deseando que Neal fuera uno de los molestones. Tendría la excusa perfecta para romperle la cara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habitación de Candy

-Adelante – respondía Candy después de escuchar un par de toquidos. Ella se encontraba ya sentada en la salita de su dormitorio -Annie! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el comedor.

Annie no respondió, solo se limito a entrar cabizbaja y cerrar la puerta tras de si. Se quedo parada recargada en dicha puerta apretando los labios para no llorar. LA rubia se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

-Annie te conozco ¿Qué pasa? ¿es Archie otra vez?

-¡Oh Candy! Hoy debería ser el día mas feliz de mi vida… pero Archie lo arruino – sin más la tímida soltó en llanto y corrio a abrazar as u hermana que no podía levantarse de su asiento.

-Annie, Annie lloras tan desconsolada que me asustas. Nunca te vi llorar tanto. Ni siquiera cuando nos despedimos en el Hogar de Pony.

-Candy…

-¿Que paso? Ven siéntate a mi lado y dime Annie sabes que haría cualquier cosa por qué no llores así.

La chica siguió el consejo se sentó en el sofá junto a Candy aunque aún lloriqueaba. – Archie fue a verme entrenar esta tarde. Fue muy atento. Al parecer Terry lo convenció de ir.

-Me alegra mucho que se lleven bien.

-Después cuando se suponía que me acompañaría a mi dormitorio me pidió que fuéramos a la segunda colina de Pony y ahí… él… aprovecho que estábamos solos…

-¡¿Qué paso Annie?! ¿Qué te hizo? – preguntaba asustada la pecosa.

-Me pidió que fuera su novia y me beso. Oh Candy – apenas dijo y volvió a soltar en llanto abrazándose de nuevo a su hermana.

-Annie pero eso es lindo, ¿o acaso te hizo algo malo? Annie por favor para de llorar y dime -insistía preocupada.

Annie se reincorporo y después de un rato continuó – Fue un caballero, me besaba solo cuando yo lo permitía y me abrazaba. Oh, Candy me sentí tan feliz y sus palabras fueron hermosas… que hasta le creí.

-¿Que quieres decir Annie?

-El me juro que no siente nada por ti, que sí se entusiasmó contigo mientras vivan en Lakewood pero se hizo a un lado cuando se dio cuenta que tu elegiste a Anthony…

-Eran muy atentos conmigo Annie, pero honestamente yo quería a Anthony. Aunque no niego que me sentía como una princesa cuando estaba con los tres por sus finas atenciones. Mis paladines.

-¿Amaste mucho a Anthony?

-Ahora que estoy con Terry puedo decir que no. Que lo que sentí por Anthony fue cariño y gratitud. Y por Albert siento amor y gratitud pero de hermanos ese hermano que siempre quise tener. En cambio lo que siento por Terry es tan intenso… es algo que no puedo evitar, de solo pensar en el siento como un albaricoque maduro caer porque mi corazón late a mil por hora.

-Candy es lo mismo que Archie me hace sentir… pero me duele.

-Annie que te hizo Archie que te hace llorar tanto.

-Dijo que ya no estaba enamorado de ti… pero cuando le nos dijo como te conoció… sus ojos se iluminaron tanto que sentí celos.

-Oh Annie eso era.

-Si, me enojé tanto que cuando me dejo aquí ni siquiera me despedí solo seguí caminando.

-Haces bien eso le pasa por hablar de otra chica delante de ti.

-¿En serio lo crees? ¿no crees que se moleste?

-Pues si lo hace que sufra. No debió arruinarte el día con ese comentario.

-Gracias Candy.

-Pero recuerda este día con mucho amor Annie, recuérdalo como el día en que el amor de tú vida te confeso su amor.

-Lo haré Candy en cuanto llegue a mi recamara lo escribiré.

-Oye Annie, por cierto ¿Por qué dijiste nos confesó?

-Oh Candy que tonta es cierto. Candy Terry ya sabe lo del beso de Erik.

-¡Ay no! ¿acaso Eliza fue a las caballerizas?

-No, cuando Archie y yo estábamos en la colina escuchamos gritos . fuimos a ver qué pasaba y resulta que eran Erik y Terry peleándose. Y Sí Candy era por ese beso.

-Dios mío y yo que no quería que lo hicieran.

-Pero Archie llegó a tiempo para separarlos, aunque casi le rompen la nariz.

-¿Cómo?

-SI lo que pasa es que al intentar separaros Erik lo golpeo sin querer en la nariz.

-¿Y Terry?

-Al poco rato llegó Stear enviado por Paty…

-Es verdad, le pedí a Paty que lo buscara par que hablara con Terry antes de que se enterar pero creo que no fue rápido.

-No te preocupes Candy. Después de que Archie los separó, Erik le explicó la situación a Terry, así que cuando Stear llego este solo confirmo lo sucedido.

-Entonces no me equivoque, Erik es un caballero aunque tenga fama de don Juan. Y Terry no está molesto.

-Bueno un poco, porque fue precisamente cuando Erik le dijo que te beso porque le despertaste ternura y a hi fue cuando Archie confeso que también cuando te conoció le gusto tu sonrisa. Hasta a Stear.

-Ay no ya me imagino la cara de Terry.

-Archie asegura que solo lo dijo para molestar a Terry.

-Pero termino por herirte a ti.

-Si. Pero ya lo dijiste lo castigare unos días.

-Así se habla. Pero que más paso con Terry y Erik.

-Bueno en resumen hicieron los pases. Aunque Terry ahora esta molesto porque estas en boca de todos por culpa de Eliza.

-Espero que hoy venga a verme necesito hablar con él, SI no viene me temo que tendré que ir yo a su alcoba.

-Pero tú tobillo.

-Puede esperar. No quiero dormirme sin antes hablar con él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mansión de Lord y Lady Hamilton futuros marqueses de Nothingham.

Mientras en el San Pablo los chicos arreglaban sus problemas, a las afueras de Londres y en la Mansion de Lord Hamilton estaba por llegar Albert a su cita con sus suegros. Estos habían llegado de Mónaco apenas unas cuantas horas atrás.

Michelle esperaba presentarlos hasta el sábado en el baile que se haría en su honor por su visita pero su padre insistió en conocer al rubio cuanto antes y que no deseaba ningún baile. Sorprendidas tanto Michelle como Gabrielle por el apuro de su padre no les quedo más remedio que mandar llamar a Albert quien tuvo que dejar a George en Escocia para terminar de cerrar un importante trato de negocios.

La cena se llevo sin contratiempos Albert y el Duque de Rainiero se dieron la mano al conocerse pero no entraron en conversación sino hasta la cena donde como era de esperar mas que una conversación de familia más bien parecía un interrogatorio para el pobre abuelo William.

Lord Hamilton de vez en cuando sonreía pues le recordaba su experiencia cuando pidió la mano de Gabrielle. Michelle estaba nerviosa y se puso más cuando su madre le advirtió que no seria fácil convencer a su padre pues estaba empeñado en que sus dos hijas se casaran con distinguidos aristócratas europeos y lamentablemente Albert no era nada de eso.

Peor Albert no se dejó intimidar al contrario como todo un caballero supo llevar muy bien la conversación y se mantuvo respetoso ante su suegro. Tan bien lo hizo que todos daban por hecho que Albert habia ganado pero…

-Señor Andley, por favor acompáñeme al despacho.

-Por supuesto, permiso damas, Lord Hamilton.

-Adelante – respondió cortes Lord Hamilton. Después los dos hombres se dirigieron al despacho.

-Oh mamá estoy nerviosa mira que me conoces lo independiente que soy a las opiniones de papá pero ahora me muero si rechaza a Albert.

-Se los advertí a las dos. Su padre solo acepta aristócratas. O me equivoco Lord.

-Debo reconocer Gabrielle que fue difícil convencer a tu padre de que me diera tu mano. Pero gracias a mi linaje y mis amistades logre convencerlo.

-Pues si no acepta me voy con Albert.

-No digas tonterías hermana. Albert jamás te haría eso.

-Pero yo a él si. Me iré con él a África con o sin el permiso de papá y allá nos casaremos.

-Santa madre Michelle no digas tonterías.

-Hablo en serio mama.

Y mientras las mujeres discutían en el comedor, Albert y su suegro seguían en el despacho.

-Señor Andley usted me ha parecido una persona muy inteligente y me asombra que a su corta edad ya sea el patriarca de una gran y distinguida familia en Chicago.

-Le agradezco pero debo decir que el mérito no es solo mío. Selo debo a mi tía abuela y el apoyo de mi mano derecha George.

-Me imagino. Tambien me sorprendió su madurez de hacerse cargo de una niña de 15 años. Se ha convertido en padre muy pronto.

-Yo diría hermana. Tambien debo reconocer que no esto muy al pendiente de ella. Me confió en su buen juicio. Mi tía abuela la cuidaba en Lakewood y ahora las hermanas en el Real Colegio San Pablo. Pero en cuanto me reinstale en Chicago me enfocare al 100 a los negocios y responsabilidades entre ellas ser un buen padre adoptivo y por supuesto un buen esposo para Michelle. Por lo que Su Excelencia si me lo permite deseo pedirle la mano de su hija Michelle.

-Señor Andley como buen Duque pretendí que mis hijas contrajeran matrimonio cn alguien de su mismo linaje, pero a veo a Michelle tan entusiasmada y enamorada. Nunca la habia visto tan así. Ella juraba que sería soltera con tal de no sublevarse a ningún hombre pero al parecer usted en segundos la cautivo.

-Tenemos muchas cosas en común.

-Eso es lo que no me gusta.

-¿Como dice Duque?

-Que no me agrada para anda que mi hija no se casara con quien yo ordene por irse a estudiar veterinaria a Escocia. Le perdoné tal desfachatez solo poruqe Gabrielle me lo suplico incontables veces. Cuando me dijo que se enamoro de un gran hombre pensé que por fin entraría en razón y se convertiría en una buena esposa. Pero ahora resulta que usted a lo que dijo en la cena pretende darle la libertad incluso de irse a África.

-Créame que yo iré con ella no tiene por qué preocuparse.

\- ¡Es una mujer! Debería estar en su casa. ¿acaso pretende dejarla trabajar cuando se casen?

-No veo porque cortarle sus alas. Ella ha sacrificado mucho en sus estudios como para no dejarla ejercer.

-Señor Andley, iré al grano. Pienso dejar a un lado el hecho de que no lleve sangre azul, pero no pasare la vergüenza de que digan que mi hija vive entre animales.

-Señor perdone que lo interrumpa pero no tiene nada de indigno el amor a los animales, al contrario es de almas grandes reconocerlo.

-No me importan sus palabras. Es muy fácil. Le doy la mano de mi hija si me jura que la convertirá en una buena esposa sacándola de esas estupideces de mujer independiente de lo contrario olvídelo. Yo puedo encontrar un hombre que la enderece.

-Me apena mucho escucharlo. Michelle me advirtió de su dureza pero no de su ignorancia -decia Albert poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Como se atreve.

-Amo a Michelle y porque la amo y deseo que sea libre y pueda hacer lo que mas ama. Ella ama la naturaleza ayudar a los animales. Ni usted ni yo somos quienes para impedírselo menos por estúpidos estigmas. Estamos en el siglo 20 créame las mujeres pronto tendrá la libertad incluso hasta de votar solo es cuestión de que hombres como usted dejen de existir y gracias a Dios ya son menos – seguia diciendo Albert ya con la mano en la perilla.

-Como siga insultándome

-ME retiro Duque, fue un placer conocerle.

-¿Cómo? ¿no piensa casarse con mi hija?

-Por supuesto pero ahora será como Michelle decida. Con permiso Su Excelencia.

Albert salió de prisa del despacho y sin más se dirigió a su carruaje. Michelle al verlo por la ventana corrio afuera para saber que habia ocurrido.

-¿Albert que paso porque te vas? -preguntaba preocupada -Déjame adivinar papá no te dio mi mano.

-Michelle, te amo y por eso quiero que seas libre, pero tampoco quiero que pierdas a tu familia. Así que habla con tu padre y sea cual sea tu decisión ya sabes dónde encontrarme – Albert le dio un beso en la boca y subió a su carruaje para no mirar atrás.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colegio San Pablo 4 pm del día siguiente.

Candy cabizbaja y usando muletas paso la mañana entre clases y su taller de tejido. Como era de esperar todas murmuraban a sus espaldas y Eliza se la paso molestándola con respecto al beso con Erik.

Ansiaba quedarse sorda para no escucharla mas pero le preocupaba que Terry no se hubiera aparecido en toda la noche ¿acaso se habrá molestado con ella pese a que Erik aclaro el beso?

-Terry, que estará pasando por tu cabecita engreída que no fuiste a verme anoche. Por más que intente verte no pude realmente mi tobillo está muy mal como para trepar árboles, seguro te burlaras de mi cuando me veas cojeando.– se decia mientras yacía sentada en una de las bancas del patio trasero. Era el más solitario así podria esatr tranquila sin que la molestaran ya que no podía ir a la colina debido a su lastimadura.

-Candy! Candy! – gritaba Pat agitada quien corria hacia ella.

-Paty, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es Terry… acabo de ver a Stear… - decia entre respiros la pobre que apenas y respiraba por haber corrido buscando a Candy – y me dijo…

-¿Que te dijo? Habla Paty.

-Terry se va a Nueva York.

-¡¿Qué?! -grito la pecosa tan aguatada que casi se pone de pie.

-La hermana Gray lo amenazo diciendo que llamara al Duque por lo que hizo.

-¿Y que hizo?

-Perdona Candy es que apenas y respiro.

-Respira pero ya dime.

-Cuando Archie y Stear llegaron de la enfermería, el comedor ya estaba de cabeza. Me temo que Terry acabo con todo. Ahora esta en la celda de castigo.

-Tengo que hablar con él. Por favor Paty ayúdame.

-Si vamos.

Con ayuda de la fatigada Paty Candy caminaba lo más aprisa que podía para ver a Terry que estaba en la celda de castigo. Con cuidado llagaron al lugar para evitar que las hermanas las vieran rondando por esa área que era prohibida.

Al llegar al edificio Candy dejo ir a Paty para que no se metiera en problemas. Después busco la entrada de servicio. Al llegar entro sigilosamente. Caminaba despacio ya no solo por su tobillo mal herido sino también cuidando que no hubiera alguna de las hermanas. Cuando noto lo solitario del lugar camino lo más aprisa posible para buscar entre las habitaciones a su querido rebelde.

EL edificio era solo de dos pisos y 8 habitaciones. Noto que las 4 de abajo estaban vacías así que subió al segundo piso también ahí estaban vacías las tres primeras seguro Terry estaba en la última del pasillo. Y así fue. Un humo de tabaco salía por la ventanilla de la puerta y una voz conocida hablaba y hablaba sin parar.

-Terry, cuando dejara su vicio – se dijo enojada después se pregunto intrigada– pero ¿con quien habla?

Cuando llego a la puerta pudo ver por la ventanilla que su chico yacía recostado en la cama fumando muy quitado de la pena un cigarrillo y a su lado estaba su querido Clin que no dejaba de mirarlo atento lo que decia y comía de vez en cuando un par de nueces.

-Terry, soy yo Candy. – decia Candy que apenar y alcanzaba a mirar por la ventanilla.

-Señorita Candy pero que sorpresa ¿a que debo su visita? -decia con sarcasmo el rebelde.

-Como que porque estoy a qui. Terry me acabo de enterar que la hermana Gray te amenazo con llamar al Duque ¿Terry que hiciste?

-Hum… si yo fuera tu preguntaría "¿que no hice?" -comenzó a reír el chico.

-Terry esto es serio. Recuerda la amenaza de tu padre. Solo tenías que portarte bien.

-¿Y acaso tu puedes portarte bien?

-No es lo mismo comerse un chocolate, a destruir el comedor por segunda vez.

-Esta bien te contare que hice, pasa la puerta está abierta.

La chica sorprendida entro - ¿Por qué si está abierta sigues aquí?

-Me gusta el silencio. Puedes sentarte en la orilla de la cama- dijo Terry señalando sus pies.

-Que caballero. – dijo enojada pero acepto – bueno ya dime que hiciste. No debería caminar. Pero recorrí todo el colegio para verte estoy preocupada – insistía la chica pero él volvió a reírse de solo recordar.

-Terry. Habla ya – dijo la chica asiendo que su chico con arrogancia y tono de burla respondiera.

-Bien señorita pecas le hare saber que hice para ganarme un boleto directo a Nueva York.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Gracias a todos por sus mensajes de buenos deseos y preocupación. Como les habia cimentado me convertí en mama de un hermoso niño y tengo la ducha de que esta sano y muy guapo** **😊.**

 **Para quienes son mamás sabrán que un recién nacido requiere de todo nuestro tiempo literalmente, es por ello que me es difícil actualizar. Pero quise hacer un esfuerzo y aprovechar que está dormido para terminar este capítulo y subirlo para celebrar el día en que Terry y Candy se conocieron.**

 **Les deseo un 2020 lleno de amor, dicha y mucha salud. Un fuerte abrazo mis queridas Canderrys.**


	9. Chapter 9 EL cuarto de castigo

**Capítulo 9 El cuarto de castigo**

 **Zoológico Blue River**

-¿Como dice?- Preguntaba Michelle asustada

-Así es señorita Albert pidió permiso para ausentarse unos días, al parecer tuvo que ir a Irlanda por cuestiones de trabajo – afirmaba el cuidador del zoologico

-Uf Diablos Gales - volvió a decir la chica pero ahora con tono desanimado - es cierto ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Dijo que estaría allá por un asunto importante de ultima hora.

-Si no se le ofrece nada más yo me retiro señorita.

-Oh perdón si muchas gracias – la chica se despidió y con su maleta en mano fue a sentarse sobre la acera frente a la gran puerta del zoológico ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Ya no me quedo nada, todo me lo gaste en el carruaje. Eso me pasa por no hacerle caso a Gabrielle y acompañarme a la estación. Pero ella tiene la culpa y yo por hacerle caso pensando que mi padre habia cambiado. Sigue siendo el mismo viejo misógino de siempre y ahora con la edad empeoro y mi madre sumisa hasta los huesos. Dios ¿cómo voy a regresar a Escocia? No puedo estar tanto tiempo sin clases, solo me autorizaron una semana en la Universidad y que decir ¿dónde voy a dormir? ¡Albert regresa hasta el próximo lunes y apenas es Martes!

En ese momento pasaban un par de señoras de alta sociedad junto a Michelle que yacía sentada en la cera. Está sin querer escuchaba la conversación que dichas señoras tenían.

-Yo también pensaba inscribir a mi hija en el Real Colegio San Pablo tiene una excelente reputación en educación.

-Pero ¿qué me dices de los alumnos? la crema y nata de la aristocracia inglesa.

-Ni que lo digas después de que mi hija leyó en el diario la fiesta del primogenito del Duque me suplico que la matriculáramos ahí.

-Te creo yo también quise meter a mis dos hijas pero ya estaba lleno. Al parecer Ese chico americano Archibald Cornwell las conquisto a todas.

-Ya tendrán oportunidad de conocerlo.

-Sí, en la próxima fiesta de Terry.

Las mujeres se alejaron poco a poco pero su conversación fue un regalo del cielo para Michelle.

-¡Eso es! Terry me puede ayudar y sino él esta Candy. El San Pablo solo está a unos … OK esta lejos pero todo sea por no dormir en la calle esta noche. Les pedire prestado para el tren que sale a medianoche y no los volveré a molestar. Será mejor que me de prisa o no llegaré antes de la hora de visitas. Si es que tienen.

Sin mas la chica tomo su enorme maleta y comenzó su andar… algo lento ya que pesaba basta así que arrastrándola empezó su camino.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Edificio B fraternidad de caballeros.**

En uno de los cuartos de la fraternidad Stear realizaba las entrevistas a los deseosos por ser asistente de Terry. El sentado en un sillón mientras Archie que lo acompañaba estaba recostado en otro leía el catálogo de trajes para caballero primavera verano. Mientras el aspirante estaba frente a ellos sentado en una silla.

-Muchas gracias Vladimir, me quedare con tu hoja de vida. Te llamare si Terry da su visto bueno -decia Stear serio pero con una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias Stear mi sueño es ser asistente de Terry. Por favor habla bien de mi.

-A mi me daría terror. – murmuro Archie.

-¿Como?

-No nada, digo que si a ti te gusta pues que puedo decir cada quien, que te vaya bien Vladimir -respondió el elegante con sonrisa mas falsa que lo rizos de Eliza.

-Sí, gracias. Hasta Luego con permiso – se despidió el chico saliendo por la puerta que Stear le abrio y después le llamaba al siguiente.

-El que sigue. Roman Polanka

-Si soy yo – contestaba un chico de entre la multitud que esperaba afuera del cuarto.

-Por favor pasa – pidió Stear - Toma asiento. Dime Román ¿Por qué deseas este puesto?

El chico tomo asiento y comenzó- Terry es mi admiración. De grande quiero ser como él.

-Dios nos libre -volvió a murmurar Archie.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que Archie quiere decir es que en esta vida cada uno debemos tener nuestra propia personalidad, y tu eres muy inteligente seguro serás un buen caballero cuando seas adulto.

El chico se sintió ofendido y corrigió con altivez -Conde, no cualquier caballero. Seré Conde cuando suceda a mi padre. Pero no hay como ser Duque.

-Hum. Quiere ser como Terry y por lo visto ya tiene lo arrogante -penso solo levanto la ceja.

-Bien Roman, y dime ademas de admirarlo ¿que más te motiva a ser su asistente?

-Obviamente proteccion. Todos quienes le rodean tienen su proteccion. Bastian, los gemelos, Zach, Erik y ahora Ustedes dos.

Stear se quedo serio y en un satiamen com si algo lo molestara despidió al entrevistado-Ok, gracias Roman por tu interés te llamare cuando tenga los resultados.

-¿Pero tan rápido? -dijo sorprendido el chico mientras Stear lo tomaba del brazo para guiarlo a la salida - ¿no quieres saber cómo gane en la cacería del año pasado?

-No, no es necesario ya tengo suficiente información. Gracias. -Stear saco al chico, cerró la puerta y suspiro.

-Y ya van… -se burlo Archie viendo como su hermano con la cabeza baja caminaba a recostarse en el sillón.

-30 y todos es lo mismo, "admiro a Terry" "quiero ser como el." O simplemente por proteccion y eso dudo que a tu primo le guste.

-Nuestro primo, no lo olvides es nuestro primo por culpa de Candy.

-El odia la hipocresía, no querrá un asistente que solo esta con él por interés.

-Cierto. Por lo visto somos de los pocos agraciados de su Majestad -seguía burlándose Archie sin dejar de mirar su catalogo de trajes para caballero.

-¿Qué curioso no crees?

-¿Que?

-Cuando llegamos, Terry ni nos volteaba a mirar, y ahora somo parte de su pequeño círculo de amigos.

-Y todo por culpa de Candy.

-Sí, nuestra prima pecas.

-Por cierto, tratare de verla necesito que me diga que paso con Annie. Ayer se fue enojada.

-¿Y por que no vas a verla entrenar?

-No ira, solo lo hace lunes miércoles y viernes y hoy es martes. La estuve buscando todo el día pero no la encontré.

-Tal vez se molestó por lo que dijiste ayer de Candy.

-¿Y ahora que dije?

-"Su sonrisa que hasta le bese la mano" algo así.

-¡Lo hice para molestar a Terry!

-Pues ya viste que la lastimaste a ella. Te lo dijo es incomodo.

-Ya veo, bueno pues ire mañana a verla entrenar y hablaré con ella. Tan linda pero tan sensible.

-No olvides llevarle algún regalo.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Archie! se supone que el galan de los Cornwell eres tu, pero al parecer se mas de mujeres que tú.

-No me digas, ¿y por que Paty aun no es tu novia? - reto Archie dejando de ver su catalogo para mirar a su hermano.

-Lo será, solo estoy esperando un día especial para pedirle que lo sea.

-No me digas ¿y qué día es ese?

-El festival de mayo.

-¡¿Qué?! Stear eso es hasta dentro de dos meses.

-Pues no importa lo hare mientras bailemos el vals principal y punto. Sera un día que nunca olvidara.

-Ya lo creo, con esa espera como no.

-Oye yo no soy como tu y Terry que se lanzan así nada más. No, yo si respeto los tiempos. Ademas ella ya sabe que la amo y esta de acuerdo conmigo en ir paso a paso.

-Como digas.

-Vamos acompañe a entrevistar al que sigue. Hazlo pasar por favor.

Stear se reincorporo mientras Archie de malas lanzo su catálogo para ponerse de pie. Acto seguido abrio la puerta y gritó-

-¡Louis Leman! adelanté por favor.

El nombrado se levantó como resorte y corrio a entrar a la habitación- Gracias Archie. Hola Stear te admiro mucho, tener una encomienda de Terry debe ser un honor, lo que daría yo porque al menos me saludara. En cambio tu tienes una orden de él. Es como si la misma reina te lo pidiera.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo. – penso Stear con fastidio pero sin perder su buen humor– Toma asiento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Cuarto de castigo.**

-¡Estas loco!

Terry reía y reía a carcajadas mientras Candy seguían sin poder creer lo que escuchaba - Mira quien lo dice.

-Ya déjate de reír y dime que hiciste -insistía enojada la rubia con pecas sentada sobre la cama. Mientras Terry estaba sentado del otro lado.

-Vera señorita pecas, yo me disponía a tomar mis sagrados alimentos…

-Seguro.

-Bueno reconozco que ya iba dispuesto a romperle la cara a Neal y lo logre -confeso con sonrisa triunfante.

-Lo dicho ya tenías ganas de pelear.

xxxFlashbackxxxx

Terry estaba parado en la entrada del comedor. Todos guardaron silencio como si fuera la mismísima hermana Gray cuando hace sus recorridos. El chico sintió las miradas pero arrogante comenzó a caminar rumbo a su mesa favorita donde ya estaban cenando los gemelos y Bastian.

Altivo seguía su andar movía la mirada de un lado a otro esperando escuchar el más mínimo comentario contra Candy para lanzarse como fiera contra su presa. Pero parecía que nadie le interesaba ¿o acaso nadie sabía lo sucedido? Se preguntó. Paso por la mesa de Neal y este ni siquiera lo miro pero apenas dio dos pasos cuando escuchó su desagradable comentario.

-Hola Terry que gusto mirarte. -dijo Neal con un tono de burla. Terry más que enojarse sintió una gran alegría. Se giro hacia él y sonrió.

-Hola Neal. No te imagians cuanto me alegro de verte.

-No creo que tanto con ver a tu mejor amigo Erik.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

-Porque al parecer comparten los mismos gustos.

-Basta Neal, no queremos peleas ya tenemos bastante con el castigo de la hermana Gray -se escuchó una voz al fondo a lo que Terry contestó.

-Déjalo Zach. Deja que hable el pequeño monaguillo.

-Sabes Terry, a mí no me sorprende Candy, en Lakewood hizo lo mismo con los Cornwell y Anthony, los tres estaban idiotizados con ella. Y por lo visto quiere hacer lo mismo en Londres con los líderes del san Pablo, ser la mujercita de ambos.

Algunos chicos comenzaron a reírse por la burla de Neal. Mientras Terry no tolero la ofensa a Candy.

-Mira Neal me alegra que ya entiendas que soy el líder del San Pablo. Pero no te voy a permitir que le faltes a Candy así que ¡Retira lo que dijiste!

-NO, ¿Por qué? es la verdad y las hermanas nos has enseñado que debemos decir la verdad.

-Hazlo o te rompo la cara – Terry comenzaba a acercarse más a Neal mientras se quitaba el saco.

-No se te ocurra pegarme o ya sabes lo que te hará la hermana Gray. No desquites conmigo la traición de tu chica.

El silencio se hizo presente en el comedor y todos miraron a Terry esperando su reacción que seguro sería un golpe a la cara de Neal.

Terry respiro profundo y con los puños bajos pero listo protesto – Ya que estamos con de decir la verdad déjame decirte una.

-¿Ah si cuál?

-Eres un imbécil -Dicho esto el caballero ingles dio tremendo puñetazo a Neal, comenzado así la guerra campal entre chicos del colegio. Se abalanzo contra Neal ambos cayeron al suelo y Terry sobre él comenzó a golpearlo.

-Déjalo en paz Terry, Neal dice la verdad, tu chica es una mujersuela – dijo uno de los nelianos y acto seguido se lanzó a Terry para golpearlo.

Terry no tolero lo que dijo el chico dejo a Neal para irse contra este. Pero el chico Leagan aprovechó y comenzó a pegarle en la espalda ya hora eran dos contra el rebelde. Obviamente eso ya no le gusto a Bastián.

-¡Hey abusivos! Es pelea uno a uno – dijo Bastian y entro a la pelea.

-No intervengas Bastián o se hará una pelea campal recuerden a la hermana Gray– dijo otro que fue a quitarlo.

Al final, el tumulto de aproximadamente 10 estudiantes se volvió entre chicos que quieran golpear a Terry y los que lo defendía e intentaba separarlos. así que se podían recibir golpes de todas partes.

Los que comían se hacía aun lado y se mudaban a las mesas alejadas del conflicto para evitar ser golpeados por los peleadores. Hasta ese momento solo se escuchaban maldiciones y los cubiertos y sillas caer. Incluso algunos chicos ajenos al problema decidieron entrar a separarlos.

-¡Ya basta ya cálmense o vendrá una de las hermanas y los verá! - gritó Michael.

-¡Sí Terry ya acaba con esto o nos aumentaran el castigo! – dijo otro chico.

Las palabras de los pacificadores estaban por surtir efecto cuando algo no salió bien. Uno de los ayudantes de Neal lanzo una taza a Zach, este se agacho haciendo que pasara sobre su cabeza y se estrellara contra la espalda Michael.

-Imbécil eso dolió.

-Lo siento Michael.

-Ahora veras -dijo el afectado quien lanzo otra taza para darle a su verdugo, pero su pésima puntería le hizo golpear a otro chico que cenaba tranquilamente y deseaba estar ajeno al escandalo. Por lo que no le pareció y para desquitarse de Michael lanzo contra él un vaso con agua que cayo en la sopera de la mesa de los gemelos haciendo que la sopa salpicara el rostro de los comensales de dicha mesa.

Los gemelos a su vez tomaron lo primero que vieron gritando " Guerra de comida!" Nadie puso peros al contrario les aprecio fabulosa la idea y comenzaron a lanzarse no solo las sobras de su comida sino hasta los cubiertos.

-¡Terry, esto se salió de control – decia Zach que al ver todo el caos que se ocasionaba dejo de pelear y se escondió junto con el rebelde bajo una de las mesas cercanas a la salida. Ante todo Debian mantener la limpieza en sus uniformes por algo eran buenos ingleses.

-Déjalos que se desquiten. A mí solo me interesa terminar lo que comencé con Neal pero necesito que este solo o sus amiguitos volverán a meterse– decia Terry que buscaba a Neal en medio de los proyectiles de comida que se lanzaba unos contra otros.

-Sí pero nos van aumentar el castigo.

-Te equivocas, los gemelos iniciaron la guerra de comida. Y ya sabes son los sobrinos consentidos.

-Es cierto. En ese caso con permiso – Zach salió de la mesa y corrio hacia Bastian – Vamos Bastian en la cocina abra ollas para que las llenemos de agua.

El chico le agrado la idea y lo siguió sin dudar. Terry por su parte encontró a su presa sola casi por salir del comedor esquivando los proyectiles, y antes de que huyera el rebelde corrio hasta ella quien al verlo puso ojos de miedo.

-Hola Neal, siempre quise hacer esto. – grito Terry y volvió a pegarle en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo. Una vez ahí Neal comenzó a chillar como solía hacerlo – Ya cállate cobarde ven acá vamos a jugar.

-¡Suéltame psicópata arrogante! – gritaba Neal que era arrastrado por Terry que lo llevaba por los hombros.

-Hum, Archie me dice aristócrata arrogante. Vaya los Andley me llaman a su manera pero sin quitar lo arrogante.

Una vez en la cocina donde por cierto ya varios chicos estaban llenando de agua cuanto podía para lanzarlo a sus enemigos, Terry sentó con brusquedad a Neal en una de las sillas y le ato las manos con un el listón de un mandil. Cada que Neal intentaba pararse el rebelde lo senta de nuvo con mayor brusuedad.

-Si te vuelves a levantar te ira peor.

-¿Qué haces loco? - Preguntaba Neal que ahora veía como Terry se acercaba al horno.

-Cocinarte – dijo con malicia.

-¡Estas loco! ¡hermana Gray! ¡hermana Ruth! – gritaba sin parar.

Pero nadie lo escuchaba pues los gritos y burlas que habia en el comedor y por supuesto las risas de los chicos que no dejaban de lanzar agua, hacían imposible notar las palabras de Neal.

Terry busco la manera de prender el horno, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo - ¿Por qué diablos no nos dan clases de cocina? ¡¿Alguien sabe cómo se prende un horno?!

Neal aprovecho el descuido de Terry y huyo como alma en pena ¿de verdad Terry lo iba a cocinar? Quien sabe pero no le interesaba averiguarlo solo deseaba huir y encontrar a cualquiera de las hermanas.

El rebelde comenzó a reír a carcajadas al darse cuenta de lo asustado que se puso Neal. Sin mas y habiendo cumplido su cometido salió de la cocina y vio como el comedor una vez más era un desastre. Pero sus compañeros ya no peleaban más bien parecía una guerra "amistosa"

Terry busco su saco entre el desastre pero ya era esquivando los valdes de agua. Una vez que lo tomo camino a la salida y se fue rumbo a su habitación.

Caminaba tranquilo y sin prisa por las escaleras que dirigían al tercer piso donde estaba su habitación y sin poder deshacer su sonrisa burlona de solo recordar la cara de Neal cuando le dijo que lo cocinaría. Esto lo hizo soltar la carcajada que retumbo todo el edificio.

Llego a su habitación todavía carcajeándose, Entró a esta. Se puso a leer un capítulo de la novela Crimen y Castigo de Dostoievski. Después se puso la pijama, se recostó y miro el reloj que le regalo su madre ya eran la 10:30pm y dio un suspiro.

-Pero ¿por qué tarda tanto? – se preguntaba con aburrimiento y dio bostezo.

Siguió acostado y mirando el techo esperando y esperando. Volvió a mirar su reloj y ya eran las 11:05 pm. En los pasillos se comenzaron a escuchar pasos apresurados, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose rápidamente. Después el silencio absoluto. Pasaron un par de minutos más cuando por fin alguien toco a su puerta con fuerza.

-Vaya ya era hora – pensó Terry y con toda la calma contesto - ¡Ya voy denme un momento! – se colocó su bata se puso las pantuflas y escondió entre sus ropas el libro de Dostoievski. Camino a la puerta, la abrio y con una sonrisa burlona y su sarcasmo a la décima potencia saludo a sus visitantes.

-Hermana Gray pensé que ya no vendría, estaba a punto de quedarme dormido.

-Por lo visto ya sabes a lo que vengo. Pues andando.

-Como usted ordene. -dijo el chico dando una reverencia y sin objeción siguió a la rectora al cuarto de castigo.

Xxxx Fin de Flashback xxx

-Y así fue como termine aquí con una semana de castigo.

-Terry ¿como pudiste hacerlo?

-¿Qué quieres? Debía ponerlo en su lugar.

-Eres tonto.

-Ah ya no estoy loco. Ahora soy tonto. Te recuerdo que todo fue por tu culpa -dijo indignado el chico. A lo que la chica de igual manera le respondió.

-Claro que no. NO te hagas, sabes que no hice nada malo con Erik, él ya te lo dijo.

-Pero tu no me has dado tu disculpa, ¿Qué espera señorita? - apenas dijo Terry y un leve golpe con la muleta lo hizo quejarse - Auch, estas coja pero no se te quia lo mano dura.

-Tu lo dijiste estoy coja, no manca. Y no me cambies la conversación. Terry tu papa se pondrá furioso y te enviara a Nueva York. Aunque con tus groserías con gusto yo pagaría el viaje.

-Hum ¿te irias conmigo? -dijo con malicia y después le guiño el ojo. Haciendo que Cand se pusiera roja peor después lo volvió a regañar.

-¡Terry!

El rebelde comenzó a carcajearse y después se recostó de nuevo sobre su cama cuando termino de saciar su risa continuo con altivez - Ya déjate de dramas no fue gran cosa.

-¡No! Destruir el comedor y la cocina ¿te parce poco?

-Por supuesto. Otros han hecho cosas peores. El rey de Francia hizo una guerra cuando creyó que su esposa lo engaño con el rey de España. ¿O que me dices de Troya? Helena provoco una guerra contra los Troyanos por escaparse con Paris. Y tu has provocado una guerra entre los chicos del San Pablo. Vaya debes sentirte orgullosa.

-Lo dicho lees demasiadas novelas. Terry tómalo en serio estas en problemas.

-Eso crees tu -seguía el chico recostado ya hora cerraba los ojos fingiendo que dormiría.

-Tu padre te amenazo con enviarte a Nueva York si algo hacías mal.

-Tú lo has dicho. Pero NO menciono nada respecto a ocasionar daños al colegio. Solo debo preocuparme por ganar el torneo, reelegirme, mantener buenas notas y …

-NO meterte en problemas.

-Otra vez con eso, mejor me voy a dormir.

-¿Y que quieres que piense?

-Conozco a mi padre y es tan arrogante como yo.

-Vaya al menos reconoces que eres arrogante.

El chico abrio los ojos se sentó en la cama -Muy graciosa pecas. Como sea, despreocúpate mis destrozos no le interesan al Duque pero sí que pierda. Asi que debo ganar ese torneo a como de lugar y mantener mi liderazgo lo cual me hace preguntarte algo.

El chico se acerco a la chica colocando su cara muy cerca de ella y tomándola de los hombros. Candy se sorprendió pues los ojo de Terry era muy extraños.

-¿Que haces?

.Es que me acorde de algo.

-Mantén tu distancia Terry. Esta mirada nunca te la habia visto.

-Eso no dices cuando dormimos juntos.

-Basta o te doy con la muleta – la chica levanto dicha muleta mientras que Terry soltó la carcajada y la liberó. Y se puso de pie para recargarse sobre la pared frente a ella.

-Solo quiero hacerte una propuesta. Una propuesta indecorosa.

-Estás loco.

-Loco por tus pecas – Terry volvió a acercarse a ella para robarle un beso pero… un mal recuerdo con Mildred lo hizo arrepentirse y desistió alejándose de ella de inmediato caminando hacia la ventana y perdiendo la vista hacia afuera.

-¿Qué paso Terry? ¿Por qué te pusiste serio?

-Nada… no me pasa nada

-Terry no me engaña algo le pasa y no creo que tenga que ver con el castigo ni con su padre – penso la chica pues la mirada de Terry estaba perdida. Así que decidió sacarlo de sus pensamientos – Terry ¿quieres que yo hable con tu padre entonces? ¿Es la propuesta que mencionabas?

Estas preguntas sacaron efectivamente a Terry de sus pensamientos haciéndolo reír y volverse hacia su novia - No en lo absoluto eso sería lo ultimo que haría, pedirle a mi chica que abogue por mi con el Duque, eso si que sería una locura. No Candy lo que te propongo es lo siguiente. A la hermana Gray le entro la locura de poner una fraternidad para señoritas y darles la mitad del Edificio B.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamo sorprendida la pecosa.

\- Sí, como lo oyes. Pensamos en poner a Antonella y así tener a la líder de nuestro lado. Con esto seguiríamos manteniendo el control de todo el edificio. Pero dado los acontecimientos ocurridos contigo y Erik es un hecho que Antonella jamás querrá ayudarme porque soy el mejor amigo de Erik y tu novio.

-Ya lo creo Antonella no me hablo en todo el día – comentó desanimada – Trataré de hablar con ella esta noche.

-Como quieras, pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que sigue odiando a Erik porque la desprecio. Así que hare lo que tenía pensado hacer desde un principio.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Candy, quiero que seas la nueva líder de la fraternidad de señoritas. No perdón corrección. Tú serás la nueva líder de la fraternidad para señoritas del Real colegio San Pablo. Así que piensa en como harás para ganar la mayoría de los votos.

-Pero como se te ocurre, si la mayoría me desprecia por ser adpotada.

-Pues pídele ayuda a tu tímida amiga y a la gordita.

-Se llaman Annie y Paty.

-Pues esas, asegúrate de conseguir ganar o te pido el divorcio.

-La que te lo pedirá seré yo por tantas exigencias. Ahora resulta venir a amenazarme a mi ¿Qué te haz creído.

-Terry volvio a soltar a reír por la cara de pocos amigos de su chica.

-Esta bien no me divorciare.

-Uf no sabe su majestad como me reconforta eso – dijo con sarcasmo la rubia.

-Como sea te ayudare a ganar pero necesitare toda la información de cada una de las alumnas, gustos, modales, familia y puntos débiles.

-Habals en serio?

-Sí pecosa, quiero esa información, ¿Cómo crees que Inglaterra ha sido la mejor en cuestiones belicas?

-Pues contra America perdieron – dijo la chica con tono de burla.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo pecosa.

-Está bien te conseguiré lo más que pueda aunque no creas que me agrada la idea de ser la líder de la fraternidad.

-No te agrada la idea de que Eliza se retuerza de coraje al saber que serás su presidenta.

-OK acepto. Le diré a Annie y Paty que me ayuden con esa información.

-Pero aun no les digas para que quieres dicha información se supone que el anuncio de la nueva fraternidad para señoritas será hasta después del torneo. Y ojo nadie debe saber que tienes esa información. Conocer a tu votante es clave para ganar.

-¿Entonces por qué apresúrame con la información de las chicas? Aún falta mucho.

-Porque quiero ganar tiempo. Para cuando den el anuncio nosotros ya sabremos como conquistar a las votantes

-Como digas – alzo los hombros la pecosa. Mientras que Terry la miro y cono una sonrisa triunfante exclamo.

-Oh si pecosa los amo de este colegio seremos tu y yo, los rebeldes del San Pablo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Mansión de los Grandchester en Londres 8pm**

-Su Excelencia bienvenido.

-Gracias Daniel, como estuvo todo hoy.

-Excelente sin contratiempos - contesto el Duque dándole su gabardina encaminándose a su habitación pero se detuvo en las escaleras.

\- ¿Pasa algo Duque?

-No nada, es solo que ya me habia acostumbrado a que Clin vinera a recibirme.

-Son ciclos su Excelencia, ahora está feliz en los jardines del colegio.

-Bueno ayúdame a cambiarme estoy agotado – el duque continuo su andar hacia su habitación seguido de su mayordomo – Por cierto ya llego la nueva nana de los niños.

-Sí, Su excelencia justo hoy llegó.

-¿Y cómo la calificas?

-Es muy buena en lo que hace, nunca superara a la señorita Eleonor, pero hace bien su trabajo. Los niños están contentos.

-Habalndo de Eleonor ¿no ha llamado?

-No, ni carta tampoco.

-Qué raro, o seguramente David ya se presentó en su casa debe estar molesta conmigo. En fin luego la llamo.

-Hablando de llamadas, la hermana Gray le dejo este mensaje -decia David mostrando un pequeño sobre.

El Duque entro a su habitación sin decir nada solo hizo una mueca. Llego a su vestidor y comenzó a quitarse la corbata mientras se miraba en el espejo - Léelo por favor.

-Por supuesto. " Estimado Duque de Grandchester me apena que no han pasado ni dos días de su honrosa visita a nuestro sacro colegio cuando su hijo Terry nuevamente a infringido las reglas. Por segunda vez ocasionando una pelea y destruyendo el comedor de caballeros y la cocina dejando daños que superan las mil libras esterlinas. Todo producto de una riña nuevamente. Dada la cantidad y lo importante que son estas áreas me veré en la necesidad de tomar de su valioso apoyo económico que nos dio para los gastos del torneo y premiación para resarcir los daños materiales que ocasionaron los chicos. Como castigo tengo a Terry lo tengo en el cuarto de castigo por una semana o hasta que usted pida lo contrario. Sinceramente Herman Gray"

El mayordomo termino de leer y miro al duque este ya se habia colocado la pijama, tenia prisa por dormirse. Así que apresurado le ayudo a colocar la bata – SU Excelencia permítame

-Terry no cambia. Ni siquiera por Candy.

-¿Ira a verlo?

-Por supuesto que no, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar yendo a juntas con la directora. ¿Alguna vez he ido?

-No, nunca.

-Iré en el torneo. – Molesto y ya vestido se dirigió a su cama y con la ayuda de Daniel se tapaba con las cobijas de seda - Contéstale a la herman Gray, que aumente el castigo a quince días pero que l deje salir a entrenar, no quiero excusa para que no gane el torneo de equitación.

-Como usted ordene. Pero ¿Entonces no lo enviara a Nueva York?

-¿Y pelearme con Eleonor?, no gracias. Seguro debe estar furiosa porque le puse un guardaespaldas y si separo a Terry de Candy se pondrá peor. Así que por ahora se la pasare, ademas ese colegio se construyó por las donaciones de los Grandchester desde hace tres generaciones así que Terry solo destruyó algo que en teoría es suyo. Y ya leíste lo reconstruirán con el dinero que a les di. Así que, prácticamente ya pagué por adelantado todos los destrozos que Terry pueda hacer en un año escolar.

-Permítame acomodarle su almohada – el hombre termino de ayudar al Duque a acostarse - Me alegra oír que no castigara a Terry, es decir no ira a Nueva York.

-No te alegres tanto, porque si pierde el torneo entonces sí se las verá conmigo. Y su castigo no será Nueva York sino Rusia.

Continuara…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Por fin lo pude terminar. Debo confesar que deseaba subirlo el 28 de enero para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Terry pero me fue imposible.**

 **Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus bendiciones y paciencia. También les agradesco sus sugerencias y caminos que pudiera tomar esta historia. Me agrada saber como les gustaria que siguiera.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y feliz día del amor y la amistad por adelantado mis queridas canderrys**


End file.
